SEX(Y) LOVE
by 407bubleblue
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuhnya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar/EXO GS FF/RATE M/NO CHILD/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/Baekhyun x.../
1. Chapter 1

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic EXO GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak bisa di pastikan kapan tepat nya Baekhyun menjadi wanita penggila uang. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, hidup nya menjadi berantakan. Tidak punya tempat tinggal dan sering terlunta-lunta membuatnya beranggapan bahwa hidupnya sudah tak memiliki arti.

Hingga datanglah seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya raya menjajikan hidup mewah untuknya. Dengan imbalan, ia harus rela disentuh kapan pun namja itu ingin.

Tidak ada ikatan cinta yang menguatkan hubungan mereka. Sebut dia Chanyeol (namja yang menjadi mesin ATM Baekhyun) hanyalah namja yang membutuhkan objek sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja. Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak keberatan untuk itu. Karena ada bayaran yang setimpal.

Mulanya tidak ada paksaan pada yeoja itu untuk mau menerima tawaran cuma-cumanya. Namun karena Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berguna didunia ini, ia lantas merelakan kesuciannya direnggut oleh namja yang baru dikenalnya. Semua itu hanya demi UANG.

Ya, Sebut Baekhyun pelacur, karena dia adalah yeoja yang rela di gagahi kapan saja oleh namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

Namun ada satu yang membedakan Baekhyun dengan pelacur diluar sana. Baekhyun, hanya disentuh oleh satu orang saja. Dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang telah memberikannya segala-galanya yang tak mungkin bisa ia dapatkan walau dengan menghabiskan seluruh keringatnya.

Yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanya uang, asalkan ada Uang ia rela menggantikan dengan apapun, tak terkecuali tubuhnya. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

"Akhhhhh Chanyeoooolll... Ouughhh,"

Baekhyun meremas acak rambut namja tinggi yang kini sedang menghisap kuat kulit lehernya kuat. Seperti seorang vampire yang haus darah. Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sampai kulit seputih susu itu berubah menjadi semerah darah. Chanyeol sudah gila, gila akan tubuh gadis ini. Gadis pemuas nafsunya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat ketika Chanyeol mencumbunya. Karena Namja itu sangat pintar memanjakan tapi juga menyakiti tubuhnya diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun mendesah hebat merasakan cumbuan Chanyeol yang sangat luar biasa bergairah pada area-area sensitifnya. Sesekali ia juga meringis sakit ketika perih di setiap kulit tubuhnya yang digigit rakus oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan terkadang bekas gigitan itu akan membiru dan tidak akan hilang dalam kurun waktu dua minggu.

"Kau senang pelacur, euughh?"

Bisik Chanyeol seductiv desela-sela kuluman pada kuping kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol sering memanggilnya dengan kata-kata kotor yang bila didengar oleh orang lain itu sangat lah menjijikkan. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun, karena pada kenyataan ia memang telah kotor dan menjijikkan.

Tangan nakal itu sudah merayap memasuki kaos tipis berwarana putih yang Baekhyun kenakan. Dengan kasar ia menyentak underwearnya hingga terlepas, bisa dipastikan betapa merahnya pundak itu nanti.

"Ouughhh Chanhhhh... hisssssaaappppp!"

Bibir tipis itu mendesah lagi ketika Chanyeol menggoda dadanya. Chanyeol memainkan nipple kecoklatan miliknya yang kini mungkin sudah berubah berwarna merah sempurna karena cubitan dan gigitan kecil oleh gigi Chanyeol dari baik kaosnya.

"AAaaahhhh..."

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi, Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya gila. Ia sudah tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa jika namja itu bertindak duluan. Yang ada ia hanya tergeletak pasrah sampai semua permainan ini berakhir.

Setelah menyingkap kaos tipis itu Chanyeol segera melahap benda kenyal yang sedari ia mainkan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia melepas zipper celananya terburu-buru seakan jika ia terlalu lama maka Baekhyun akan lari darinya.

Begitu jeans dan celana dalamnya terlepas ia segera meraih tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh penisnya yang sudah mulai menegang. Menunjukkan betapa besar gairahnya.

Mengerti akan maksud namja yang sedang menyusu pada puttingnya, dengan terlatih jemari-jemari lentik si gadis mulai menggenggam milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun Mengurut dan meremasnya seduktiv. Dan selalu Berhasil membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang hebat.

Ini yang Chanyeol suka dari Baekhyun. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya pada penisnya saja sudah membuat ia melayang, apalagi saat benda kebanggaannya itu memasuki mulut mungilnya.

"OOOHHhhh Baekhyuuuuuunhhh, damnnnn shiiiiiiitttt..."

Baekhyun menyeringai nakal. Walau kini tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas tapi ia senang bisa membuat Chanyeol mendesah.

Ia ingin menundukkan kepala, bermaksud untuk memasukkan penis Chanyeol pada mulutnya, memberikan servis yang pasti akan sangat disukai Chanyeol, tapi namja itu segera mencegahnya. Chanyeol memelorotkan celana pendek Baekhyun dan membalik tubuh yeoja itu tidak sabaran.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku mau memasuki lubangmu sekarang!"

Tanpa pemanasan lagi (kerena menurut Chanyeol itu tidak perlu) Nafsunya sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Dan dia ingin segera sampai pada intinya.

Chanyeol adalah type orang yang _moody_, jika _moodnya_ sedang baik maka ia akan melakukan permainan dengan pelan dan _full_ _foreplay_. Tapi berhubung kali ini dirinya terlalu merindukan tubuh Baekhyun -garis bawahi(tubuh)- Jadi dia tidak akan membuang waktu lama lagi untuk segera memuaskan hasratnya.

Baekhyun menahan jeritannya tatkala penis Chanyeol semakin memasukinya dengan brutal. Walau ia sering malakukan itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sakit jika kewanitaannya tidak mendapat pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Ia rasa Chanyeol akan bermain kasar.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol terus menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Dengan berbagai posisi yang sudah sering mereka lakukan. Demi menuju puncak kenikmatan yang mereka idamkan.

"aaahhhh...aahhhhh... fuck me more ...Channnnnssshhh..."

"oughhhhh, kau nikmat jalang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan malas. Jika pagi ini ia tidak ada kuliah maka ia akan lebih memilih tidur sampai sore datang. Jujur tubuhnya sangat lelah, rasa ngilu di area selangkangannya bahkan masih sangat terasa. Semalam Chanyeol benar-benar gila memasuki kedua lubangnya dengan beringas.

Yeoja tersenyum kecut saat mendapati bertumpuk Won di atas nakas meja kamarnya. Ia yakin Chanyeol sudah pergi dari pagi sekali, mengingat pekerjaan namja itu yang sering menghabiskan waktu bepergian ke Luar kota bahkan Luar Negeri. Dan jika sudah tidak lama bertemu dengannya. Maka seperti inilah yang ia dapatkan. Disetubuhi dengan kasar oleh namja itu.

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesali semua ini. Walau bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang yeoja lemah yang kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Hingga membuatnya sudah tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk hidup. Seseorang yang terlalu banyak terluka, bukankah akal mereka akan berubah dengan sendirinya.

Seperti sekarang, rasa menyesal itu kini perlahan-lahan terkikis habis oleh semua yang ia dapatkan. Asal ia bisa bahagia, _why not ?_ Karena kini menurutnya hidup itu adalah Uang, jika ada Uang maka itu yang namanya hidup. Entalah, Terlalu rumit untuk mendiskripsikannya. Selama ia tidak mencuri, Baekhyun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

.

.

Rasa kantuk masih jelas sekali ia rasakan. Berkali-kali Baekhyun hampir menabarak orang-orang yang sedang berpapasan dengannya karena berjalan tidak fokus. Ia sudah sampai ke kampus setelah menang berperang melawan rasa ngilunya.

Baekhyun memang sangat cantik, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, mata sipit yang lucu, hidung mungil yang bangir, membuatnya terlihat sempurna di mata orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah mahasiswi populer seperti yeoja-yeoja centil di kampus ini. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang tidak suka bertingkah terlalu mencolok.

Tidak ada orang yang disebut teman disini. Baekhyun lebih suka sendiri. Lagipula, ia juga tidak membutuhkan itu. Jujur, alasannya ingin kuliah hanyalah menghabiskan waktu senggangnya saja. Karena tidak mungkin ia akan berdiam diri di rumah menunggu Chanyeol mencumbunya terus.

Baekhyun tidak heran lagi ketika banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya aneh. Dan ia tahu mengapa, cuaca sedang lumayan panas, tapi dirinya malah memakai pakain panjang yang sampai menutupi leher. Itu tentu ada alasannya, karena ia tidak ceroboh untuk mempertontonkan hasil karya Chanyeol semalam.

Jika di luar Baekhyun juga masih punya malu. Ia boleh tidak punya harga diri di hadapan Chanyeol, tetapi lain lagi kalau ia sedang di lingkup masyarakat -termasuk kampus-. Bagi Baekhyun, dipandang terhormat adalah prioritasnya.

Ketika melewati lorong yang masih panjang untuk menuju kelasnya, Baekhyun dihentikan oleh sesorang pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. Ia bahkan perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Kening yeoja itu berkerut bingung, sepertinya ia tidak mengenal i orang itu. Lalu ada urusan apa mengganggunya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memasang raut wajah galak. Sungguh ia tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

Tetapi Namja itu malah menyeringai aneh.

"Oooh, galak sekali."

Baekhyun bisa menilai orang ini dengan cepat, jika dilihat dari lagaknya, Namja di depannya itu hanya ingin main-main. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya.

"Minggir, aku tidak punya banyak waktu meladenimu!"

Yeoja itu melewati tubuh tinggi si namja begitu saja. Namun belum berapa langkah ia berjalan, suara namja itu lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sok jual mahal begitu. Berapa hargamu untuk semalam?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat sambil menatap tajam pada namja yang kini sedang memasang wajah angkuh sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Yeoja itu berdecih sebentar tapi memilih melanjutkan langkahnnya. Ia mengumpat cukup keras, yang tentu bisa didengar oleh namja itu.

"Dasar Namja Gila!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu loker untuk menaruh barang-barangnya sebelum memasuki ruang musik. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat berdecak saat matanya mendapati sekotak hadiah sudah bertengger manis didalam lokernya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Tangannya lalu terulur untuk membuka kotak kecil berpita berwarna hijau pupus itu.

Kali ini sebuah kalung. Dan Baekhyun jelas tahu brand dari benda berkilauan itu. Walau ia bukan pecinta perhiasan, namun ia sering melihat-lihat katalognya.

Kemarin memberinya gelang, sekarang kalung. Apa mungkin besok cincin. Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dan Baekhyun mulai ngelantur. Tapi Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan orang yang memberinya hadiah itu, apa orang itu tidak rugi menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli barang mahal seperti ini.

Apa orang ini terlalu kaya 'pikirnya'

Akhirnya ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek lalu menyimpan kalung itu kembali dalam lokernya dan memilih menuju ruang musik. Kelas musiknya baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Tapi ia memilih pergi sekarang dari pada pusing memikirkan pengagum rahasia nya yang tak penting itu.

Inilah yang Baekhyun sukai saat kelas musik tiba. Ia bisa menyalurkan perasaannya sambil memainkan berbagai alat musik dan bernyanyi dengan percaya diri. Demi Tuhan, suara Baekhyun itu sangat indah dan selalu berhasil menyihir semua teman-temannya yang juga mengikuti kelas musik seperti dirinya.

Baru saja yeoja itu memasuki ruang musik telinganya sudah dimanjakan oleh suara dentuman piano yang begitu merdu. Ia tajamkan penglihatannya pada seorang namja yang kini sedang memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano dengan lihai. Permainannya rapi. Bahkan bisa membuat Baekhyun terbuai untuk sesaat.

Tanpa disadari yeoja itu tersenyum tipis mengetahui bahwa namja yang sedang ia pandangi itu adalah Luhan.

Seorang namja yang dijuluki flower boy di kampus ini karena memilki wajah yang cantik disamping gendernya sebagai lelaki. Tidak heran kalau Baekhyun mengenalinya, karena Luhan adalah mahasiswa populer. Namja itu mempunyai banyak teman dan para fans yang selalu mengelilinginya. Namanya begitu di elu-elukan para Dosen atas prestasi yang telah Luhan torehkan.

Namun Luhan itu seperti dirinya, yang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Maka dari itu tak ayal mereka akan sering bertemu disini ketika keduanya sama-sama memilih memasuki kelas lebih awal. Tapi biasanya Baekyun tak pernah telat dari Luhan, biasanya yeoja itulah yang duduk di depan grand piano dan Luhan lah yang diam-diam menonton pertunjukan privatnya.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terbius oleh permainan piano Luhan. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwasanya namja itu telah menyelesaikan lagunya.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya begitu menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana. Namja itu tersenyum sekilas.

"_Chogiyo."_

Panggilan lirih Luhan membuat yeoja itu segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. Lihatlah cara memanggilnya pun, sungguh berbeda dengan kebanyakan namja yang sering mengganggunya. Luhan begitu sopan. Dan senyuman itu, sungguh sangat menawan. Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun menjadi kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

**I DON'T KNOW**

**Lagi mood nulis nih. Tapi gatau -apa- isinya ancur, duh ini juga FF Rate M pertama saya. Sorry kalo ga ngefeel nge feel sama sekali. Saya bukan ahlinya Ching...**

**Btw kan YOU'RE MINE udah mau tamat tuh, ini mungkin bisa dibilang project baru. Tapi kalau banyak yang minat sih. **

**Dan juga dilanjutnya kalau YM udah kelar loh tapi /gananya/ T_T**

**Tapi kalau enggak minat ya udah, batal dilanjut /plak/. **

**Padahal kemarin ngomong mau rekreasi otak, eee malah bikin FF lagi, Mian deh atas ke ababilan saya. Ini ide muncul begitu saja.**

**Udah segitu aja. KU tunggu review nya readers yang budiman semua... (?) /flyingkiss/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan satupun, keduanya hanya duduk bersandingan dalam diam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merutukki dirinya, untuk apa ia menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sebelah namja itu di depan Grand Piano seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang pintar berbasa-basi, bahkan ia sendiri tahu betul seperti apa ia itu. Baekhyun tidak pandai bicara, apalagi untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap.

Luhan pun sama, dia juga namja yang terlalu pendiam. Beberapa kali Luhan mencuri-curi pandang pada Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi yeoja itu juga betah berdiam diri.

"Maaf" Ucap Luhan lirih memecah keheningan yang mengelilingi kedua manusia itu dan membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh?" Mata Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Maaf, aku mengambil tempatmu. Biasanya kan kau yang duduk disini" kata Luhan canggung.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Piano ini bukan milikku"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan. "Permainanmu sangat bagus" Lanjutnya berujar lembut.

Demi seluruh makhluk Tuhan di bumi ini. Luhan bisa meleleh sekarang juga. Benarkah Baekhyun memujinya.? Dan senyuman itu. Itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Luhan baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya jika saja suara mahasiswa lain tidak terdengar sudah memasuki gedung musik. Namja itu akhirnya menghela nafas lirih menyadari pergerakan dari sebelah tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana sebelum Kai -teman Luhan- menghampirinya. Namja berkulit sexy itu agaknya terheran-heran mendapati Baekhyun barusaja berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Dengan wajah penasaran Kai membuka mulutnya sambil menatap bodoh kepergian Baekhyun. Tangannya menunjuk Baekhyun lalu menoleh lagi kepada Luhan meminta penjelasan.

Masih dengan wajah bodohnya Kai bertanya.

"Hei Bung, Apa yang dilakukannya barusan? Oh Astaga! Dia Byun Baekhyun kan?" Dan Ekspresi Kai itu berlebihan sekali dimata Luhan.

Namja yang ditanyapun memilih diam tak menjawab, Luhan malah menyeret tas punggung Kai agar megikutinya menuju salah satu bangku di deretan pertama.

"Ya! Ya! Lu Han. Lepasssshhhhkan. leherku! Ya Ampuuun..." Seru Kai hampir kehilangan nafasnya karena kelakuan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengumpat lirih mendapati kedua ban belakang mobilnya kempes. Seingatnya saat berangkat tadi semua baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana mungkin sekarang bisa kempes tak ada isi sama sekali. Sial, Baekhyun terlalu kesal untuk menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja mengerjainya. Dengan sedikit menggeram ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi bengkel, menyuruh montir untuk memperbaikinya. Jadi... terpaksa ia harus pulang naik taksi.

Gadis itu melirik arlojinya, sepertinya waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 6 malam. Lama ia menunggui taksi namun lagi-lagi kesialan menghinggapinya. Tidak ada taksi yang lewat satu pun. Hampir saja ia ingin menyebrangi jalan menuju halte bus sebelum sebuah mobil mewah yang tidak ia kenal menghentikannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang akhirnya ia kenali.

"Luhan" Panggil Baekhyun kaget.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan Baekhyun?"

.

.

Seseorang tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju parkiran untuk memeriksa targetnya. Tapi sialnya dia sudah kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Bahkan mobil yang sengaja ia kempeskan bannya tadi sudah tidak ada disana. Namja itu mengumpat kasar karena datang terlambat.

"Brengsek, Apa dia sudah pergi?!"

Karena masih diliputi rasa penasaran akhirnya dia berlari menuju gerbang. Berharap gadis itu masih ada di depan sana karena kebingungan untuk pulang. Namun lagi-lagi namja itu mengumpat.

Gara-gara kelas terakhirnya tadi ia jadi terlambat menemui gadis itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang begitu _Seogogi_ mereka matang. Tadi ia mengajak Luhan untuk mampir makan dulu. Ia mengaku lupa memakan makan siangnya. Akhirnya sekalian ia ingin mentraktir Luhan yang berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan pulang. Jujur saja, tadi itu Baekhyun sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Terimakasih Luhan, Makanlah yang banyak. Tenang saja aku yang metraktirmu"

Entah sejak kapan, kecanggungan antara mereka sepertinya sudah tidak mendominasi. Baekhyun tampak santai berbicara padanya. Dan Luhan tidak malu-malu menanggapinya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun"

Luhan lebih dulu menyantap _Seogogi_ yang sengaja Baekhyun letakkan di atas mangkuk nasinya.

"Eumm, ini enak sekali" Binar Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali sibuk membakar dagingnya.

"Makanlah dulu Baek, bukankah tadi kau bilang lapar. Biar aku saja yang memanggangnya."

Luhan berniat meraih piring berisi daging mentah itu untuk ia masukkan di atas api. Tapi Baekhyun segera mencegahnya.

"Makanlah itu masih banyak" ujar Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun membungkus _Seogogi_ dengan daun selada segar yang menjadi pelengkapnya. Matanya terpejam begitu merasakan sensasi lezat daging panggang itu.

"Uwaaaaa _Mashitta_!"

Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis cantik itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri sedari tadi jantungnya sudah menggila tidak karuan.

Baru tiga suap Baekhyun menikmati makanannya. Ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia menghentikan kegiatan sebentar untuk menerima telepon itu.

"Iya halo."

_"Baekhyun. Kau dimana?_"

Baekhyun sedikit terheran untuk apa Chanyeol mencarinya jam-jam segini. Biasanya namja itu masih sibuk bekerja.

"Aku sedang makan diluar, Ada apa?"

_"Apa masih lama? Aku ada di rumahmu"_

"Tidak, aku akan pulang lima belas m!enit lagi"

Hanya percakapan singkat yang terjadi. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak suka menunggu dan tanpa bicarapun Ia sudah sangat paham maksud namja itu. Maka ia harus segera pulang sekarang. Persetan dengan perutnya yang belum terisi kenyang.

Luhan menatapnya heran sedari Baekhyun berbicara pada ponselnya tadi, dan dahinya semakin berkerut bingung melihat Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baekhyun kau mau pulang?" Tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun mengangkat tas dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku harus segera pulang, maaf Luhan temanku menunggu dirumah. Aku akan membayar ini dulu"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kasir dan memberikan beberapa lembar Won kepada si pemilik restoran itu. Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang"

Gadis itu segera menoleh mendapati Luhan sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak Luhan, terimaksih. Aku pergi sekarang" Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun sudah memasuki taksi pergi dari sana.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang tiduran di sofa ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Beberapa kali ia merenggangkan otot kepalanya yang terasa kaku. Beruntung hari ini pekerjaannya berakhir cepat, jadi ia punya banyak waktu 'bermain'.

Lima belas menit menunggu itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama menurutnya. Ia sudah menggeram karena mulai frustasi akibat melihat koleksi video yadongnya bersama Baekhyun tempo hari yang sempat ia rekam. Ya! Chanyeol memang suka merekam kegiatan panasnya saat bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Tidak peduli sekalipun yeoja itu mau protes atau marah padanya. Toh, ia sudah membayar Baekhyun. Jadi suka-suka dirinya 'kan?

Namja itu mengelus gundukan di balik jeansnya yang mulai tegang akibat melihat _blow_ _job_ yang Baekhyun lakukan di video itu. Ini gila, Baekhyun benar-benar pintar membuatnya melayang. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat dalam rekaman itupun Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat _hard_. "Sial, Berapa lama lagi jalang itu datang!" Chanyeol mengerang karena dirasa ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum pada penisnya.

Namun kegiatannya diganggu oleh suara ponsel di sakunya yang bergetar. Dengan mengumpat ia mengangkat telepon mengganggu itu.

"Apa mau mu?"

Ucap Chanyeol sangat kesal.

_"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu SEKARANG! Hyung."_

**_Klik_,**

Hanya itu saja, karena setelah itu sambungan ponselnya terputus.

Sial, Bocah itu mengganggu saja. Chanyeol merasa pusing, sekarang apa ia harus pergi dalam keadaan _horny_ seperti ini? Tapi tidak ada pilihan baginya. Atau bocah sialan itu akan mengacau.

Dengan sebal ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

"Hal gila apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku malam-malam begini?" Ucap Chanyeol ketus begitu mendapati batang hidung adiknya sedang duduk santai dengan kaki dilipat di dalam apartementnya.

"Kau dari mana Hyung? Oh Ayolah ini belum malam, baru jam setengah delapan," Ucap namja yang lebih muda sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku mencarimu di kantor dan Sekretarismu bilang kau pulang awal, jadi..." Lanjutnya masih menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku pulang karena ingin beristirahat jadi cepat katakan apa mau mu?"

"Dimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun! Cepat katakan apa maumu sialan, sebelum aku menendangmu dari sini!"

Namja bernama Sehun tadi tersenyum mengejek. "Menendangku? Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu pada adikmu sendiri Hyung."

Sumpah, bocah itu pintar sekali membakar emosi kakaknya. Lihatlah, Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Matanya menatap menyalang. Lengah sedikit mungkin Sehun akan menyesal dengan kelakuannya.

Sadar atmosfir menjadi semakin panas akhirnya Sehun menghela nafasnya. Berbasa-basi dengan Chanyeol itu tidak asyik. Kakaknya terlalu emosional.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Ibu sudah sadar, dia ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum pergi."

Mendengar kata Ibu membuat Chanyeol segera mengubah air mukanya. Perasaan bersalah, sedih, marah dan kecewa menjadi satu.

"Apa maksudmu pergi?"

Ibu Chanyeol adalah Ibu kandung Sehun juga. Itulah alasan mengapa Ia begitu mengagungkan keinginan Sehun. Bukan memanjakan adiknya, Chanyeol melakukan ini semata-mata adalah cara menebus rasa bersalah pada Ibunya yang masih tak berani ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Walau sebenarnya semua karena salah Ayahnya. Park Siwon lah yang membuat semuanya menjadi serba keliru, dan tidak berjalan semestinya.

Chanyeol dan ibunya sudah tidak akur sejak ia duduk dibangku kelas 6 SD. Chanyeol membenci Ibunya yang meninggalkan dirinya demi laki-laki lain. Perasaan bencinya meningkat ketika mendengar bahwa ibunya telah memiliki anak yang lebih muda 2tahun darinya. Jadi selama itu Ibunya berselingkuh?

Namun saat ia beranjak remaja Chanyeol mendengar semua kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Semuanya hanya rekayasa Ayahnya. Tapi itu sudah terlambat, ia terlanjur tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Ibunya sendiri. Maka dengan menebus semua rasa bersalahnya ia merawat Sehun dengan baik. Membiayai dan memfasilitasi semua kebutuhan Sehun agar hidup Ibu dan adiknya itu layak. Hingga 4 bulan yang lalu ia mendengar bahwa ibunya mengidap kanker hati yang parah. Dalam benaknya ia takut, takut jika saja ia akan kehilangan Ibu untuk kedua kalinya. Dari itu Chanyeol berusaha keras menemukan pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Ibunya. Tapi itu terdengar _impossible, _Dokter bahkan bilang umur Ibunya tidak akan lama lagi. Awalnya Chanyeol marah, memangnya siapa Dokter itu? Apa dia seorang Tuhan yang bisa memutuskan umur orang seenak kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan menamparnya telak. Ibunya koma berbulan-bulan pasca operasi.

"Dia bilang akan pulang ke Amerika. Aku tentu tidak bisa menjaganya lagi Hyung, Aku tidak mungkin ikut Ibu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Berusaha mencerna semua perkataan adiknya. Apa Ibunya benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya untuk kesekian kalinya? Setelah semua yang telah Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Ketika Dokter memvonis bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi, lalu memilih mati dan mengubur jasadnya sendiri jauh dari anak-anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

Suaranya bahkan tercekat. Hampir-hampir ia menangis di hadapan Sehun. Tapi sekuat hati ia menahannya. Chanyeol tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada siapapun.

Biarlah ia egois, biarlah ia menjadi anak durhaka. Bukankah Ibunya lah yang lebih dulu mencampakannya. Biarlah ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi panjang yang segera berakhir.

Setelah berperang melawan hatinya Chanyeol memilih pergi dari sana. Dengan langkah cepat penuh emosi ia keluar dari apartementnya meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya tercengang.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memilih segera menaiki ranjangnya, tidak mau terlalu pusing mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Walau ia penasaran kemana namja itu pergi. Ia yakin Chanyeol memang sempat kerumahnya jika dilihat dari cup kopi yang baru saja Baekhyun bereskan dari meja ruang tamunya.

Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol pergi karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Ahh, masa bodo, lebih baik ia tidur sekarang. Lagi pula jika namja itu menginginkannya, pasti Chanyeol menelpon lagi.

10 menit memejamkan matanya hampir saja Baekhyun terlelap namun saat ini tidurnya terganggu oleh seseorang yang sedang membelai lengannya sensual. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat yang menyapu daerah tengkuk ya. Aroma yang sangat dikenalnya menguar disana, tapi ada yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran, bau Alkohol? Chanyeol mabuk-mabukan?

Gadis itu ingin membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap namja yang kini berusaha melucuti baju tidurnya. Tapi namja itu menahan pergerakannya, memberi isyarat agar bertahan pada posisi semula. Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut. Dan membiarkan tangan kekar itu menggoda tubuhnya yang kini _half_ _naked._ Chanyeol sudah melempar entah kemana baju tidurnya. Menyisakan dadanya yang kini sudah telanjang, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai underwear saat tidur.

Hampir saja Baekhyun memekik saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meremas dadanya keras dengan tempo cepat lalu kemudian melambat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang sebentar lagi pasti lolos.

"Ahhhhh, Chanyeolllhhh..."

Serangan itu masih terus Chanyeol lancarkan pada tubuhnya, memberinya kenikmatan yang kian lama membakar libidonya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah saat lidah basah namja di belakangnya sedang menjilati tengkuk kemudian beralih pada cuping telinganya. Baekhyun yakin ia sudah basah di bawah sana. Sentuhan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat nafsunya membara.

Jemari lentiknyanya ikut menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih senantiasa meremas dadanya.

"Euuuughhhhh... ssshhhh"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Chanyeol juga tidak akan bertahan lama jika sudah mendengar suara desahan yang mengalun dari bibir _slut_nya itu. Chanyeol sangat terangsang sekarang.

Setelah puas dengan cuping telinga Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol beralih pada bahu putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun. Bahkan dibawah cahaya remang seperti ini saja bekasnya kemarin masih terlihat sangat jelas. Dan sepertinya namja itu sedang tidak ingin bermain kasar kali ini. Ia jilat dan kecupi basah bekas _kissmark_nya yang belum memudar itu. Berfikir jika begitu maka tanda itu akan menghilang dengan cepat. Tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin?

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia bisa saja cepat orgasme jika permainan Chanyeol selembut ini.

Atas instingnya sendiri tangan Baekhyun meraih resleting celana namja dibelakangnya, membukanya dan mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya. Sedikit kerepotan karena ia membelakangi tubuh itu. Tapi Chanyeol segera mengerti. Namja itu membantu Baekhyun melepaskan celana jeansnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun memberikan oral pada penisnya.

Chanyeol sudah sampai pada belahan paha Baekhyun. Melepas celana dalam Baekhyun lalu membelai liang kewanitaannya, begitu yeoja itu mulai mengurut miliknya pelan, saat itulah ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu memekik bersamaan Chanyeol yang mengerang frustasi. Keduanya berusaha memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Chanyeol menambah satu jarinya dan mulai menciptakan gerakan acak, menyodok semakin dalam tangannya kedalam kewanitaaan Baekhyun yang sangat basah. Baekhyun masih setia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sexynya. Chanyeol terus menambah jari-jarinya yang panjang menjamah vaginanya. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, semakin cepat gerakan Chanyeol maka semakin bersemangat ia mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol yang juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"AAaaaakhhh... Chanyeolllhhhhh!"

Baeekhyun menggerang pada orgasme pertamanya. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan jari-jarinya terjepit begitu ketat di dalam dan basah karena cairan Baekhyun melumer pada tangannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan miliknya yang semakin mengacung tegak, segera namja itu posisikan penisnya pada bibir kewanitaan si gadis.

"Eughhhhh..."

Desahnya bersama, saat penis itu berhasil masuk. Baekhyun tak kalah bergairah darinya. Gadis itu meremas rambut Chanyeol yang bersembunyi pada ceruk lehernya. Meremasnya kuat seakan ikut melampiaskan gairahnya ketika penis Chanyeol menyodok vaginanya semakin cepat. Ranjang itu berdecit mewarnai pergumulan panas percintaan mereka. Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun masih pada posisi menyampingnya, mencari titik kenikmatan milik gadis itu. Menubruknya semakin beringas dan brutal.

Lama Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggangnya semakin cepat dan bergairah. Nafasnya terengah menyamai atlet marathon. Matanya terpejam menikmati remasan kuat kewanitaan gadis yang seperti menelan penisnya dalam. Baekhyun juga tak diam saja, sedari tadi ia sudah mendesah tak karu-karuan.

Baekhyun rasa sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada orgasme keduanya. Gadis itu mengerang semakin sensual, namun Chanyeol berbisik lirih pada telinganya.

"Eugghh... tahannnhhh, Baekkhh..."

Suara Chanyeol memang berat yang terkesan sexy, dan saat ia mendesah begitu suaranya semakin membuat akal Baekhyun melemah. Ia mengangguk mengerti bahwa Chanyeol menyuruh menahan orgasme. Yang berarti bahwa namja itu juga akan orgasme sebentar lagi.

"AAkkhhhh... AAkkkkhhhhh...AAkkhhhhhh!"

Chanyeol mengerang untuk pertama dan Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya lagi. Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih dulu mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya, karena selang tak berapa lama diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Nafas keduanya memburu, peluh sudah tidak terhingga membasahi tubuh telanjang yang baru menikmati masa-masa pasca orgasme luar biasa itu.

.

.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah tidur dalam posisi memeluknya. Setelah acara bercinta itu mereka memutuskan menarik selimut dan tidur bersama.

Walau mereka sering bercinta tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukannya lebih dari sekali. Paling-paling jika Chanyeol lama tidak bertemu, 3ronde itu yang paling panjang. Mereka bukan pasangan yang suka menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk seks beronde-ronde. Toh mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari.

Gadis itu mengernyit menyadari pergerakan kecil dari namja dibelakangnya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membalik badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun memanas. Jika saja mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, maka ini menjadi hal yang sangat manis. Tapi Baekhyun segera menampik jauh-jauh pikiran bodohnya. 'Berhenti berpikir gila Baekhyun!' runtuknya dalam hati.

Bahu Chanyeol bergetar. Berhasil membuat Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya. Ada apa dengan namja itu?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menangis?

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**Annyeong haseyo chingyuuuuthhhhhh...**

**Saya balik dengan FF Sex(y) Love**

**Ada yang masih nungguin? Pasti ada /pede/ hahaha**

**Secara saya baru saja puas sama refreshing otak nya, kkkk~ Satu bulan Ching... Kayaknya itu udah cukup yah ^-^ saya juga udah sangat merindukan kalian Readers nim /plak/ yo yo yo !**

**Oiya pingin nya sih aplod tadi malam yah, secara bertepatan banget tanggalnya genap sebulan tercampakan(?) oho! tapi karena ketiduran jadi nya g jadi #eh?**

**bytheway...**

**Happy Born Day Uri Rillakuma's Dad **** we love you eeeemmmmwooooaaahhh... :* **

**Semoga semakin berjaya di EXO dan tambah akur yah sama Istrinya (read: Baekhyun)**

**hohohoh**

**Maaf kalo NC nya lagi-lagi g memuaskan, dan lagi-lagi saya jelasin, karena saya bukan pakarnya *paece* **

**Dan juga buat bapak nya Chanyeol, maaf saya mengganti marga Mas Siwon disini demi kelancaran FF nya. Nanti bapak nya Sehun juga, ehehe. Tapi kalo buat emak nya, saya pake OCC disini. Saya tidak rela Siwon ku dipasangin sama cewek manapun. hikseu...**

**Sekian dulu saja and Selamat menikmati.**

**I still need your review anyway...**

**~byebye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CI YUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kurang memahami situasi seperti ini. Ia sedikit shock ketika namja itu tiba-tiba menariknya dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh polosnya. Dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa diam membiarkan Chanyeol terisak didadanya.

Mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada masalah, Baekhyun menunggu sampai Chanyeol tenang.

"Dia akan pergi" Ucap Chanyeol lirih masih setia mendekapnya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, kurang bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Bukan karena telinganya bermasalah, tapi karena suara Chanyeol teredam oleh selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Wanita itu akan pergi... Dia..., memilih mati tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya"

Baekhyun semakin bingung pada setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Wanita? siapa...?"

Lambat laun isakan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya. Melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan mungkin, namun karena emosinya yang sudah menguasai tubuhnya, maka tanpa diperintah pun tubuhnya bertindak demikian.

Salahkan dia yang telah menenggak berbotol-botol vodka sebelum kemari. Dan sekarang kepalanya pun terasa pening. Hingga membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia bicarakan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang terlanjur mendengar kalimat terucap darinya. Membuat gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak menuntut apapun kelanjutan cerita Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya... penasaran.

Wanita? Siapa yang Chanyeol maksud.

Karena setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidaklah memiliki kekasih atau sebagainya. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya menggunakan nya. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah membela dia mati-matian dihadapan Ayahnya. Dulu. Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol mau susah-susah melindunginya saat itu.

Tapi, jika kini Chanyeol punya kekasih lantas apa masalahnya baginya. Baekhyun harusnya ingat, dia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Kecuali boneka pemuas nafsu namja itu saja.

Menyadari itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dalam hati.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya jawaban, akhirnya ia menarik selimutnya dan mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya, memilih tidur daripada harus menunggu kediaman namja di hadapan nya itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi mata itu terbuka lagi setelah Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Ibu..."

Sekejap Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah namja itu. Tercenung.

"Wanita itu adalah Ibuku" Lanjut Chanyeol lirih.

"Dan dia... sekarat"

Baekhyun melihat itu. Melihat kerapuhan sosok Park Chanyeol yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ini. Dan itu semua terjadi karena, Ibunya.

"Chanyeol..."

Entah keberanian dari mana hingga membuat jemari lentik itu terulur pada pipi basah Chanyeol. Mengusapnya perlahan, tanpa sadar matanya pun ikut memanas.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol malah menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh gadis itu merapat padanya. Pandangan mata itu terasa menusuk. Secepat itukah emosi Chanyeol berubah.

"Wanita itu memang brengsek. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan betapa orang lain sangat peduli untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal. Dan aku membenci itu"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Gadis itu dikejutkan lagin ketika bibirnya yang dilumat kasar oleh si namja. Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas tentu saja, karena Chanyeol tak memberinya celah sedikitpun untuk menyiapkan diri.

Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukan nya kasar, bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun menghirup oksigen sedikitpun. Namja itu terus mendesaknya dengan ciuman teramat panas. Baekhyun mengerang sakit, bukan nikmat lagi saat bibirnya digigit kuat oleh Chanyeol.

Tangan lebar namja itu sudah membuang kasar selimut yang semula membungkus tubuh Baekhyun. Meremas dadanya kuat-kuat sampai membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata.

"Chaaannnhhh...aakhh..." Desis gadis itu menahan perih. Ia tidak bohong bibirnya mungkin sudah koyak, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bau anyir darah dari belah bibirnya. Sedangkan dadanya masih diremas tanpa perasaan oleh Chanyeol.

Seolah tuli akan rintihan sakit gadis itu, Chanyeol kini malah memposisikan penis nya dihadapan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana bisa milik nya itu sudah berdiri lagi. Dengan dorongan kasar akhirnya penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang hangat milik Baekhyun. Saat itu juga air mata Baekhyun ikut jatuh.

Toleransi untuk malam ini. Mereka akan melakukannya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pergi ke kampus diantar Chanyeol. Namja itu menawarkan tumpangan untuknya dikarenakan mobil Baekhyun yang masih berada di bengkel. Jujur sebenarnya tubuh gadis itu terasa remuk, tapi sekali lagi ia ingat. Ia sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak semua keinginan Chanyeol.

Saat selesai melepas sabuk pengamannya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sebentar. Namja itu juga tidak sengaja menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kelewat dingin begitu mendapati Baekhyun menatap dirinya seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyarankan sesuatu padamu," Ujar Baekhyun santai.

Membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Temuilah Ibumu, Aku kira kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak menemuinya"

Lanjut gadis itu berbicara sangat lancar.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu" Chanyeol membuang mukanya keluar jendela mobil. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara padanya. Ck, Sikap keras kepalanya masih sangat melekat.

"Andai saja dia Ibuku. Maka aku pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali bertemu dia setelahnya. Karena mengikuti sifat kepala batu sepertimu"

Namja itu menoleh dengan wajah marah. Namun tak membuat Baekhyun gentar sedikit pun. Gadis mungil itu tetap saja melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku memang tidak berhak mengaturmu, apa lagi menasehatimu. Aku sangatlah tidak pantas" Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Tapi aku harap bisa membantumu sebelum kau benar-benar hancur dengan penyesalan nanti, Jadi... lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi. Setidaknya ikuti kata hatimu"

Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu melukai harga diri Chanyeol mungkin, tapi jika dipertimbangkan, semua itu ada benarnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang malah membatu. Perkataan Baekhyun agaknya sudah meracuni otaknya. Membuat kepalanya pusing.

Diluar Luhan melihat Bakehyun keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah. Namja tampan itu menatap penasaran. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka siapa orang yang telah mengantarkan Baekhyun.

Sejenak Luhan menyadari sikap bodohnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Jika begini ia terlihat begitu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Sedangkan dia sadar, dirinya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan gadis mungil itu.

Begitu kaki panjangnya akan berbelok telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang menggelitik hatinya untuk berbalik arah.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Namja itu bergerak menghalangi jalannya. Dan ia langsung mendengus melihat orang itu adalah namja menyebalkan yang ia temui kemarin. Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi itu tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada ketus. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan darimana namja itu tahu nama lengkapnya. Sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal makhluk tinggi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau baru saja di antar oleh kekasihmu? atau..."

Namja itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sembari menunjuk mobil Chanyeol yang hampir menghilang di balik pagar Kampus dengan dagunya.

"Pelangganmu?"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya begitu mendengar perkataan namja itu, benar-benar kurang ajar, dengan marah ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tapi ia mencoba menahan diri tidak mau memperlihatkan kemarahan nya sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Lalu melanjutkan berjalan acuh melewati tubuh tinggi si namja. Tapi lagi-lagi orang itu menghadangnya.

"Oh, ayolah bukankah kubilang tidak usah jual mahal. Aku tahu siapa dirimu" Ucap namja itu begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu!?"

Namja itu tersenyum puas mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia dengar akhirnya terucap juga.

"Tidur denganku. Aku pasti akan membayarmu, kau tenang saja" Bisiknya sensual.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan bersiap untuk menampar wajah namja di hadapannya, tapi gerakannya lebih dulu dihentikan oleh namja itu.

**Grep~**

**Sret~**

Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Baekhyun sudah terpenjara oleh tangan namja itu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena dihimpit oleh pilar penyangga bangunan disana. Nafas Baekhyun naik turun menahan geram dan emosi.

"Lepaskan Aku brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala heum? Apa namja itu begitu kaya hingga kau betah dengan nya?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Ku bilang lepasshh..."

Baekhyun masih meronta hebat, dan ia tidak bohong cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kedua orang yang sibuk berdebat tadi menoleh bersamaan begitu suara namja menginstrupsi mereka. Dia Luhan, dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam saja mendapati Baekhyun diperlakukan kasar oleh orang lain.

Dengan cekatan Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya lalu memberikan death glare andalannya pada namja kurang ajar yang saat ini menatapnya tidak suka.

"Hei Bung, Jaga sikapmu! Apa kau tidak punya malu memperlakukan yeoja sekasar itu?"

Namja tinggu itupun mendesis marah karena urusannya digangu oleh orang lain. "Bukan urusanmu, memangnya kau siapa?" tanyanya menantang.

"Aku teman Baekhyun, dan aku tidak suka temanku diperlakukan kasar seperti itu!" Jawab Luhan cepat.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Luhan. Apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan teman? Sejak kapan status tabu itu mengikat mereka?

Ah sudahlah yang penting sekarang dia aman. Terbukti dari namja tinggi menyebalkan itu mulai pergi dari sana. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak terlalu fokus mendengar perdebatan antara Luhan dan namja tadi. Setidak nya kedua laki-laki itu tak sampai berkelahi.

Luhan mengangkat pelan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus gadis itu usap-usap.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit untuk menemukan dimana orang yang baru saja menghubunginya berada. Tadi dia sedang berada di kampus, ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba menelpon mengabarkan berita buruk padanya.

Nafas namja itu terengah-engah karena terlalu terburu-buru berlari. Setelah menangkap keberadaan Park Chanyeol, Sehun mulai bisa menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Hyung!"

Sehun memanggil Chanyeol hingga membuat namja yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya yang sedari tadi melamun segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu Hyung, Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas dari namja muda itu.

Bagaimana tidak, jika orang yang sedang berjuang hidup itu adalah Ibu kandungnya, orang yang selama ini merawatnya sampai dia tumbuh dewasa. Walau tak dipungkiri Chanyeol pun memiliki perasaan khawatir sama besar seperti Sehun, namun Chanyeol terlalu pintar memanipulasi ekspresinya.

"Dia pingsan lagi, dan langsung dibawa ke ER. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihatnya" Jawab Chanyeol santai seolah tanpa beban. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sangat ingin menangis. Cemas? tentu saja. Ia bahkan berulang-ulang berfikir jika saja Ibu nya benar-benar meninggalkan nya dengan perasaan bersalah yang masih setia menghantui. Maka, seperti kata Baekhyun. Ia akan menyesal seumur hidup nya jika dirinya masih bertahan dengan sikap egois itu.

Dan hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar datang kerumah sakit untuk menemui Ibu nya. Entah karena perkataan Baekhyun tadi pagi atau,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menemuinya. Ku kira kau sungguh-sungguh tidak peduli dengan Ibumu sendiri," Sindir Sehun telak. Jika boleh jujur Sehun sangat membenci orang dihadapan nya ini. Andai saja ia tidak menuruti keinginan Ibunya untuk berdamai dengan Chanyeol, mungkin saat ini Sehun lah yang menjadi musuh besar kakak nya itu.

"Aku kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bukankah kau bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku?" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi tunggu. Namja itu berdiri menghampiri Sehun. Ekspresinya begitu menjengkelkan dimata Sehun.

Sehun ingin sekali menghancurkan Chanyeol. Dan ia akan sangat bersyukur bila keinginannya itu tercapai. Tapi ia tidak cukup bodoh menunjukkan semuanya dengan gamblang. Namja itu, setelah harta yang ditinggalkan mendiang Ayah nya habis. Chanyeol lah yang menghidupi Ibu dan dirinya sampai saat ini. Hidup mewah dan serba kecukupan. Jadi, Sehun masih memiliki toleran yang besar jika mau memusuhi kakak nya. Bahasa kasarnya, dia masih membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapikan kemejannya yang tadi di kelinting lalu mengecek arlojinya. "Ku rasa aku harus segera pergi" Lalu menepuk bahu Sehun sambil berjalan melewatinya. "Kuharap dia cepat sadar"

'Tuhan, jika boleh meminta selamatkanlah Ibu ku' batin Chanyeol menjerit.

Sebelum Chanyeol semakin pergi jauh, Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"Hyung!"

Dan Chanyeol berbalik lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu" Ujar Sehun sengaja memancing Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mainanmu" Jawaban Sehun terdengar sangat ambigu, bahkan membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu. Aku ingin memilikinya."

Seketika itu juga raut wajah Chanyeol berubah mengeras.

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol menantang, kaki jenjangnya ia seret mendekati kakaknya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya Hyung, yeoja itu bahkan kau mengantarnya ke kampus pagi ini. Dia satu kampus denganku, dan aku tertarik padanya"

Chanyeol meredam amarahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan terpancing oleh kata-kata Sehun. Atau ia hanya akan membuat kekacauan disini.

"Ajukan permintaan lain. Dan jangan harap aku akan memberikanmu untuk hal satu itu"

Tanpa diduga Sehun malah tertawa renyah. Seperti mendapati kakaknya sedang bergurau dengan wajah tegang seperti itu. Hatinya tergelitik geli.

"Kenapa Hyung? Bukankah kau memiliki kekuasaan besar di dunia ini. Jadi ku kira hanya yeoja seperti dia bisa kau beli dengan mudah. Bahkan dalam jumlah banyak sekaligus"

"Berhenti berbicara konyol dengan ku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Chanyeol benar-benar berbalik dan memilih melangkah lebar-lebar segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap nya mengejek.

"Jadi dugaanku benar Hyung?"

Sehun menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya Oh Sehun"

Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak acara bermain pianonya. Gadis berwajah imut itu menoleh kearah Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang musik. Seperti biasanya mereka selalu memilih datang lebih awal dari mahasiswa yang lain. Apa lagi sekarang mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Tidak ayal kalau mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua disini.

"Namja tadi, Aku pernah sekelas dengannya dulu. Tapi Baek, apa kalian saling mengenal?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya yang tadi duduk menyamping sampai menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

Tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Luhan, Baekhyun hanya menganggapinya datar. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana namja yang Luhan sebut dengan Oh Sehun itu seperti mengetahui banyak tentangnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya,"

Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Lalu melanjutkan memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas tuts-tuts piano dengan indah. Luhan mendesah mendapati jawaban singkat itu, akhirnya ia memilih ikut bergabung memainkan jarinya di atas piano hingga menghasilkan harmonisasi alunan musik yang merdu.

"Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu"

Luhan tetap bermain walau sesekali menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perduli dengannya, tapi kurasa dia terlalu ikut campur urusanku"

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ia salah menekan note yang seharusnya menjadi bagian Luhan, alhasil tanpa sengaja jemari lentiknya bersentuhan dengan jemari kokoh namja itu. Menghasilkan perasaan aneh menjalari pipi nya.

"Ah, maaf" Luhan segera melepaskan tangan nya. Wajahnya berubah canggung.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar. Lalu membenarkan anak rambut yang mulai memanjang itu kebelakang telinganya. Tidak mau suasana menjadi canggung lantas Baekhyun kembali mamainkan musik dengan piano itu. Tapi belum cukup lama ia menghetikannya lagi.

"Ah sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu" Luhan mendengar Baekhyun seperti bergumam lirih. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya.

"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sering menerima hadiah di lokerku"

"Hadiah?" Luhan membeo.

"Ada sebuah kalung dan cincin, sekarang aku berpikir bahwa namja itu mungkin yang meletakkannya disana"

"Apa kau yakin Baekhyun?"

"Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu. Jadi kupikir dia orang yang sama"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan. Menatap bingung namja yang kini seperti sedang bepikir keras.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Luhan?"

Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya, tertawa garing.

"T-tidak, lalu akan kau apakan semua hadiah itu?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar. Awalnya ia mengira jika orang yang mengiriminya hadiah itu adalah pengagum rahasianya. Tetapi setelah kejadian hari ini, ia dengan lancang menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu mungkin saja adalah Namja kurang ajar di lobby kampus tadi pagi. Mana sudi Baekhyun menyimpan barang dari orang itu.

"Aku akan membuangnya. Ku pikir dia punya niat buruk padaku"

Seketika itu juga Luhan menatapnya kaget. Tapi dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Baekhyun, mau ku mainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah cerah.

"Lagu apa?"

"Ibu ku yang mengajariku, dulu dia sering memainkannya untukku saat aku sedang sedih dan marah padanya. Dan akhirnya aku akan lupa dengan masalahku, Dan memainkan lagu itu bersama-sama."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk sebentar. "Benarkah? dimana Ibumu sekarang?"

Luhan sudah memulai memainkan lagunya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedikit muram.

"Ibuku...Sakit"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah begitu sampai ditempat tujuan nya. Hari ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sahabat kecil nya dulu. Menurutnya memang lumayan lama dia tidak kemari untuk berkunjung. Hampir 4 bulan mungkin, entahlah dia juga sudah lupa.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kaca itu hingga bunyi lonceng membuat seseorang didalam nya menoleh kearah nya.

"Selamat data- ... Eh- Baekhyun!"

Seru seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi begitu mendapati sahabatnya datang. Secepat kilat gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan dan saling melepaskan rindu satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun, Astagaaaaa aku sangat merindukanmu" Ujar gadis tinggi itu girang bahkan masih setia memeluk Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku Tao, Aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengunjungimu" Ucap Baekhyun menyesal.

"Kau memang jahat. Tapi baiklah aku memafkan mu, ayo duduk"

Tao menyeret lengan mungil sahabatnya ke sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Gadis itu pemilik sebuah toko bunga ini, dulu Baekhyun sering kemari sebelum orang tuanya meninggal untuk sekedar menemani dan membantu Tao mengurusi tanaman hias nya itu.

Setelah membiarkan Baekhyun duduk, Tao pamit kebelakang mengambilkan minum untuk nya.

Baekhyun menatap kesekeliling toko bunga itu. Masih sama dengan 4 bulan terakhir dia datang kemari. Setelah ia tinggal dengan Chanyeol, ia memang jarang sekali kemari, bahkan jika tidak salah ia baru 3 kali datang dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun ini.

Lama Baekhyun mengamati sekitar, Tao sudah kembali membawakan minuman segar untuk nya. Sahabatnya itu masih sama, yeoja yang sangat periang dan sederhana.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Tao? Ku rasa kau semakin cantik saja" Celetuk Baekhyun memulai obrolan nya.

Hanya Tao lah sahabat satu-satu nya yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Menurutnya teman-teman nya yang pernah dekat dengan nya dulu hanyalah orang-orang munafik yang tidak berperasaan.

"Aku baik. Bagaiman denganmu Baek?" Tao menopang dagu menggunakan kedua telapak tangan nya. Gadis itu sibuk mengamati Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Jujur saja Tao merasa sangat gembira karena Baekhyun mengunjunginya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bisa tersedak nanti" Celoteh Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Menghentikan meminum minumannya sejenak. "Oiya Tao, diluar tadi aku melihat sepatu. Apa kau kedatangan tamu?"

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang benar Tao langsung _salting _saat ia bertanya demikian.

"E-eh itu, dia temanku"

Jawab Tao terlihat gugup. Oh Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu disini.

"Huang Zitao, jangan bilang kau sedang berkencan ya?"

"Tidak Baek!"

Lihatlah ekspresi Tao yang kelabakan semakin membuat Baekhyun gencar menggoda nya.

"_Aigoo_~ Pipi mu memerah Tao" Ujar Baekhyun semangat. Akhirnya tawa nya berhasil meledak saat melihat Tao menutupi pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun berhenti menggodaku!"

"Hahahah _Araseo_, jadi katakan padaku siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sangat penasaran.

Tao membuang nafas nya kasar. "Haih... dia hanya teman, dia kemari mencari bunga untuk Ibu nya yang sedang sakit"

.

.

Hampir satu jam berlalu Baekhyun disini. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti mengobrol untuk satu jam kedepan. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan jus jeruknya tadi, dan sekarang baru saja Tao membawakan segelas minuman segar lagi. Ahhh _Jinjja_ benar-benar sahabat yang baik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan pengusaha muda itu Baek, tapi kurasa dia merawatmu dengan baik"

Oceh Tao kembali berbicara cerewet.

"Merawat katamu? Kau kira aku bayi"

"Tentu saja bukan, mana ada bayi sebesar dirimu eoh?" Jawab Tao bercanda, sedangkan sahabatnya itu sudah mempoutkan bibir nya maksimal.

"Dia tidak merawatku Tao, Aku yang merawat diriku sendiri" Balas Baekhyun dengan suara terdengar kesal.

"Tapi dia memberimu uang sangat banyak kan?"

Dan Baekhyun tidak lagi menyangkal, tetapi menatap Tao semakin malas. Gadis itu memilih menyibukan diri dengan mengaduk-aduk minuman nya menggunakan sedotan.

Tao bergumam sebentar. Tiba-tiba gadis bermata panda itu teringat sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan lirih ia memanggil sahabatnya. "Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun pun mendongak sambil menaikkan alis nya bingung tiba-tiba mendapati wajah serius Tao yang menatap lurus kearah nya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Tao bertanya teramat hati-hati, walau bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya terluka karena tersinggung.

Tao tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa, itu karena Baekhyun sendiri yang bercerita padanya. Bercerita tentang banyak hal. Termasuk Baekhyun yang sekarang gila akan uang dan rela menjual tubuhnya demi dollar.

Tao tidak melarangnya. Namun berkali-kali gadis itu menasehati Baekhyun agar segera keluar dari dunia kelam itu. Tapi seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun selalu menolak nya dengan alasan yang sama.

"Aku menyukai uang Tao, dan aku bisa mendapatkan itu dengan mudah melaluinya"

Jawab Baekhyun santai. Memang seperti itulah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan jika sahabatnya kembali mengungkit-ungkit hidup nya. Karena bagi Baekhyun dirinya itu sudah kotor. Dan tidak ada tempat masih layak untuk menampungnya.

"Baek...Tapi aku takut kau akan terluka suatu hari nanti"

Tao menatap cemas.

"Huufftt, baiklahh Baek"

Tao menghela nafas nya, jika begini kata-katanya hanya akan membuat Baekhyun terpuruk. Dia memilih tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun bisa tersenyum. Gadis bermata sipit itu berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak apa"

_"Aku sudah selesai menanam semua bungamu, jadi sekarang berikan aku bunga Daisy itu"_

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam toko. Membuat Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh karena kaget. Tapi sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar kaget. Karena Tao sudah tahu ada orang disana dari tadi. Dan mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Kau?"

**To Bersambung...**

* * *

**Hi. Maaf baru muncul gyuuuth... Saya sedang pusing berat(?) Kepala setiap harinya berdenyut-denyut udah kaya dangdutan/lah/ Nulis pun jadi gak konsen.**

**Karena telat, pasti banyak yang males baca lagi deh? iya ya? jangan dong! huhuhu T_T **

**Apalagi gak nepatin yang kemaren ya? Padahal ngomong mau apdet rutin, tapi apa? Oho!**

**Jeongmal Mianhaeyo :(**

**...**

**Yang nanyain pair nya siapa... ChanBaek, LuBaek atau malah HunBaek /plak/ hehehe**

**Jika penasaran, ikuti aja sampe tamat ya? (walau gak yakin bakal tamat kapan /digiles/)**

**Tapi...tapi, kalau kalian udah tahu siapa saya (emang lo siapa?) pasti bakal tau Ending ke Siapa(?) hihihi...**

**Dan saya yakin banyak yang kesel karena gak ada NC disini! **

**saya hanya mao bilang... Kkaebsoooong~! **

**Ya sudahlah, itu aja kali. Baca lagi kalau masih minat ya? /kiss/**

**Thank You so much buat Review kemarin... Saya **_**sarang **_**kalian... 3 mumumumu :***

**Wanna Read and Review?**

**thank you**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuhnya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku sudah selesai menanam semua bungamu, jadi sekarang berikan aku bunga Daisy itu"_

_Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam toko. Membuat Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh karena kaget. Tapi sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar kaget. Karena Tao sudah tahu ada orang disana dari tadi. Dan mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa orang itu._

_"Kau?"_

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika baru saja bergumam. Gadis itu bangun dari duduknya dan menatap tak percaya namja yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Tetapi Baekhyun kalah cepat dengan Tao yang kini sedang berbicara pada namja itu.

"Aku sudah meletakkannya di dalam mobilmu"

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku pulang!" Akhirnya namja itu pergi dari sana. Dan Baekhyun lihat, namja itu sempat melirik kearahnya. Menyeringai.

Setelah kepergian namja tadi, Tao kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu Baek?" Tanya Tao bingung, pasalnya tadi seperti mendengar Baekhyun berkata sesuatu. Namun ia tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas.

"Dia siapa, Tao?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"A- Dia temanku Baekhyun" jawab Tao sedikit gugup mendapati tatapan serius Baekhyun.

"Tao" Baekhyun menatap tajam sahabatnya seolah menginginkan jawaban jujur darinya.

"Sungguh Baek"

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremas sprei putih di bawah tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lusuh. Saat Chanyeol semakin menggila bermain dengan kewanitaannya.

Mereka bahkan sudah bermain hampir setengah jam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti menyiksa Baekhyun, _Well,_ Bukan menyiksa dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Karena Chanyeol tidak sedang mencumbunya dengan kasar atau membobol lubangnya membabi buta. Chanyeol hanya membuat Baekhyun frustasi dengan sentuhannya.

Namja itu memainkan lidahnya begitu ahli pada bibir vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah klimaks berkali-kali. Mungkin sebentar lagi gadis itu bisa gila karena tidak mendapat pelampiasan atas nafsunya yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Chaannnnhh Akkkhhh..." Baekhyun semakin mengubur kepalanya pada bantal. Sumpah Chanyeol benar-benar menyiksanya.

Lagi, cairan milik gadis itu meluber dari dalam rahimnya. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah. Ia sungguh tidak habis fikir, sebenarnya apa mau Chanyeol menggodanya seperti itu.

"Hoshh...hahhh... Ahkkuuh... lelahh" Cicit Baekhyun teramat lirih. Bahkan untuk mengatakannya saja butuh tenaga besar baginya. Namun sayang keluhannya barusan itu malah membuat birahi Chanyeol semakin memuncak.

Namja itu mengeringai.

Puas? tentu saja belum.

"Kita bahkan belum ke intinya, sayang" Bisik Chanyeol sediktiv yang kini mulai menggoda lagi. Namja itu meremas dada kiri gadis itu pelan sambil menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada ceruk leher jenjang Baekhyun. Membasahi dengan salivanya kemudian ia hisap dengan sangat kuat.

"Kumohonn Chanyeolhhh..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, atau jika tidak Chanyeol akan semakin gila mempermainkan tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja desahan itu masih berhasil lolos.

"Aku belum selesai dengan pekerjaanku, sayang" Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Selanjutnya dada Baekhyun yang menjadi sasarannya. Chanyeol menggelitik nipple mungil itu dengan lidahnya dan memainkan yang sebelah dengan jari-jari dinginnya, memelintir serta menariknya kuat-kuat. Membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang.

Benar saja, Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti semudah itu. Chanyeol akan terus mencumbunya panas dan membawa akal Baekhyun melambung sampai fatamorgana. Dan jika boleh jujur Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat. Atau bahkan ia bisa pingsan sebentar lagi karena terlalu lemas.

Dada sebelah kirinya masih setia berada dalam mulut Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang kanan, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau sekarang ia merasa sangat ngilu disana. Hampir saja Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya namun Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh telanjangnya duduk. Gadis itu mengerjap lemas. Jiwanya terasa panas membara tapi ia tidak punya kekuatan akan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hei, Aku tidak mencumbumu untuk membuatmu tertidur. Cepat puaskan aku" Ucap Chanyeol tak berperasaan.

Tidur katanya? Sial, kalau saja Baekhyun masih punya sisa tenaga yang besar pasti ia akan membalas Chanyeol dengan harga yang sama. Membuat namja itu gila oleh segala sentuhannya dan membuat Chanyeol frustasi akan kenikmatan. Sayang nya Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk merealisasikan keinginannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis namja itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menggapainya dengan lemas. Sungguh ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain segera melahap benda panjang kebanggaan Chanyeol itu.

Baru saja penis itu memasuki mulutnya, Chanyeol sudah mendesaknya sampai pangkal tenggorokan. Baekhyun jelas tersedak dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Baekhyun terbatuk sebentar. Lalu kembali dengan pekerjaannya, mengulum penis Chanyeol seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Semakin cepat ia menyelesaikan tugasnya maka semakin cepat tubuhnya beristirahat. Tubuhnya lemas bukan hanya karena cumbuan panas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sepulang dari tempat Tao tadi dia belum sempat makan apapun. Dan dikerenakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam kamar lalu mencumbunya hebat, sekarang Baekhyun sungguh tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Chanyeol mendesis panjang, agaknya Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya terlena.

Namja itu tidak akan bertahan lama oleh sentuhan Baekhyun. Baru sebentar saja penisnya mendapat _blow job _dari si gadis kini miliknya sudah sangat hard. Chanyeol menengadah melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memberinya kenikmatan. Dia mendesahkan nama Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Masukkan sekarang!" Perintah Chanyeol terdengar frustasi. Matanya berkabut akan nafsu yang tak terbendung.

Baekhyun tentu hanya menurut. Pelan-pelan ia memposisikan kejantanan Chanyeol di depan kewanitaannya, memasukkannya perlahan sampai seluruh penis itu masuk semuanya. Kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Suara desahan keduanya memenuhi kamar. Mereka tidak merubah posisinya, masih Baekhyun yang berada di atas dan Chanyeol di bawah. Barulah setelah mendapati Baekhyun hampir ambruk, Chanyeol segera bangun, tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Namja itu merubah posisinya hingga gadis itu terlentang di bawahnya. Dia yang mengambil alih permainan. Menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bertenaga. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan pinggul membobol kewanitaan Baekhyun yang mulai menyempit. Menggenjotnya kasar beserta gairah dan nafsunya yang besar.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Chanyeol terbang pada dua tahun silam. Baekhyun si gadis polos yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Pertama kali dia menyentuh Baekhyun dulu, sempat ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya. Apalagi mendapati gadis yang dibelinya itu benar-benar masih perawan. Chanyeol melihatnya sendiri, darah mengalir dari selangkangan Baekhyun beserta sisa sperma miliknya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksa Baekhyun untuk menerima tawarannya. Namun nyatanya gadis itu menerima terang-terangan semua penawarannya. Baekhyun rela memberikan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas nafsu untuk Chanyeol demi uang yang sangat banyak.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol mulai sedikit merubah sikapnya. Awalnya Chanyeol adalah namja yang suka bergonta ganti pasangan demi kebutuhan _sexual_. Membayar pelacur manapun yang rela dia tiduri dengan imbalan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit. Yang jelas kelakuan Chanyeol itu sangat sering mengundang kontra dengan Ayahnya.

Mengingat Chanyeol adalah anak dari orang kaya dan dari keluarga terhormat. Tentu saja Ayahnya sering mencecarnya dengan banyak larangan. Hingga suatu hari Ayahnya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan seorang gadis tinggal bersamanya. Saat itu juga, Siwon -Ayah Chanyeol- mengusir Baekhyun dari apartementnya. Untungnya Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang berada di kantor segera pulang dan berhasil mencegah keinginan Ayahnya. Siwon murka, hingga pria paruh baya itu memanggil semua pengawalnya untuk menyeret Baekhyun agar menjauhi Putranya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Namja itu mengancam Siwon, kalau dirinya akan pergi dari rumah jika Ayahnya masih bersikeras mengusir Baekhyun dari sana. Awalnya Siwon tetap bersikukuh menyeret Bakehyun pergi. Sampai Chanyeol menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Ayahnya berfikir dua kali. Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan bermain dengan wanita manapun lagi setelah ini. Asalkan Siwon tidak jadi mengusir Baekhyun darinya.

Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun besar kepala, ia selalu menegaskan bahwa menampung Baekhyun hanya atas dasar kasihan. Lagi pula Baekhyun juga memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat merasakan kewanitaan Baekhyun menjepit erat penisnya. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia merasa semakin dekat pada puncaknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu orgasme beberapa detik lebih awal darinya.

Tubuh tegapnya ambruk di sebelah tubuh polos Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah terpejam, entah tertidur atau benar-benar pingsan.

Lama Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Hingga membuatnya tersadar bahwa hari sudah larut malam. Dengan lembut namja itu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun sampai bahunya, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya tidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dalam diam. Hari ini Chanyeol mengantarkannya ke kampus lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Entahlah ada yang aneh dalam diri Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan itu.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang" Bakhyun hampir saja membuka pintu mobil kalau saja Chanyeol tidak cepat menariknya hingga berbalik.

Belum juga Baekhyun berkedip kerena keget. Matanya malah terbelalak lebar saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium nya?

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali. Untuk meraba apa yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol menciumnya? pertanyaan itu kembali Baekhyun tanyakan dalam hati.

Mereka sangat jarang berciuman. Tidak bukan berciuman, tetapi Chanyeol yang menciumnya, dengan lembut? Oh Astaga, apa sebentar lagi akan kiamat. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menciumnya seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah menciumnya selembut ini. Mungkin jika mereka terlanjur berciuman itu hanya sekedar penyaluran hasrat Chanyeol yang membuncah saat mereka bercinta.

Banyak pertanyaan yang lancang berputar-putra di otak Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol mencium seperti itu.

Baekhyun mencoba tak membalas ciuman _stranger _itu. Tapi ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Rasanya berdetak lebih cepat. Dan tanpa sadar dia malah membuka bibirnya memberi akses lebih untuk Chanyeol memanjakannya.

Ciuman itu sangat basah dan berlangsung selama kurang lebih semenit, Chanyeol terus mengecap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan rakus. Namja itu baru sadar kalau bibir Baekhyun ternyata sangatlah manis. Dengan nafsu yang sedikit membara Chanyeol mendesak tubuh si mungil itu hingga menabrak kaca pintu mobil. Masih melumatnya panas bergairah. Sampai remasan pada dada kiri Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar. Gadis itu segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Karena feelingnya mengatakan 'bahaya'.

Baekhyun membenarkan rambut tergerai ya yang sedikit berantakan. Sambil menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Gadis itu berdehem sebentar. Tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol malah menatapnya santai. Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang disenderkan pada kemudi stir. Namja itu memandang remeh Baekhyun yang masih salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa kau itu adalah pelacurku. Dan seharusnya kau berfikir untuk tidak menjadi pelacur untuk orang lain" Ujar Chanyeol sadis sambil desartai seringaian memuakkan.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget. Gadis itu melotot tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Apa yang baru saja namja itu katakan?

"Apa katamu? Kau pikir aku menjual diriku pada orang lain? Cih!" Baekhyun berdecih kesal lalu keluar dari mobil itu dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat kasar sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia marah, bukankah biasanya dia biasa-biasa saja dengan semua kata-kata dan panggilan kasar Chanyeol yang dimaksudkan padanya. Tapi tak tahu mengapa setelah insiden ciuman _stranger _tadi, ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya yang paling kecil pun di injak-injak tanpa sisa.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengubah air mukanya. Bukan wajah angkuh yang sok berkuasa seperti tadi. Namun raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Jika boleh jujur Chanyeol baru saja teringat ucapan adiknya tempo hari. Dan ia menjadi emosi lalu entah dorongan dari mana ia malah mencium Baekhyun seperti tadi.

"Bocah sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol tidak jelas pada siapa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat memasuki kampus. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah mana pun.

Dan ia tidak tahu kalau baru saja melewati seorang namja yang memperhatikannya sedari ia keluar dari mobil. Tidak, bukan hanya setelah keluar dari mobil. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari sana, dan kegiatannya tadi. Namja itu melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Dia adalah Luhan. Namja yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik gerbang kampus itu. Namja yang tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan sangat panas. Namja yang kini meremas dadanya sakit.

Sakit? ya Sakit, karena Luhan sadar sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun itu. Awalnya hanya rasa kagum, namun lama kelamaan perasaan itu telah lancang menjadi rasa suka dan...cinta.

Luhan mencintai Baekhyun?

Luhan tahu. Dia sangat naif dengan pengakuannya, tapi mendapati Baekhyun yang selama ini memperlakukannya dengan baik membuatnya nyaman. Bahkan Luhan sempat berfikir bahwa Baekhyun juga tertarik kepadanya seperti yeoja yang lain.

Luhan mengela nafasnya berat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas ya dengan malas. Setelah duduk di bangkunya dengan iseng ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Mungkin bermain game sebentar bisa membuatnya lupa akan hal yang baru saja ia alami. Oh ya Ampun. Bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih teringat ciuman itu.

Baru semenit Baekhyun mulai menikmati gamenya tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Namja itu" Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Sepertinya Baekhyun teringat oleh namja yang kemarin datang ke toko bunga Tao. Dan ia merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Baekhyun harus mencari tahu. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tao kerena mengenal namja berama Oh Sehun itu.

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang besar, Baekhyun mendatangi kelas Sehun. Ia sempat bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berpapasan dengannya. Dan menyadari ia mendapat petunjuk begitu cepat, membuat Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa namja tinggi itu termasuk jajaran Mahasiswa terkenal.

"Cih, Pantas saja dia menyebalkan" Cibir Baekhyun lagi.

Setelah sampai ke kelas yang dia cari, Baekhyun tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi. Segera ia memasuki kelas itu tanpa ragu. Ada segerombolan mahasiswi yang sedang begosip dan juga ada sekelompok mahasiswa yang berdandan layaknya preman pasar.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pendangannya ke semua penjuru kelas, tetapi matanya tidak mendapati keberadaan Sehun disana. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya. Seseorang namja dari sekumpulan mahasiswa yang Baekhyun panggil dengan preman pasar lebih dulu menanyainya. Namja itu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Wah! ada nona cantik kemari, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya namja itu berusaha menggoda Baekhyun.

Belum juga Baekhyun menjawab, seorang namja berwajah tirus menimpali.

"Sepertinya aku tahu yeoja ini" Celetuk namja berwajah tirus itu.

"Ah! Aku ingat Jaehyun, dia milik Oh Sehun" Lanjutnya lagi. "Kau jangan macam-macam dengannya" Ujar namja itu memperingati teman nya.

Mendengar perkataan namja itu langsung membuat semua mahasiswi yang berada disana mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah mahasiswi yang pasti sedang membicarakannya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi ia ingat ia kemari memang untuk mencari Sehun. Jadi akhirnya ia beranikan juga menanyakan keberadaan namja tinggi itu.

"Di mana Oh Sehun sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung kepada namja bernama Jaehyun yang tadi menggodanya.

"Sehun sedang keluar, dia tidak berada disini!" Balas namja itu singkat, dia tentu tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi jika tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi incaran Sehun. Atau dia akan dalam masalah.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar bahwa Sehun tidak berada di kelasnya. Baekhyun memilih segera pergi dari pada kepalanya pusing mendengarkan bisik-bisik mahasiswi yang mulai sibuk membicarakannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan untuk menuju ke ruang musik. Menghabiskan waktunya disana sampai kelas usai mungkin pilihan tepat. Dengan bermodalkan earphone yang tadi pagi sempat ia temukan ditumpukan baju lemarinya. Dia sematkan benda bulat itu pada kedua telinganya. Setelah menyambungkan ke ponselnya, Baekhyun memutar lagu kesukaannya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melantunkan lagu yang mengalun merdu melalui earphone itu. Lagu adalah obat terampuh untuknya jika sedang merasa emosi.

Gadis itu meringis kecil saat lagu yang diputarnya berganti lagi. Itu adalah lagu kesukaannya saat masa kecilnya dulu. Saat Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku SD, Ibunya sering menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya menggunakan harmonika.

Sejujurnya bukan kebetulan saja Baekhyun menyukai musik. Itu semua ada alasannya. Dan alasan itu adalah Ibunya. Dulu Ibunya adalah seseorang penyanyi, Ibunya juga sangat pandai bermain musik. Sedangkan Ayahnya adalah orang pertama kali yang akan memberi tepuk tangan teramat meriah untuk Ibunya ketika selesai menyanyi.

Baekhyun rindu Ibunya, Baekhyun rindu Ayahnya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada mendiang orang tuanya bahwa ia akan hidup dengan tegar. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi gadis cengeng yang bahkan dengan berani menjual tubuhnya demi uang.

Kerena terlalu terhanyaut dengan lagunya tak sadar Baekhyun telah sampai pada lokernya. Gadis itu membuang nafasnya sebentar lalu membuka pintu loker untuk meletakkan tasnya di dalam sana. Baekhyun mengernyit mendapati setangkai mawar merah di dalam lokernya. Sepertinya mawar itu baru saja diletakkan, karena Baekhyun bisa mencium bau parfum yang sedikit tertinggal mengusik indra penciumnya. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah benar orang itu masih disitu atau sudah pergi. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hampir saja Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan mawar itu, namun matanya mendapati sebuah surat kecil terselip di dalam plastik mawar cantik itu. Baekhyun mengernyit. Tidak biasanya orang yang memberinya barang-barang seperti ini meninggalkan surat. Dan karena ia sudah terlanjur diliputi rasa penasaran yang dalam akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan membacanya.

**"Apa kau tidak menyukai semua hadiah dariku? **

**Kenapa kau tidak pernah memakainya sekali pun.**

**Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya sekali saja, sungguh.**

**Hari ini, akan ku tunjukan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya ****padamu!"**

Baekhyun mencoba tidak menanggapi perkataan orang itu.

"Apa? Memakai barangmu?" Baekhyun berdecak. Kemudian ditinggalkannya mawar merah itu disana dengan aroma wangi menyengat yang memenuhi lokernya. Bersama hadiah-hadiah yang pernah ia terima sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memindah tempat sedikitpun. Menurut Baekhyun laki-laki itu terlalu pengecut. Jika dia memang menyukai nya bukankah seharus nya namja itu berani mendatanginya. Bukan hanya diam-diam di belakangnya.

Atau jangan-jangan benar dugaan Baekhyun selama ini. Namja yang selalu mengusiknya itu... dia?

Alhasil Baekhyun dibuat ragu oleh perkiraannya sendiri. Dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang Baekhyun meninggalkan lokernya untuk memasuki ruang musik.

Betapa bola mata Baekhyun ingin keluar dari tempatnya begitu mendapati pemuda tinggi yang baru saja ia bicarakan tengah berdiri dengan menyandar pada tubuh grand piano, tempat favoritnya. Namja itu - Oh Sehun - tersenyum teramat manis padanya.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Entah apa maksud kalimat itu. Yang jelas perkataan Sehun berhasil meracuni otak Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mematung bodoh disana.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Hi dears... saya dateng membawa chap 4 dan ini udah update cepet loh, lumayan sih...kkkkk**

**ini juga ada NC nya walau g menggairahkan sama sekali/plak/ aih... apa masih pada penasaran sama namja yang ditoko bunga si Tao? dia Oh Sehun. sekarang tau kan? tau lah pastinya. Dan oiya ada yang gamau pair HunTao disini? Maaf dear ini tuntutan /ketokpalu/**

**Maaf ya, saya g bisa balesin review nya, bukan saya g baca, saya baca kok. Berulang-ulang malah. Hanya saja saya ga banyak waktu disana(?) **

**Oho! Ya sudahlah sekian saja. saya Ucapin banyak terimakasih sama readersnim yang udah follow, fav dan read plus review saya cinta kalian. Walau kalian enggak cinta saya, tp saya tetep cinta kalian *maksa **

**Yang gak review gpp sih, tp heran deh. Masa perlu di ingetin dulu yah? Oh! Kkaeb~**

**Thanks to: **

**phyunie - farfaridah16 - SaraswatiNinuk - devrina - DahsyatNyaff - chika love baby baekhyun - danactebh - beng beng max - baexian ree - nandyadwiandini10 - neli amelia - 90Rahmayani - Eclaire Oh - narsih hamdan - vitCB9 - mpiet lee -Shiners99 - nia aries - ShinJiWoo920202 - exoshipper - rura - guest1 - GIRLIEXO - KyuraCho -guest2 - guest3 - Ohmypcy - Cucu200293 - kim kimo - Sniaanggrn - mput - Park802 - KimRyeona19 - Septhaca - chanbaekyu - Byunnie506 - karwurmonica - Jung Hyejin - KCON - Fionny13 - Rly C JaeKyu - ladywufan - lili - bee - narsih hamdan - park kyung min - ParkByun - nurhasanah putri 146 - LynKim - LeeEunin - pinzame - LordChanyeol - nene493line - Parkbaekyoda - Chan Banana - happines delite - guest4 - cynemo - fanoy5 - nia aries - bobo - haru - IndahOliedLee - Baekhaan - guest5 **

**bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuhnya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri, letak grand piano itu berada di atas panggung yang dibangun sedikit tinggi beberapa senti dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Namja itu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih memandanginya diam. Membuat Sehun mulai berpikir macam-macam.

Baekhyun masih berpikir keras, mengira-ngira apa benar Sehun orang yang mengiriminya hadiah selama ini, seperti dugaannya. Tapi lamunan itu dibuyarkan oleh Sehun yang kini sudah persis di hadapannya. Masih tetap dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Ku dengar kau mencariku? Jadi... Kau mau bilang bahwa kau menerima tawaranku?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi bangga.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Apa kau gila? Dalam mimpimu!" Jawab Baekhyun sarkatis.

Sehun tertawa. "Lalu... untuk apa kau mencariku kalau begitu?" Sambil berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan Tao, tetapi sepertinya ada hal yang lebih menarik yang ingin lebih dulu ia tanyakan.

Masih dengan wajah sinisnya, Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa kau orang yang meletakkan mawar di lokerku?"

Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap jawaban itu adalah 'iya' agar ia dapat segera membuang semua barang-barang yang dipikirnya tak berharga itu.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bunga?" lalu mengernyit bingung.

"Ooh, jadi kau ingin bunga? Ku kira gadis sepertimu hanya menyukai uang, ternyata kau menyukai hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti itu juga" Jawab Sehun menahan tawa.

"Atau bahkan, perlu aku membelikan toko bunganya juga?"

Baekhyun sudah berancang-ancang untuk menendang orang menyebalkan itu. Sebelum Sehun kembali berbicara dan membuat emosinya semakin meninggi.

"Oh iya, yeoja penjual bunga itu," Sehun menampilkan smirknya. "Kurasa suatu kebetulan sekali, aku mengenalnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yakin kau memang sudah gila. Dan jauhi Tao!" bentak Baekhyun dengan mata menyalang.

"Hei, tidak usah melotot seperti itu, sepertinya memang begitulah takdir kita. Kebetulan itu sangat menyenangkan."

Sehun melangkah lagi semakin mendesak Baekhyun ke tembok belakangnya. Baekhyun tentu saja sedikit kelabakan karena tidak ada celah untuknya.

"Jangan berani mendekati Tao!"

Walau saat ini gadis itu sudah terdesak, tapi itu tidak menciutkan nyalinya sama sekali. Suaranya masih saja sama, penuh penegasan.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau yeoja itu menyukaiku" Balas Sehun begitu percaya diri. Seringaian tak luntur sedikitpun dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun membelalak saat Sehun memberitahunya suatu kenyataan yang sangat ia risaukan.

"Atau... kau punya penawaran untukku?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Saat ini dia sedang menikmati wajah tegang gadis yang sudah berada di kukungan lengannya.

"Menjauh dariku sekarang!"

Baekhyun menggertak, baru menyadari jika sekarang ia sudah terpojok dan namja itu terus mendesaknya semakin sesak. Dengan pasti wajah Sehun sudah persis di hadapannya.

Tidak ini bukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang biasanya tidak akan terintimidasi seperti ini. Masih mencoba bergerak namun lagi-lagi gagal, bahkan kakinya pun sudah terhimpit oleh kaki berotot milik Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, bahwa ada 'kebetulan' yang lain diantara kita" Sehun menjilat bibirnya sebentar. Sepertinya dia juga bisa gila mendapati bibir ranum Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, siap santap.

Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ingin meraup bibir Baekhyun.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun memberi perlawanan pada Sehun dengan menggeleng-geleng brutal, ia sibuk meronta tetapi Sehun terlalu kuat mencengkeram tubuh mungilnya. "Brengggsssekkk, menjauh dariku"

Semakin Baekhyun memberontak, semakin bertambah pula semangat Sehun untuk merasakan bibir itu. Ya, sangat menantang.

**Praaaangg~**

Suara benda pecah menggema didalam sana. Karena keget, Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Begitu dirasa punya kesempatan lepas Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Segera ia dorong tubuh besar Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga agar menjauh darinya. Nafasnya memburu karena marah.

Sebuah bola basket menggelinding mendekati tempat mereka berdiri. Wajah Sehun berubah kesal mendapati sebuah benda bulat itu. Dan tak berapa lama disusul seseorang namja memasuki gedung musik setengah berlari.

"Luhan" Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Sedangkan Sehun sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam nya karena Luhan, lagi-lagi menggagalkan rencananya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela, dan aku kemari untuk mengambil bolaku"

Ujar Luhan terlampau santai. Bahkan namja itu perlu menjelaskan apa yang telah ia perbuat tanpa ditanya.

Setelah bola itu sudah di tangannya, Luhan tersenyum sekilas, tidak lupa menoleh kearah Sehun orang yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Luhan lalu pergi dari sana dengan senyum kemenangan yang disembunyikan.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang duduk menekuk lutut diatas sofa rumahnya. Gadis itu membiarkan televisi menyala tanpa niat menontonnya. Karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk meringis kesakitan mencengkeram perutnya yang seperti diremas-remas tanpa ampun

"Ahh... sakit sekali" Rintihnya seorang diri. Bahkan kedua matanyanya memerah menahan tangis. "Ya Tuhaaaaannn, sakit sekali"

Baekhyun ingin bergerak mencari apapun yang bisa membuat sakit perutnya mereda. Tetapi apa yang di akan dia lakukan malah membuat penderitaannya bertambah. Rasa nyerinya semakin sakit, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringis sambil mempertahankan posisinya. Menekuk lututnya erat-erat.

Tak berapa lama tedengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Disana menampilkan sosok Park Chanyeol memasuki rumah sambil membuka jasnya yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya diluar sedang hujan. Namja itu baru pulang dari kantornya. Dan dia kemari tentu untuk meminta jatah.

Namja itu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil botol air. Ia sudah tahu kalau disana ada Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau yeoja itu sedang kesakitan. Dan setelah matanya mendapati keanehan itu, ia mengerutkan keningnya ingin tahu. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tempat Baekhyun meringkuk dia atas sofa. Membatalkan niatnya mengambil air sejenak dan memilih menghampiri gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu sudah berada di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan meringis menatapnya.

"Perutku sakit" Jawab Baekhyun singkat, lalu selebihnya memilih meringkuk lagi.

"Sakit? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia ingat jika Baekhyun memiliki penyakit maag kronis setahun yang lalu. Yang sudah tidak tahu untuk sekarang, kerena gadis itu sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluhkannya. Chanyeol tentu juga tidak mau pusing-pusing mencari tahu.

"Aku sedang datang bulan"

Chanyeol membeliakkan matanya. "Apa?" Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya.

Baekhyun memilih diam. Gadis itu sudah sekuat tenaganya menahan sakit. Ia tidak mau buang-buang tenaga untuk berbicara lagi.

Cukup lama Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun. Sudah hampir seperempat jam gadis itu masih saja meringkuk -terlihat- begitu kesakitan. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Kembali ia mendekati Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sudah berniat pergi mandi. Tapi rasa tidak tega tiba-tiba bangun dari dalam dirinya.

"Apa rasanya begitu sakit?" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya ia lumayan khawatir. 'apa ada orang yang mati karena sakit perut saat datang bulan?' dan pertanyaan konyol itu terus saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak punya obat untuk mengatasinya?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai terlihat frusatasi. Dan lebih frusatasi lagi ketika matanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang sambil mendengus sebentar. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Namja itu beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia meraih sebuah jaket yang tersampir di sebelah televisi. Chanyeol keluar dari rumah Baekhyun setelah meraih kunci mobilnya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit. Ia kira Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya. Karena percuma datang kemari jika mendapatinya sakit. Ia tentu tidak bisa melayani namja itu. Tapi apa iya? Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi pasrah dan tidak menuntut? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau menebaknya.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan nyeri seperti ini ketika menstruasi. Baekhyun ingat, ia selalu menapatkan mensnya rutin tiap bulan. Dan selama itu, semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang namanya nyeri sesakit ini sebelumnya, dan sekarang saat tiba-tiba ia mengalami nyeri saat haid, Oh Tuhan ini sangat menyakitkan, ia tidak tahu cara mengatasinya. Obat? Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyimpan benda-benda seperti itu karena ia kira tidak memerlukan.

Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, tepatnya setengah jam sudah berlalu. Ia mencoba membiarkan nyeri itu reda dengan sendirinya. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Karena sampai sekarang sakitnya tak kunjung hilang.

Chanyeol datang lagi. Baekhyun sudah tidak mau memperhatikan apapun disekitarnya. Tidak menoleh saat Chanyeol kembali mengahampirinya. Baru ketika sebuah suara botol kaca beradu dengan meja gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Itu, minum lah"

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah botol dalam kantong plastik yang baru saja dibelinya. Obat penghilang nyeri haid.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Apa Chanyeol di hadapannya ini yang baru saja bicara? Apa Chanyeol ini juga yang sudah pergi keluar untuk membelikan obat untuknya ditengah hujan deras begini. Oke, untuk sesaat Baekhyun tertegun tidak percaya.

"Di dalamnya juga ada coklat. Aku dengar kalau coklat bisa meredakan nyeri pada perutmu" Lanjutnya.

'Aku dengar?' Oh Ayolah. Chanyeol itu ternyata pintar sekali berbohong. Mana ada waktu bagi orang sibuk sepertinya untuk sekedar mendengar obrolan seputar keluhan wanita saat datang bulan. Ck, dasar Park Chanyeol. Padahal ia mengetahui semua itu dari internet. Saat perjalanan ke supermarket tadi dia sibuk browsing di di Internet cara mengatasi nyeri saat datang bulan. _Well_, pantang baginya untuk berkata jujur. Itu melukai harga dirinya.

Sadar kerena Baekhyun menatapnya heran, lantas ia memilih segera pergi dari sana. "Cepat minum obatmu dan beristirahat lah. Aku mau mandi!"

Lalu benar-benar pergi memasuki kamar.

* * *

Pagi ini adalah hari minggu dan Chanyeol sudah merencanakan menghabiskan hari liburnya disni. Ia kira bisa bercinta sampai puas tadi malam, tapi nyatanya dia malah harus mengubur hasratnya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan kemeja kaos sebagai atasannya dan kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana hot pant di atas paha. Mengira bahwa Baekhyun baru saja mandi jika dilihat dari sisa titik-titik air diujung rambut gadis itu. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuh seksi Baekhyun. Tentu ia ingat jika masih belum bisa mengajak Baekhyun bercinta sekarang.

Dan itu benar apa adanya. Semalam Chanyeol manahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh pelacur mungilnya. Dia memilih tidur sendiri daripada tidur seranjang dengan Baekhyun, karena kalu itu terjadi Chanyeol tak bisa menjamin akan kuat menahan nafsunya yang cepat sekali merasuki otaknya.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan semangkuk sereal plus susu coklat yang baru saja dibuatnya kepada namja itu.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa semalam Chanyeol tidak tidur di sampinnya. Karena merasa kesakitan akhirnya semalam ia memilih tidur lebih awal. Dan tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengganggunya.

Mereka memang sering menghabiskan sarapan bersama. Dan ini bukanlah hal baru lagi mendapati kedua orang itu menikmati sarapan satu meja.

"Aku tidur di kamar tamu" Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu memakan serealnya.

"Aku tentu tidak segila itu membiarkanmu mati karena bercinta saat datang bulan. Aku juga masih punya moral" Jawab Chanyeol terdengar frontal, tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi antara mereka. Kedua orang itu memilih menghabiskan sarapanya tanpa obrolan yang berarti. Baekhyun lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya, gadis itu beranjak untuk mencuci mangkuknya di wastafel dapur. Ia ada janji sebentar lagi, dan sepertinya setelah ini Baekhyun akan segera meninggalkan rumah.

Begitu Ia selesai mengelap tangan basahnya menggunakan serbet, lalu Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah!" Perintah Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut.

Namja itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh rampingnya jatuh di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kaos Baekhyun yang melorot. "haahhh aku bisa gila" Gumamnya lirih mendesah frustasi.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah melahap bibir tipis di hadapannya itu. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Chanyeol sangat tersiksa dengan itu. Ciumannya begitu basah dan panas, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk berbuat pelan, namja itu terlihat sangat tergesa seolah-olah jika terlalu lambat maka Baekhyun akan raib darinya.

* * *

Baekhyun pergi kerumah sakit hari ini. Seperti janjinya yang ia buat minggu lalu dengan Dokternya, Dokter itu juga mengetahui secuil aib yang sedang ditanggung nya. Dokter itu mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Gadis yang menjual tubuhnya demi uang.

Ia berjalan sambil terus melamun sepanjang jalan, otaknya sibuk memikirkan perkataan Dokter tentang masa depannya. Baekhyun sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Saat ini hidupnya begitu enak, tak perlu bekerja dengan payah bahkan uang akan datang menghampirinya.

Tapi ia juga ingat, itu tak mungkin berlangsung selamanya. Mungkin nanti ada kalanya Chanyeol akan bosan dengannya. Dan ia akan dibuang bagai sampah yang tak ada gunanya. Lalu setelah itu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat memikirkan jawabannya.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang yang juga sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

**Bruukkk~ **

Mereka bertubrukan cukup keras hingga membuat Baekhyun merintih merasakan bokongnya yang mencium lantai dengan tidak elit. Dan saat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya, ia lebih dulu dipanggil orang itu.

"Baekhyun?"

* * *

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Namja itu tampaknya tidak peduli jika Baekhyun akan menolak sewaktu-waktu. Luhan tetap menggandeng pergelangan tangan gadis itu tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Mereka pergi menuju ke ruang perawatan pasien. Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan tempat itu, pasalnya saat dirinya melewati lorong tadi disana begitu sepi. Luhan menoleh menyadari kebingungan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya karena dibawa kemari olehnya. Luhan tersenyum sekilas lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Maaf kan aku karena membawamu kemari. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu tapi..." Luhan menatap gadis itu sekilas. "Jika kau mau."

"Kemana?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan memilih melanjutkan berjalan. Baekhyun mengekori debelakangnya, sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ingin Luhan tunjukkan padanya.

Baekhyun tertegun begitu pintu ruangan di hadapannya terbuka. Matanya menajam dan tidak teralihkan sedikitpun pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk sambil tertunduk ditepi ranjangnya. Luhan masuk lebih dulu, namja itu mendekati wanita yang berada didalam tadi. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus masuk atau tetap berdiri mematung disana menonton Luhan yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapan wanita itu.

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat tatkala mendengar bagaimana Luhan memanggil wanita itu.

"Mama..."

Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiri ditempatnya. Bahkan ia tidak beranjak kemana-mana dari tadi, ia hanya disana dan melihat semuanya dalam diam. Mendengar bagaiman Luhan menyeruakkan kata 'Mama' berkali-kali tetapi wanita di hadapannya sama sekali tidak memberinya respon.

Tidak ada yang bisa memberitahu Baekhyun tentang kenapa Luhan yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Namja itu terus memanggil si wanita yang masih enggan berbicara.

"Mama... wo xiang ni, maafkan Luhan karena jarang kemari"

Luhan menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"..."

"Apa Kau baik?"

"..."

Tapi wanita itu masih tak memandangnya.

"Luhan sangat baik ma"

Luhan meringis mendapati Ibunya tidak meresponnya barang sedikit pun. Memang ini sudah biasa, dan Luhan sangat sedih karena itu. Ia merindukan Ibunya, Ibu yang mengasihinya lebih dari siapaun di dunia ini.

"Apa Mama marah karena Luhan jarang kemari lagi?"

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menangis sekarang. Sudah terlalu lama ia mendapati keadaan Ibunya yang demikian, dan Luhan sangat ingat apa penyebabnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memandang terpaku pada wanita disana. Bagaimana paras wanita itu, wajahnya cantik. Walau kelihatan umurnya sudah menua, pipinya terlihat sangat tirus dan penampilannya berantakan. Lama ia memandangi setiap inci detail wanita itu. Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang membuat matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari sana.

* * *

"Dia Ibumu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Luhan memanggil wanita tadi.

"Maaf Baekhyun karena membawamu pergi begitu saja. Yaa, dia adalah Ibuku. Wanita itu yang melahirkanku"

Jawaban Luhan begitu lemah membuat Baekhyun bisa memahami perasaan Luhan sekarang ini. Namja itu terlihat murung.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit. Setengah jam yang lalu Luhan meninggalkan ruangan tempat Ibunya berada. Dan tidak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih terus mengikutinya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk menunduk. "Ibumu cantik" Ujarnya lembut.

"Dia memang sangat cantik, -_sepertimu-_"

"Apa kau mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum amat manis dan Luhan tentu tak bisa mengabaikan gadis cantik itu barang sedikit pun.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada siapapun. Tapi saat Baekhyun menyatakan diri bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya ia tak akan kuasa menolak.

"Ibuku gila... Dia mengalami depresi saat aku baru berumur 10 tahun, Ibu melupakanku"

Awalnya gadis itu kaget mendengar pengakuan Luhan, tetapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap diam, telinganya sudah siap mendengar tentang kehidupan masa lalu namja itu. Entahlah sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan cerita siapapun. Tapi pada Luhan, sepertinya itu pengecualian.

"Ibuku tertekan karena rasa penyesalannya"

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat seolah-olah untuk membuka lamanya memerlukan kekuatan yang besar pada tubuhnya.

"Dia menghianati Ayah. Ibuku berselingkuh dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya"

Namja itu semakin menunduk dalam. Fikirannya berkecamuk tidak karuan.

"Mereka menikah karena perjodohan, Ibu tidak mencintai Ayahku. Dan diam-diam masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya menjadi Ayah kala mengetahui semua fakta itu. Tapi Ayahku begitu mencintai Ibu, dan dia memaafkan semua kesalahan yang Ibu perbuat. Bahkan tetap memaafkan Ibu ketika dia mengaku tengah mengandung aku... dengan namja lain"

Mata Luhan teralihkan pada ujung sepatunya yang kini terlihat lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Ibuku merasa sangat bersalah hingga membuat hidupnya sendiri seperti ini"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun terpaku menatapnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

"Terimakasih telah menemaniku Baekhyun" dan perkataan Luhan menyadarkan Baekhtun seketika.

Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan bergumam lirih.

"Oh iya Baekhyun"

Luhan merogoh sesuatu didalam sakunya. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa menunggu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Pandangannya pun tak teralihkan sampai saat Luhan meraih lengan kanannya. Namja itu memasangkan sesuatu pada pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun berkedip berkali-kali.

"Ini" Tangannya terulur menyentuh gelang yang baru saja Luhan pasangkan padanya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

"Aku mengambilnya lagi dari lokermu, kerena kau tidak mau memakai itu"

"Luhan"

"Benar Baekhyun, aku yang selama ini memberikan semua hadiah itu padamu. Mungkin kau berfikir bahwa aku adalah pecundang"

Selama ini ia kira bahwa hadiah itu dari Sehun, namja menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya. Tapi ternyata...

"Apa kau benar-benar tak menyukainya?"

Apa benar Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Tidak, tadi ia bilang tidak suka karena mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun. Dan ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Baekhyun Aku menyukaimu"

Dan Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan semakin membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Luhan aku..."

**Bersambung...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun pergi dengan terburu-buru setelah menyeruakan penolakan atas pernyataan cinta Luhan pada nya. Tetapi tidak tahu kenapa kini perasaan nya sedikit bimbang. Ini bukan dirinya, seharusnya ia tidak akan memikirkan ini berlarut-larut apalagi mengganggap nya serius. Selama dia bisa makan kenyang, dia bisa shopping dan dia bisa hidup dengan senang. Asal kan ada uang. Maka ia tidak perlu memikirkan cinta. Dirinya tidak butuh cinta. Berkali-kali Baekhyun meyakin kan hatinya bahwa cinta hanya membuat manusia menjadi lemah. Dan ia sudah menekan kan itu dengan jelas pada jalan hidupnya.

_"Baekhyun Aku menyukai mu"_

_Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludah nya sendiri begitu mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan. Matanya membeliak tidak percaya._

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu Han" Ulang Baekhyun lagi dengan ragu. Ia takut salah dengar._

_Luhan meraih tangan nya dan menggenggenggam nya begitu erat. Namja itu memancarkan pandangan serius. Membawa Baekhyun larut dalam kejujuran di setiap kalimat nya. Luhan ingin menunjukkan, menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu mengagumi gadis yang sedang berada dihadapan nya itu._

_"Baekhyun... Aku menyukaimu... atau bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu..."_

_Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun yakin jika pendengaran nya bermasalah._

_"Luhan aku..." Baekhyun menatap intens jemarinya yang sedang Luhan genggam. Secepat yang Baekhyun bisa ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Gadis itu berdiri dan beranjak menjauhi Luhan. _

_"Tidak Luhan, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan mu... maaf" Putus Baekhyun tegas setelah percaya kalau ini nyata._

_Ia hendak berbalik namun Luhan dengan cepat menangkap kembali pergelangan tangan nya._

_"Kenapa... ?" Tanya Luhan begitu lirih. Membuat Baekhyun bergetar mendengarnya. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" _

_Luhan mengebalkan hatinya. Namja yang ia lihat kemarin, namja yang mencium Baekhyun nya. Ia ingin mendengar dari Baekhyun sendiri bahwa namja waktu itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Mungkin menghibur hatinya sendiri. Ia begitu mengagumi Baekhyun. Luhan selalu memperhatikan gadis itu cukup lama. Luhan yakin, bahwa Baekhyun mungkin belum memiliki kekasih. _

_Baekhyun tidak berbalik. Mengepalkan sebelah tangan nya yang bebas dan membuang nafas nya kasar. _

_"Kau tidak mengenalku Luhan. Dan sekali lagi ku katakan, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan mu" _

_Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan nya lagi lalu benar-benar malangkah pergi dari sana. Tidak perduli pada Luhan yang memanggil namanya pilu. Tidak perduli pada Luhan yang mungkin kini merasakan patah hati. Baekhyun tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh kebelakang._

Ia mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia juga tidak meminta Luhan menyukai nya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa menolak pernyataan cinta Luhan membuatnya kalut. Luhan adalah namja baik-baik. Dan namja baik-baik tidak pantas menyukai gadis sepertinya. Baekhyun membimbing hatinya agar tidak tersentuh perasaan cinta selama ini. Ia selalu membuang jauh-jauh hal -yang menurutnya- konyol itu. Tapi kenapa begitu ada orang setulus Luhan menyatakan cinta padanya ia harus goyah. Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak waras?

"Tidak Baekhyun, cinta itu konyol, cinta itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang hidupnya sempurna" _Bukan seorang pelacur murahan seperti dirimu._

Ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Luhan di taman Rumah sakit lalu menuju mobilnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih punya logika, ia tidak mungkin bisa menyetir jika pikiran nya sedang kacau. Alhasih ia hanya berdiam diri kurang lebih seperempat jam didalam mobilnya. Setelah merasa pikiran nya sedikit membaik, Baekhyun menjalankan mobil nya.

Di jok sebelah ponsel nya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Baekhyun mengangkat telepon nya dengan segera, karena mengetahui si penelpon adalah sahabat nya, Tao. Baekhyun kira ia bisa menemui gadis keturunan China itu setelah ini.

Tapi ide itu terdengar bagus sebelum ponsel nya tersambung dan suara gadis menangis menyapa telinganya.

"Baekhyun, hiks... tolong aku"

Baekhyun mendelik begitu mendengar suara Tao disertai isak tangisan. Setelah bertanya dimana sahabatnya sekarang berada, lantas ia segera menuju ke tempat yang Tao sebutkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sambil menoleh kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari ruang Emergency yang Tao beritahukan padanya.

Tak perlu berkeliling jauh akhirnya Baekhyun sampai disana.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi katakan padaku"

Serbu Baekhyun begitu mendapati sahabatnya sedang meringkuk. Penampilan nya berantakan bahkan baju nya kotor.

"Baekhyun... hiks"

Bukannya menjawab dulu. Tao malah segera menubruk tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana ini d-dia dia terluka parah Baek"

"Apa, siapa maksud mu Tao. Demi Tuhan, tenangkan dirimu"

"Dia, dia tertikam pisau"

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Dengan pelan ia membimbing Tao menuju ke sebuah bangku, mengelus punggung sahabat nya agar merasa lebih baik. Karena menurutnya percuma membiarkan Tao yang masih kalap berbicara, yang ada ia malah pusing mendengar ceritanya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu seorang yang Tao tangisi keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajah namja yang semula putih itu semakin terlihat pucat, mengingat apa yang baru saja Dokter sampaikan bahwa namja itu kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka tikaman diperut nya, dan hal itu terjadi saat si namja mencoba menyelamatkan Tao dari rombongan perampok. Membuat Tao semakin menyalahkan dirinya berkali-kali atas apa yang terjadi pada namja itu.

Baekhyun tentu tidak akan sepening ini jika namja itu bukanlah namja kurang ajar yang terus mengejar-ngejarnya. Ia tentu tidak akan ikut resah seperti Tao jika saja dia bukan Sehun. _Heol, _ tapi namja itu benar-benar Sehun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan luapan emosi nya begitu tahu bahwa Sehun sudah menyelamatkan nyawa sahabat nya.

Dan sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun mengira bahwa semua ini bukanlah kebetulan, tetapi seperti sudah direncanakan.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk diruang rawat Sehun seorang diri. Bukan karena Baekhyun ingin disana, tentu saja tidak. Melihat Tao bagitu kacau benar-benar membuat nya ikut uring-uringan. Akhirnya ia menyuruh Tao untuk pulang dulu, setidak nya membersihkan dirinya. Lalu menyuruhnya kembali setelah perasaan nya tenang. Dengan janji Baekhyun akan disana sampai sahabatnya kembali, _Well_ menunggui Sehun.

Hampir saja ia juga mencecar Tao dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengisi otak nya. Namun sepertinya bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat. Tao sudah seperti orang gila tadi, dan memberondong nya dengan pertanyaan sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

Lama Baekhyun duduk merenung disana, sesekali ia menoleh kearah ranjang tempat namja itu berbaring untuk memastikan kondisinya. Sampai ketika ia menyadari ada pergerakan dari seseorang disebelah nya itu, Baekhyun segera mendekat.

Sehun siuman.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera kembali kedalam dimana kamar rawat Sehun berada. Dokter dan bebarapa suster sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Memberitahukan bahwa keadaan namja itu sudah mulai stabil.

Sehun terlihat memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang namja itu. Tidak bermaksud membangunkan Sehun, yang ia kira teridur lagi. Tapi begitu ia sudah persis disisi ranjang, Sehun menunjukkan tanda-tanda terjaga.

Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

Baekhyun hampir terlonjak begitu mendengar Sehun berbicara.

Perlahan-lahan mata namja itu terbuka. Masih dengan senyum yang dikulum dari belah bibir nya. Sehun mendapati wajah kaget Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Aku tidak sedang mengigau. Aku berbicara pada mu, Baek-Hyun"

Terang Sehun dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

Semakin lama matanya terbuka sempurna dan memberi tatapan sayu dalam artian berbeda. Bukan tatapan sayu menggoda seperti yang biasa dia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun. Tapi dari tatapan mata seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Baekhyun segera mengubah air mukanya yang semula terlihat kaget menjadi tenang dengan tatapan tajam.

Jujur saja sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disini. Lebih baik jika Sehun tidak bangun maka ia akan menungguinya dengan tenang. Tidak jika namja itu sadar. Karena pasti hanya akan memancing emosinya.

"Kau sudah sadar. Kurasa aku sudah tidak ada alasan disini" Ujarnya sedikit terdengar sangar.

Baekhyun meraih tas jinjing nya berniat pergi dari sana. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan menelpon Tao agar segera kembali kemari.

Keningnya mengernyit karena tidak mendapat balasan dari namja itu. Batin nya berpikir, apakah Sehun masih kesakitan. Tapi ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha menampik pikiran bodoh nya. Untuk apa ia mencemaskan Sehun.

Masih sempat menoleh sebelum memutar kenop pintu itu. Sedangkan Sehun masih tersenyum seperti tadi menatap kepergian nya tak bergeming.

Dan menyisakan otak Baekhyun menerka-nerka apa yang orang itu rencanakan. Ia pasti akan mengurusnya, itu pasti. Tapi nanti karena tidak mungkin ia menyerang seseorang yang masih setengah hidup.

Untung saja Tao sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dilantai satu. Setelah menyampaikan bahwa Sehun sudah siuman pada Tao Baekhyun segera pamit untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru Baek?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah imut. Gadis itu saat ini sudah terlihat lebih segar dari pada beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku harus pulang, ada urusan" Jawab Baekhyun yang pasti bohong.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah membantuku menjaganya. Hati-hati dijalan"

Baekhyun berdecak sebentar sebelum memilih melanjutkan langkah nya. Sepertinya memang benar Tao ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sehun. Ia akan menanyakan nya nanti.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Kau mau kemana?"

Tao Baru saja ia memasuki kamar rawat Sehun di buat cemas setengah mati mendapati namja itu hendak turun dari atas ranjang nya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Sehun yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan gara-gara kaget mendengar pekikkan nya barusan.

"Kau mengagetkan ku"

Balas Sehun dengan nada khas nya, dingin.

Tao memapah tubuh tinggi itu agar duduk kembali. Bibir nya mengerucut kesal oleh jawaban Sehun. "Kau yang membuatku kaget, kata Baekhyun kau baru saja sadar. Kau sudah mau turun ranjang sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

Tao pura-pura memasang wajah galak gagal nya.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi, tidak mungkin kan jika aku buang air disini"

"Seharusnya kau memanggil suster, bagaimana kalau tadi kau terjatuh"

"Sebelum kau datang dan menggetkan ku semua baik-baik saja"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Dasar keras kepala, ya sudah aku akan membantumu"

Sehun mulai berdiri lagi dengan sebelah pundak nya yang dipapah oleh Tao.

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, kau tahu Aku berat"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat berat sekali"

* * *

Luhan menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia juga terang-terangan mengacuhkan Kai yang mengajak nya makan siang dikantin. Dengan wajah lesu dan langkah lunglai ia memilih kembali kekelas untuk beristirahat.

Luhan banyak mengira, apa mungkin Baekhyun marah padanya? Marah karena dia telah lancang menyatakan perasaan nya. Setelah insiden dan perbincangan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun sepekan yang lalu, ia sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun muncul dihadapan nya.

Ia ingin sekali menemui Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya rasa percaya dirinya sedikit mengendur. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini Luhan sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas musik. Seperti memang sengaja menghindarinya, Dan dia sendiri belum memiliki keberanian cukup menemui gadis itu lagi.

Akhirnya ia menggeram frustasi. Bebarapa hari ini Luhan kehilangan nafsu(?) tidur nya. Bukan hanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah. Tetapi tentang Baekhyun, gadis itu berhasil merasuki alam tenang nya hingga membuat Luhan kewalahan. Pikiran nya berkecamuk dan semua rongga otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan satu nama itu.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku Baekhyun" Gumamnya lirih lalu memilih mengubur wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan.

* * *

Sofa itu berderit menemani pergumulan mereka yang begitu intim. Suhu ruang tamu yang semula hangat kini menjadi semakin panas dibakar gairah. Bahkan jam dinding menjadi saksi betapa bersemangatnya cumbuan namja itu kepada gadis dibawah nya. Satu minggu tidak bercinta, itu sama denga makan tanpa lauk. Bagi Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar bisa memuaskan hasratnya.

Desah sexy tak pernah lolos sedikitpun dari bibir tipis itu. Mata nya tertutup rapat oleh rasa nikmat dan frustasi. Saraf nya mengejang tatkala Chanyeol menghisap kulit dadanya yang setengah telanjang. Dan akal nya akan benar-benar hilang karena area sensitifnya telah dijamah tanpa ampun. Baekhyun hanya bisa semakin mendesah pasrah.

Dengan gerakan lambat Chanyeol menurunkan celana panjang Baekhyun hingga melorot kelantai. Membelai kewanitaan si gadis, mendapati bahwa disana sudah basah maka Chanyeol tak akan membuang banyak waktu lagi. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan (lubang) Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Brengsek, kau tahu aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu"

Gumam Chanyeol setengah sadar. Dia sudah memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang surga milik gadis dibawahnya. Menggenjotnya dengan tempo pelan dan juga cepat semakin menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tidak berhenti disana, tangan nya yang menganggur pun ia gunakan untuk meremas gemas bongkahan bokong sexy Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram dan melontarkan beberapa kata-kata kotor berkali-kali. Setiap desahan yang tercipta dari bibir tipis Baekhyun selalu berhasil membakar libido nya. Chanyeol bisa gila, ia bisa benar-benar gila.

"Aaaahhhh Chaannnnhhyeoollh fuck me more..."

Baekhyun mengencangkan cengkeraman nya pada bantalan sofa. Nafas nya memburu seperti habis lari marathon berkilo-kilo meter. Baekhyun sangat tahu, Chanyeol pasti akan seperti orang kesetanan jika telah lama tidak mencubunya. Hingga desah panjang keduanya menandai bagaimana menakjubkan nya puncak kegiatan mereka.

...

_"Oppa, mau kemana?"_

_Tanya gadis kecil dengan bandana imut yang bertengger manis diatas rambut halus nya. Wajahnya sangat ingin tahu begitu mendapati teman kecil yang selama ini menemaninya bermain terlihat mau pergi._

_"Aku minta maaf Baekki, Oppa akan pergi. Oppa tidak tinggal disini lagi" _

_Jawab bocah laki-laki itu sambil menampilkan wajah muram dan menyesal. Pasalnya sebelumnya ia sudah pernah berjanji bahwa akan menjaga gadis bernama Baekki itu sampai kapan pun. Dan hari ini ia akan mengingkari janjinya karena Ayah nya mengajak pindah ke Luar Negeri._

_Gadis kecil itu menjatuhkan air matanya. Tidak berani terisak tetapi bulir-bulir kristal itu begitu deras menetes. _

_"Maafkan Oppa Baekki" Si bocah laki-laki mendekat dan memeluk erat si gadis kecil. Mengelus kepalanya sayang, dia tahu pasti Baekki tentu sangat sedih, atau bahkan marah padanya. _

_Akhirnya isakan gadis itu lolos juga. Ia ingin marah kepada Oppanya karena mengingkari janji untuk menjaganya, namun Ia tak punya keberanian. _

_"Hiks... Oppa jahat" Isak Baekki semakin kencang. Selama ini ia hanya memiliki bocah laki-laki itu sebagai teman nya. Bahkan mereka baru bersama dalam kurun waktu kurang 2 bulan, dan kini Oppa nya bilang akan meninggalkan nya. Hati anak kecil mana yang tidak akan sedih._

_"Maaf kan Oppa Baekki" Ucap bocah itu lagi-lagi semakin terlihat menyesal. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bulat sahabat manisnya itu, tapi percuma air matanya tetap menetes. _

_Bocah kecil itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Meraih tangan si gadis dan memasangkan sesuatu dijemari mungil itu. _

_Baekki mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengamati benda yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Hidungnya memerah karena menangis. "Ini apa?" Tanya Baekki masih sesenggukan._

_Benda itu adalah sebuah tutup kaleng cola. _

_"Oppa berjanji kepada Baekki, nanti kalau Oppa besar Oppa akan mengganti itu dengan cincin sungguhan. Oppa akan mencari Baekki kembali dan akan menikahi Baekki"_

_..._

"Oppa"

Baekhyun terjaga karena mimpinya. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan memastikan dimana dia sekarang. Ternyata ia baru saja bermimpi. Baekhyun menghirup oksigen dengan rakus begitu merasa dadanya terasa kosong tiba-tiba. Ia seperti terbang jauh sekali kemasa kecil nya. Anak laki-laki di mimpi itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun merindukan nya.

Setelah cukup lama berkecimpung dengan mimpinya, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari kalau ia masih disofa tempat nya bercumbu dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu. Astaga, apa ia tertidur setelah acara bercinta nya barusan. Ughh, itu memalukan.

Ia ingin beranjak tapi Baekhyun merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda disana. Sebuah selimut melingkar hangat di tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyentuh lembut selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh polos nya, merasa aneh karena seingatnya tadi semua pakaian nya terlepas entah kemana. Ia bergumam bingung, mungkinkah Chanyeol yang melakukan ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pikiran nya di buyarkan seseorang, membuat Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Ternyata Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya, sambil melirik sinis mendapati wajah bodohnya saat ini.

"Bisa-bisa nya kau tertidur pulas setelah bercinta, ck, bahkan sempat-sempat nya bermimpi" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol yang lebih disa dibilang cibiran. Ia malah sibuk menatapi Chanyeol dengan dandanan rapinya. Siapa saja tahu bahwa sekarang ini sudah malam, apa iya Chanyeol akan pergi ke kantor bekerja.

Menyadari tatapan penuh tanya dari gadis disebelahnya Chanyeol segera memberi tahu gadis itu. "Aku akan pergi" Sambil memasang dasinya. "Aku ada penerbangan malam ini, Ada pekerjaan di Spanyol"

Jelas Chanyeol rinci.

Jadi itu alasan nya.

"Ooh" Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Jujur saja tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Chanyeol akan pergi, tentu saja dalam hatinya merasa senang.

* * *

Luhan buru-buru berlari begitu mendapati gadis yang sudah menyita perhatian nya belakangan ini terlihat memasuki pelataran kampus.

"Baekhyun!"

Panggil Luhan disertai deru nafas nya yang yang terasa pendek. Namja itu terlihat ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Baekhyun sampai ke gedung musik.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah datar, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. 'Memang tidak ada yang terjadi' batin Baekhyun berbicara.

Tidak sopan jika tidak menanggapinya. Baekhyun menampilkan senyum kecil.

"Baekhyun aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

.

.

.

Jika biasanya mereka akan memilih memainkan piano bersama-sama, maka tidak untuk kali ini. Benar mereka sedang di dalam gedung musik dan benar mereka sedang menghadap grand piano seperti biasanya. Tapi baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun malah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Luhan masih mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara dan Baekhyun yang diam entah memikirkan apa.

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap kosong tuts piano cantik yang biasa ia mainkan. Sedikit menerka apa gerangan yang Baekhyun fikirkan. Bukankah tadi saat mereka bertemu Baekhyun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Kenapa sekarang gadis itu seperti kehilangan mood nya tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Luhan lagi, sambil memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Diluar dugaan nya, ternyata Baekhyun masih memasang majah datar nya seperti tadi.

"Hmm..."

Belum sempat Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara Baekhyun menoleh lalu menarik tangannya yang digenggam Luhan.

"Luhan maafkan aku, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa"

Seolah tahu apa yang ingin Luhan katakan. Begitulah Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kau tahu Luhan, aku bukan lah gadis baik-baik seperti yang kau kira. Dan kau akan sangat menyesali perasaan mu jika tahu siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya"

"Baekhyun, tapi..."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan yeoja yang lebih pantas untuk mu"

Masih terus menyela ucapan Luhan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tak ingin Luhan terluka nantinya. Baekhyun juga menyadari ia merasa anehdengan perasaannya sediri.

Luhan merasa jantungnya seperti tertusuk pedang. Ia bahkan patah hati sebelum jatuh cinta. Dengan pandangan nanar ia kembali ketempat duduk nya. Sungguh, jika saja ia bukan seorang namja mungkin dengan tak tahu malu ia akan menangis dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan lirih sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelum nya. Selama ini satu-satu nya yeoja yang aku cintai didunia ini hanyalah ibu ku. Tapi itu sebelum aku melihat mu untuk pertama kali. Ku kira jika itu hanya perasaan kagum melihat mu begitu bersinar daripada yang lain"

Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab, ia hanya bisa merenung kosong menelaah setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan.

* * *

Chanyoel tersenyum menatap boneka beruang berukuran medium di dalam kamar hotel nya. Tidak biasanya seorang Park Chanyeol tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu. Kecuali jika dia tengah lupa ingatan dan mulai gila.

Satu minggu ia di Spanyol rasa nya ia sudah merindukan rumah, Oh tidak! Atau mungkin lebih tepat nya gadis pemuas nafsu nya. Sedikit heran menyadari keanehan dalam dirinya yang bisa bertahan tanpa belain gadis itu beberapa hari ini.

Jujur, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menjadi brengsek lagi dalam hal _sex _bebas setelah ia mengenal Baekhyun. Entahlah, tidak ada perasaan _sexualitas_ yang melintas sedikit pun dalam dirinya kini ketika berhadapan dengan wanita yang kadang terang-terangan menggodanya. Tidak seperti jika ia melihat Baekhyun, bahkan hanya mendengar deru nafas gadis itu saja bisa membuat libido nya meningkat sampai titik paling _maximum_.

Gadis yang malang menurut Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa gadis sepolos Baekhyun bisa terperangkap dalam lingkarang seorang iblis seperti dirinya. Ia cukup mengasihani gadis itu, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Karena Chanyeol memiliki tingkat 'Gengsi' yang teramat tinggi.

Besok ia akan pulang ke Korea. Kesenjangan bebarapa hari ini membuat Chanyeol memikirkan banyak hal. Mungkin juga bisa dikatakan ia memberikan waktu bebas untuk gadis itu selama ia berada di sini. Lumayan menyadari jika dirinya terlalu mengekang Baekhyun agar selalu dibawah lingkup nya. Walau bukan berati mengawasi gerak-geriknya, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya memiliki sedikit waktu di dunia luar. Dan itu semua karena ke egoisan nya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar selama ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada benda mati di hadapan nya.

Seperti orang gila namja itu berbicara dengan boneka beruang nya itu.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau aku merubah sedikit sifat kasar ku pada mu"

Dan ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk, dua botol wine sudah bertengger kosong disana.

* * *

Dentuman musik keras itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan hobby nya. Biasa nya jika ia bermain musik maka mereka akan mengalun lembut dan indah. Bukan suara bising yang memekakan telinga seperti ini.

Baekhyun sedang berada di bar, mungkin sudah hampir dua jam disini. Bisa dihitung dari berapa botol bir yang bertengger manis menemaninya. Dan kebanyakan dari botol itu sudah tidak ada isinya.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun suka minum. Ia bahkan baru dua kali ini pergi ke Bar. Pertama kali saat Chanyeol berada di Jepang tahun lalu dan yang kedua adalah sekarang ini. Jika saja pikiran gadis itu tidak sedang kacau mungkin ia akan lebih memilih duduk manis di atas sofa rumahnya sambil menonton film favoritnya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa di rumah, dan ia tidak terlalu menyukai dunia luar.

Memikirkan dunia luar itu sangat membebaninya. Setiap kali ia mencoba menghirup udara bebas, semua kenangan akan orang tuanya akan dengan lancang memenuhi pikiran nya. Banyak hal yang tidak Baekhyun ingin lihat, mungkin itulah alasan nya selalu mengurung dirnya di rumah. Bukan karena Chanyeol yang memberinya batas bergerak, bukan karena itu. Ini adalah tentang emosi dari dalam diri Baekhyun.

Bar bukan gayanya. Maka dari itu yang bisa ia lukukan hanya berdiam diri didepan meja bartender sambil memasan minuman beralkohol yang bisa membantu meringan kan tekanan di otak nya.

Banyak juga pria hidung belang yang memanfaatkan kesendirian nya dengan berani mendekati dan merayu dengan berbagai cara. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dengan mudah dilecehkan. Di bekali perangaian galaknya Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan-tangan nakal yang mencoba menggerayanginya. Dia bukan gadis murahan, begitulah selalu kata-kata yang ia lontarkan kepada pria-pria mesum itu.

Baekhyun kembali menenggak minuman nya. Sudah tiga bobol kosong berjejer disana dan masih dua botol lagi tersisa. Baekhyun tidak yakin jika ia akan kuat berdiri dan pulang setelah ini. Tapi sekali lagi akal nya sudah mulai mengabur bersama berbotol-botol cairan alkohol yang menyapa kerongkongan nya.

_"Aku menyukai mu dengan tulus Baekhyun, Aku tidak akan pernah memperdulikan seperti apa masalalu mu. Ayahku selalu bilang bahwa sebagai lelaki sejati yang mencintai gadis nya, mereka tidak akan penah meninggalkan nya hanya kerana cerita masalalu"_

_"Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Kapan pun kau mau membuka hati untuk ku. Karena aku tak pernah menuntutmu menyukai ku. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu, kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menyimpan nya secara diam-diam lebih lama lagi"_

_"Kau tahu apa alasan aku memberi mu semua perhiasan itu. Konyol memang, aku selalu berusaha meniru apa yang Ayah lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Ibu. Semua usaha Ayah agar bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Ibu"_

Baekhyun tertawa geli memingat semua kalimat yang Luhan sampaikan padanya. "Hah... benar-benar namja yang bodoh" Gumam nya lalu meminum bir nya lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya tak sengaja menabarak tubuhnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menoleh karena kaget. Hampir saja gadis itu mengeluarkan umpatan kasar untuk orang itu kerana telah mengagetkan nya. Tapi untung saja orang itu segera meminta maaf pada nya. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu memilih berbalik mengambil minuman nya.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah menukar botol bir nya dengan botol yang lain saat ia menoleh kebelakang tadi.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh malam, terhitung tiga jam lamanya Baekhyun berada di bar itu. Berpikir kalau saja ia tidak bisa pulang maka ia akan menelpon Tao untuk menjemputnya kemari. Dan mungkin hanya itu jalan satu-satu nya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sambil merogoh isi tas nya mencari ponsel. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendadak pusing. Baekhyun memang sudah mabuk tapi ia biasanya tidak akan merasa sepusing ini. Ia hanya menghabiskan tiga setengah botol bir nya, bahkan biasanya ia yang menghabiskan lima botol sekaligus masih bisa berjalan cukup normal, dengan sedikit terseok tentunya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menopang berat badan nya lagi, kepalanya pusing seperti ingin pecah. Tangan nya mencari apapun untuknya berpegangan. Ia bahkan belum sempat menelpon Tao, mau jadi apa ia kalau pingsan disini. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Seseorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya saat Baekhyun mulai limbung. Dengan sedikit kesadaran nya yang perlahan-lahan mengabur Baekhyun masih sempat membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu, tetapi yang ia lihat hanya buram dan semua nya menjadi gelap.

"Tolong bantu aku membawa dia ke kamar no 194"

Ujar namja yang masih menopang tubuh Baekhyun kepada seorang pelayan disana.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam gendongan nya. Lalu di ikuti namja tadi mengekori dibelakangnya menuju kamar yang baru saja disebut kan. Senyum licik terpatri diwajah tampan nya.

"Maaf harus melibatkan mu, hanya ini cara untuk menghancurkan nya"

gumam namja itu seorang diri mengiringi langkah ringannya menuju kamar yang akan ia gunakan untuk misi besarnya.

* * *

**Hi, Annyeong... Readers nim I'm back, membawa Chap 6 yang semakin ancur. Maaf karena apdet nya molor, saya gak ada ide bebarapa hari belakangan. Semoga kalian wahai readers yang baik hati enggak ngambek ya *bbuing-bbuing***

**.**

**Kenapa saya pake Luhan yang notabene nya Uke jadi Seme.? **

**Ini masih sering saya temukan di kotak review, hihihi dear, saya pake Luhan ini emang sangaja mau menghadirkan yang berbeda(?) /apalah/ disini. Kenapa gak Kai atau Kris ? meraka udah **_**mainstream**_** banget jadi **_**slight **_**nya BBH.**

**Jujur sih niat awalnya pake Luhan karena waktu itu lagi ngelamun(?)in Luhan, terus secara spontan punya ide bikin ff, dan gak tahu kenapa napsu banget bikin Luhan jadi cowok. Sesekali lah gapapa donk /duh alesan nya g elit banget/ **

**Saya kangen sama dia ching, dan itu tidak bisa dibantah. **

**Satu point lagi, Luhan emang Uke ya, tapi masih cocok kalau dia menggagahi(?) Baekhyun. wuahahahaha~ Maksud nya jadi seme nya si BBH. **

**Dan iya, Ini 'Angst' /Duh garuk tembok karena baru ada yang nyadar kalau ini ff Angst/ Akan ada death chara nya. Tapi belum tahu siapa yang bakal di matiin(?) tergantung mood deh nanti /plak/**

**Kalau menghadirkan Xiumin? Eumm, masih bingung mau nambah cast apa enggak nantinya. Wong ini yang fokus sama Baekhyun aja udah ada sinyal-sinyal **_**low**_** gini nulisnya. Jadi ga bisa janji bakal munculin orang baru disini.**

**ssstt... bahkan saya yang ngomong disini bakal nya HunTao aja, gak ada niat bikin moment mereka /tripleslap/**

**Tapi kalau mau lihat peran nya uri Umin, baca aja FF sebelah /promosi/ disana saya pake Umin dalam porsi(?) lumayan. hohohoh**

**Ya sudah sekian dulu ya, tak lupa ucapin **_**neomu-neomu gamsahamnida **_**for you my beloved Readers yang udah mau baca &amp; review. **

**Thanks to:**

**ladywufan - kmskjw21 - baekhaan - devrina - pennsylvania thasia - Sniaanggrn - GIRLIEXO - LynKim - khamyauchiha23 - Jj - SooJung-ie - neli amelia - LordChanyeol - she3nn0 - nurhasanah putri 146 - happines delite - Chan Banana - karwurmonica - ShinJiWoo920202 - shindhiro - danactebh - narsih hamdan - yoyoye - nanacputri1 - parkbyun0627 - vitCB9 - Rly C JaeKyu - chanbaekyu - ling-ling pandabear - AuliaPutri14 - OhByunSoo - luphbepz - indi1004**

**Thanks juga buat yang follow dan favorit**

**You're All Jjang!**

**bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**...**

**SEX(Y) LOVE**

**...**

Baekhyun merasakan pening melanda kepalanya. Rasanya sangat berat untuk membuka mata nya, tetapi kesadaran yang perlahan-lahan mendorongnya mau tak mau membuatnya untuk bangun. Ia mencoba melihat sekeliling nya. Dimana dirinya berada? Bukankah tadi dia di Bar. Oh ya Tuhan! Bar, secepat kilat matanya terbuka lebar merasa panik. Karena paksaan pada tubuhnya Baekhyun bangun disertai pekikan ketika sakit kepala langsung menyerang.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-dengut nyeri. Bibirnya meringis kesakitan, Oh Ya ampunn, 'apa tadi aku benar-benar mabuk?' Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tak lama berselang seseorang memasuki kamar itu. Baekhyun menajamkan matanya yang masih sedikit kabur.

"Tao?" Panggil Baekhyun kaget. Ya dia Tao sahabatnya, tapi bagaimana bisa gadis itu disini? Seingatnya Baekhyun belum sempat menghubungi Tao.

Yang dipanggil pun segera lari tergopoh menghampiri Baekhyun. Wajahnya penuh kecemasan. Tao segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun berada.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau sudah baikan. Ya ampun apa kau gila mabuk-mabukan sampai pingsan begini?"

Serbu Tao menggebu-gebu, tak dipungkiri sahabatnya itu sangat-sangat khawatir, ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia harus menjawab apa? ia tidak ingat apa-apa? Yang ia ingat hanya saat berada di bar, minum lalu semua menjadi gelap.

"Oh Zitao, bagaimana kau bisa berada disana?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh mengamati sekitar nya, seperti dugaan nya kamar itu adalah kamar nya. Dan itu berarti Tao kan yang membawa nya kemari.

"YA! jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Bentak Tao dengan kesal.

"Tao, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Tadi aku hanya minum lalu tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat pusing. Setelah itu..."

Baekhyun menggumam. Memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat, tapi tetap saja percuma. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Tao cepat katakan bagaimana kau bisa kesana?" Desak Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Karena jujur saja, sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar bingung.

Tao membuang nafas. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur melembut, bukan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang membuncah seperti tadi. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apapun.

"Benar kau tidak ingat apa-apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menjawab nya dengan menggeleng pasti.

"Kemarin malam saat aku selesai mandi ada seseorang yang menelponku. Ku kira itu kau, karena disana menggunakan nomermu. Setelah ku angkat ternyata bukan. Orang itu bilang bahwa kau mabuk dan pingsan, tentu saja aku segera kesana"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar, setelah aku sampai disana aku segera membawamu pulang. Dan kau tahu Baek. Kau muntah di bajuku" Jelas Tao panjang lebar. Oh jangan lupakan tatapan mengerikan pada akhir kalimat nya.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot menanggapinya. Gadis itu malah melengos. Membuat sahabatnya menggerutu karena kesal.

"Untung kau tidak diperkosa beramai-ramai disana"

Tao mendengus keras lalu beranjak dari sana, karena dirasa Baekhyun sudah baikan. Buktinya sahabatnya itu sudah mulai menyebalkan lagi (menurut Tao sendiri sih) Dia kan tidak suka diacuhkan.

Lagi pula ini sudah pagi dan dia mungkin harus segera pulang. Tao tentu tidak lupa harus membuka toko.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tugas ku sudah selesai. Aku akan menunggu kau membalas budi padaku"

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar penuturan Tao. Gadis itu tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya, akhirnya menampilkan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tahu Tao sedang merajuk.

"_Gomawo _Tao, aku akan membelikanmu koleksi gucci terbaru nanti" Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Itu adalah cara terampuh untuk membujuk sahabatnya. Lihat saja...

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

Pekik Tao antusias.

"Hemmm emmm..." Jawab Baekhyun tak lupa terkekeh. Tao benar-benar mudah ditakhlukan.

"Baiklah aku tunggu itu. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu, aku sudah memasak bubur gingseng untuk mu. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan makan sarapan mu sebelum dingin"

Ini yang Baekhyun sukai dari Tao. Sahabatnya itu selain menggemaskan, dia juga sangat perhatian.

"Terimakasih Tao kau memang yang terbaik" Ujar Baekhyun.

Tao menggumam lirih menanggapinya. Begitu gadis itu sudah berada di depan pintu Tao tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak kesini hari ini. Rumahmu sepi sekali"

"Maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja dia, memangnya kau punya berapa banyak mesin ATM?" Jawab Tao yang malah terdengar sindiran telak. Baekhyun mendelik sebentar, sahabatnya itu, benar-benar.

Tao yang hampir memutar kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Dan Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau memanggil 'dia' dengan sebutan 'oppa'?"

"Oppa?"

"Ya Oppa, semalam kau terus saja mengigau Oppa... Oppa... Oppa..."

Jelas Tao berusaha meniru apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun tadi malam.

"Apa saat bercinta kau mendesahkan namanya begitu? akh, Oppa..."

Baekhyun yang semula mendengar nya dengan bingung segera menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya. "YA! HUANG ZITAO!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya masih dililit oleh _bathrobe _putih. Baekhyun berjalan kedapur. Dan yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah semangkuk bubur gingseng yang lumayan menggiurkan. Sayang nya asap nya sudah tidak mengepul.

"Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun, kau terlalu lama mandi" Gerutu Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya. Selanjutnya ia segera meraih sendok dan buru-buru menyantap bubur itu jika tidak mau nantinya semakin dingin.

Rasanya lumayan enak, tidak sia-sia ia pernah mengikuti pelajaran tataboga dikelasnya bersama Tao dulu. Tao jadi pandai memasak, walau dirinya malah sangat payah.

Ia makan dengan lahap seperti orang kelaparan. Mungkin perutnya sudah sangat kosong dan minta di isi. Bukankah tadi Tao bilang jika semalam ia muntah, jadi wajar kalau sekarang Baekhyun kelaparan.

Ketika bubur itu tinggal sedikit lagi Baekhyun menghentikan suapan nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kenyang hanya karena teringat sesuatu.

Baekhyun membuka bagian atas _bathrobe_ nya. Ada tanda merah berbekas keunguan disana. Karena letaknya di belakang punggung alhasil ia tidak menyadari nya. Tetapi saat mandi tadi Baekhyun tak sengaja mendapatinya. Ia tentu tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bekas apa itu.

Jika kissmark yang dibuat Chanyeol, mungkinkah? Tapi Chanyeol kan sedang di Spanyol seminggu lebih. Lagipula tanda itu terlihat masih baru.

Lalu? Apa benar telah terjadi apa-apa saat dibar semalam.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri memikirkan hal-hal negatif. Apa mungkin Baekhyun diperkosa. Tetapi menurutnya itu juga tidak mungkin. Ia merasa baik-baik saja. Dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia tentu sangat tahu rasanya setelah bercinta itu seperti apa.

Gadis itu memijit kepalanya sebentar. Mungkin mengakui jika semalam ia benar-benar ceroboh. Dia tidak akan mengulangi untuk kedua kali.

Setelah membereskan mangkuk bubur dan membersihkan meja akhirnya Baekhyun memilih memasuki kamar untuk berpakaian. Lalu akan segera berangkat ke kampus.

Saat mencari baju nya dilemari Baekhyun mendapati kotak mungil berwarna pink berada di tumpukan baju. Bukan kah itu miliknya, satu-satunya benda masa kecilnya yang masih ada. Wajah nya berubah cerah saat kotak itu terbuka. Harmonikanya, dan tutup kaleng cola. Baekhyun meringis, ia merasa konyol masih menyimpan benda seperti itu hingga sekarang.

Tadi saat Tao bilang tentang 'oppa' membuat Baekhyun teringat seseorang. Tentu saja yang di maksud 'oppa' itu bukanlah Chanyeol. Apa ia sudah gila.

Seperti lupa akan rencananya berganti pakaian. Baekhyun membawa kotak kecil itu ke atas ranjang. Mengambil harmonikanya, lalu dengan ragu memainkannya.

Harmonika itu adalah pemberian dari 'oppa' nya saat ia berulang tahun yang kedelapan. Sebelum sang 'oppa' meninggalkannya ke Luar Negeri.

Belakangan ini ia sering sekali memimpikan anak laki-laki itu. Apa Baekhyun mengharapkan 'oppa' nya itu kembali untuk menepati janjinya? Hah, benar-benar pemikiran yang konyol.

* * *

"Tuan, apa keadaan anda benar-benar sudah membaik? Apa anda yakin?"

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan keputusanku. Jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Sampaikan pada Ayah aku akan pulang hari ini"

Orang itu hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa melarang seorang Park Chanyeol. Walau pekerjaan nya adalah mengobati orang sakit, tetapi dia bekerja untuk keluarga besar Park. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa jika orang yang bersangkutan sudah berkata 'iya' &amp; 'tidak'

Setelah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil orang itu menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa menuggu banyak waktu lagi Chanyeol segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku akan pulang, kurasa aku benar-benar merindukanmu pelacur manisku" Gumamnya sambil melewati pintu keluar dengan senyum mengembang.

* * *

Luhan sepertinya baik-baik saja. Setelah menyatakan perasaan nya waktu itu rasanya beban di pundaknya sudah berkurang. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak membalas perasaannya, setidak nya ini sudah cukup membuatnya bernafas lega. Atau ia akan di cap sebagai orang tidak tahu malu jika masih menuntut.

Baekhyun masih mau berteman dengannya dan hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Seperti biasanya mereka sedang nongkrong berdua di gedung musik. Setelah kelas mereka selesai, Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih untuk tetap tinggal disana.

_yeah~_

_wooo~_

_ping shen mo yao shi wang cang yan lei dao xin zhang_

_wang shi bu hui shuo huang bie gen ta wei nan_

_wo men liang ren zhi jian bu xu yao zhe yang _

_wo xiang_

_xiu lian ai qing de xin suan _

_xue hui fang hao yi qian de ke wang _

_wo men na xie xin yang yao wang ji duo nan_

_yuan ju li de xin shang jin ju li de mi wang _

_shei shou tai yang hui zhao dao yue liang_

_bie ren you de ai wo men bu ke neng mo fang_

_xiu lian ai qing de bei huan_

_wo men zhe xie nu li bu jian dan_

_kuai le lian cheng lei shui shi yi zhong yong gan_

_ji nian qian huan xiang ji nian hou de yuan liang_

_wei yi zhang lian qu yang yi shen shang_

_bie jiang xiang nian wo wo hui shou bu liao zhe yang_

Suasana gedung musik yang semula senyap setelah mahasiswanya keluar kini mulai ramai lagi oleh suara piano yang sedang dimainkan Luhan. Seperti biasa nadanya mengalun begitu indah. Dengan tempo lambat berharmonisasi.

Suaranya tak kalah dengan seorang penyanyi papan atas. Luhan sungguh mengagumkan.

_wooo~_

_xiao zhe shuo ai rang ren feng kuang _

_ku zhe shou ai rang ren jian qiang _

_wang bu liao na ge ren jiu tou jiang_

_wooo~_

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Luhan begitu serius dengan permainan pianonya. Bahkan mata rusa itu sampai terpejam menghayati lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya

Karena mendengar gadis di sebelahnya sedari tadi terkekeh membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatan nya.

Sambil menoleh bodoh ia bertanya. "_Wae_ Baekhyun, tertawa terus?" Lalu menampilkan wajah merajuk yang di buat-buat karena merasa di ejek.

"Apa? aku hanya merasa lucu karena tidak tahu artinya sama sekali. Cepat lanjutkan permainanmu" Balas Baekhyun cuek. Sepertinya ia mencoba tidak mengindahkan gelagat merajuk namja di sampingnya.

"Hhuufft..." Luhan mendengus pelan lalu melanjutkan bermain piano. Ia jadi lupa sampai dimana lagunya tadi 'kan!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat harmonika yang dibawanya dari rumah tadi.

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat menggeledah isi tas.

"Kau membawa harmonika?" Tanya Luhan begitu mendapati Baekhyun mengeluarkan alat musik kecil itu dari tas nya lalu memilih meninggalkan pianonya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu milik Ibu mu kah?"

"Hm? _Aniyo_ ini milik ku. Seorang teman dulu memberikan untukku"

"Teman?"

Sepertinya mereka akan lebih memilih mengobrol dari pada bermain musik seperti rencana awal nya tadi.

Luhan bergeser mendekati Baekhyun. Kepalanya melongok kearah harmonika yang berada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Apa teman spesial?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendongak.

"Eh?"

"Apa dia namja? Lihat ini" Luhan mengambil harmonika itu dan membalik sisi badan nya.

"My Princess Baekki" Luhan bedecak. "Astaga~ Baekhyun nama kecil mu lucu sekali" Akhirnya namja itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dengan gerakan cepat ia merebut harmonika nya kembali.

"Ya! jangan mengejek" Ucap Baekhyun ketus dengan pipi menggembung marah. Dan bukan nya menyesal, Tetapi yang ada malah membuat Luhan semakin tergelak.

"Aigoo~ Baekki merajuk eoh?"

"Ya! Lu Han!"

"kkkkk~ _Araseo_, maaf-maaf" Balas Luhan meminta maaf dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan penyesalan. Ia sampai terbatuk karena tertawa. Gaje sekali.

"Jadi Baekki-"

Hampir saja ia keceplosan jika Baekhyun tidak segera men _death glare _nya.

"Oops, maksudku Baekhyun. Dia pacarmu ya?" Canda Luhan terdengar jenaka.

"Pacaran apa, sudah kubilang dia teman ku" Balas Baekhyun cepat.

Mereka kembali tenang. Luhan sudah kembali keposisinya walau sekarang malah memilih menyamping menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas banyak-banyak lalu mulai memainkan harmonikanya. Berharap mengacuhkan Luhan akan membuahkan hasil.

Tapi tidak sadarkah Baekhyun, apapun yang kau lakukan selalu membuat Luhan terpesona.

Dan tak terkecuali sekarang ini. Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya perasaan kagum itu semakin meningkat, dan rasa cintanya semakin bertambah.

Sayang, Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan seperti dirinya.

Menyadari kediaman dari namja disebelah nya, Baekhyun berhenti memainkan harmonikanya. "_Waeyo_ Luhan?"

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, Baekhyun terlihat semakin cantik jika sedang memainkan alat musik apapun" Jawab Luhan terlampau jujur.

Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan mengabaikan kata-kata pemanis seperti itu. Baginya semua namja hanya suka membual. Tetapi tidak tahu mengapa sekarang dengan bodohnya ia malah merona mendengar Luhan memujinya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan ketika indra pendengaran nya menangkap suara ponsel berdering. Milik Baekhyun rupanya.

Gadis itu merogoh isi tas nya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Keningnya mengernyit heran begitu tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo"

_"Bisa Kau pulang SEKARANG!"_

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol. 'Chanyeol sudah pulang?' tanyanya dalam hati. Jika didengar dari seberang sana sepertinya suara itu terdengar tidak santai. Apa Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggunya sampai pulang kuliah.

Baekhyun mendesah berat membayangkan apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi kepadanya, mengingat betapa bernafsunya Chanyeol kepada tubuhnya. Dengan lesu ia membereskan barang-barangnya. Jujur saja ia masih ingin disini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun segera tersadar akan keberadaan Luhan yang masih disana.

"Teman, Aku harus pulang sekarang Lu, sampai jumpa besok"

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar gedung musik dengan langkah cepat. Menyisakan Luhan yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah masam. Luhan bisa mendengar suara laki-laki yang baru saja menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Baekhyun?"

* * *

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak pucat dengan pipi yang semakin tirus. Walau tidak berdandan sedikitpun tetapi itu tidak mengurangi gurat-gurat kecantikan alami diwajahnya yang mulai menua.

Wanita itu membelai lemah sebuah kepala yang bersandar disisi ranjangnya. Bunyi alat-alat penyangga kehidupan yang menyokongnya begitu membuat hatinya berdesir. Di usia senja pun dia tetap saja merepotkan orang lain. Apa masih pantas dirinya hidup. Lalu untuk apa?

Menyadari sebuah pergerakan kecil di kepalanya membuat namja yang semula tidur itu segera bangun. Matanya tampak melebar keget.

"Ibu"

Pekiknya setelah sepenuhnya sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Yang dipanggil Ibu pun membalasnya sambil tersenyum dari balik _masker nebulizer_nya. Tapi jelas sekali wanita itu masih begitu lemah.

.

.

.

Sehun tampak tidak berpikir untuk menghubungi kakaknya hari ini. Ibunya sudah sadar dan dia begitu bahagia. Saat ia mengambil ponsel berniat mendial nomor Chanyeol, Namun Sehun segera tersadar, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Untuk apa aku menghubungi si brengsek itu"

Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah mengeras. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menghubungi kakak kandungnya. Karena hal itu begitu menyulut emosinya.

Setelah melihat Dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dari kamar Ibunya Sehun segera berlari menghampiri sang Dokter.

Tak perlu menunggu lama setelah Dokter memperbolehkan dirinya menengok Ibunya lagi, Sehun segera bergegas masuk kedalam.

Wanita paruh baya itu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Beruntung nya dia memiliki seorang Anak yang kaya raya hingga membuat kehidupan nya begitu mudah. Tinggal di kamar VVIP dengan ruangan dan fasitilas yang sangat mewah. Perawatan intensive untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ranjang itu langsung berhadapan dengan jendela memudahkannya itu untuk menatap kota Seoul yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Semua alat-alat berisik itu sudah dilepas dari tubuh nya. Hanya menyisakan satu jarum infus yang masih lengkap dengan selang nya untuk menunjang kondisi fisik nya.

"Ibu" Panggil Sehun lirih begitu matanya mendapati Ibunya bersender dengan santai.

Mendengar suara seseorang memanggil langsung membuat Ibunya menoleh kearahnya.

Ibu nya, begitu pucat. Sehun miris melihatnya. Kemudian dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati ranjang Ibunya berada. Diraihnya tangan kurus itu untuk ia genggam hangat. Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kenapa malah menangis? Apa kau tak senang Ibu bangun?" Gumam Ibunya berusaha mencairkan suasana sendu disana.

Sehun menggeleng kecil, namja itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Ibunya. Demi apapun ia merindukan Ibunya. Ia kira tidak akan bisa melihat Ibunya lagi.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus sayang kepala putra nya. Setidak nya masih ada seseorang yang membutuhkan nya didunia ini. Dan mungkin dia harus bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan hidup.

"Sehunie, sudah berapa lama Ibu tertidur?" Tanya wanita itu pelan.

Menyadari betapa pegalnya tubuhnya saat ini, sepertinya memang cukup lama dia tertidur. Dan selama ini yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi-mimpi kosong yang selalu menemani tidur panjangnya. Mimpi yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan damai.

"Sehun, bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Dia pura-pura kesal karena malah diacuhkan oleh anaknya.

Mendengar nama itu disebut langsung membuat Sehun tegak dari posisinya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

"Ibu, dia tidak pernah memikirkanmu. Untuk apa mengkhawatirkannya" Jawab Sehun penuh dengan nada kesal.

Seperti dugaannya. Ternyata kedua putranya masih belum bisa berdamai.

"Sehun, apa kalian tidak bisa berbaikan? Kenapa kalian harus saling bermusuhan, Ibu tidak mau kedua putraku seperti itu"

"Tapi Bu, dia sudah menyakitimu. Dia membuang Ibu"

"Sehun, apa yang kau bicarakan. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu sedangkan sampai saat ini Ibu masih bisa bernafas karenanya"

Jawab wanita paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak. Perasaan sedih langsung membuncah. Bagaimana bisa Sehun masih menyimpan paham yang salah sampai sekarang.

"Asal kau tahu Hunnie, jika semua kesalahan yang kau maksud selama ini. Itu bukan salah Chanyeol, Ibu lah yang pantas disalahkan"

"Tidak Bu, Chanyeol tetap bersalah dan dia tidak pantas hidup bahagia" Sahut Sehun cepat. Matanya berkilat marah membayangkan bagaimana tersiksa hati Ibu nya selama ini. Benar bukan dalam hal fisik, karena nyatanya hidup mereka senang, Chanyeol selalu melimpahi mereka dengan harta yang banyak. Tapi Sehun selalu melihat Ibu nya tertekan. Tersiksa oleh Ayah dan Anak keluarga Park. Dan Sehun berjanji, Chanyeol harus merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Ibu selalu bermimpi kalian saling membunuh. Ku mohon Sehunie jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mamancing emosi hyung mu"

* * *

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil menuju rumahnya. Saat memasuki pelataran kecilnya. Matanya mendapati mobil Chanyeol berada didalam membuatnya berasumsi bahwa namja itu benar-benar telah menunggu nya.

"Jadi benar-benar sudah pulang ya?" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya sebentar lalu memilih segera memasuki rumahnya.

Jantungnya merasa berdebar aneh. Sudah hampir satu minggu tidak bertemu Chanyeol, apakah namja itu masih akan bermain kasar pada nya. Baru saja menyadari apa yang sedang di pikirkan Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng keras. Dia mungkin sudah gila jika berpikir Chanyeol akan berubah.

Saat pintu rumah nya terbuka mata sipit itu hampir keluar dari tempatnya mendapati keadaan isi rumah yang hancur berantakan. Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya, mungkinkah itu perampok. Baekhyun mau berjalan masuk tetapi ia mengurungkan niat nya. Bagaimana kalau perampok itu bersenjata? Tiba-tiba ia teringat Tao yang hampir dirampok bebarapa hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu akhirnya memilih berlari keluar melapor kepada satpam kompleks perumahan nya jika saja suara Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia terperanjat kecil melihat kehadiran Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Penampilan nya acak-acakan. Astaga! Apa Chanyeol yang melakukan semua ini.

Chanyeol memanggil namanya dengan suara berat. Bukan nada berat seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kacau dan...

menakutkan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun berkedip, Chanyeol sudah berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar tangan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga merapat padanya. Baekhyun meringis merasakan lengan nya yang terasa sakit.

Chanyeol, mencengkeramnya sangat kuat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu murka. Tatapan matanya merah menyalang.

"Channh, Apa yang kau lakukan"

Ringis gadis itu menahan perih yang mendera tangan nya.

"Apa sudah puas bersenang-senang nya Gadis jalang!"

Itulah kaliamat pertama kali yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot kaget. Lalu tanpa aba-aba namja itu mendorong tubuhnya begitu keras.

**Braakk~**

Dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun cukup jauh. Hampir saja gadis itu menabrak meja jika tangan nya tidak siaga menopang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?" Teriak Baekhyun antara kaget dan tidak percaya. Bukan hanya perih dilengan nya tetapi kakinya juga terasa ngilu karena terantuk kaki meja.

"Kau benar-benar pelacur murahan yang menyedihkan" Balas Chanyeol berdecih disertai tatapan marah dan merehkan.

"Apa yang kau ka-" Kata-kata itu terhenti ketika mata sipitnya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa lembar foto di atas meja. "Ini,..." Baekhyun meraih nya dan melihat foto itu dari dekat, kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya mendapati bahwa dirinyalah yang berada di dalam potret itu.

"Apa masih kurang aku memberimu uang HAH! BAHKAN KAU MASIH PERLU MENJUAL TUBUHMU PADA NAMJA LAIN?!"

Amuk Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang meninggi.

Dengan tubuh yang dikuasai amarah tak terbendung Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun dan menjambaknya brutal. "Chanyeol, tidak! aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, aku ti- Akkkhhh..." Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimat nya, Chanyeol malah semakin kuat menyiksanya.

"Katakan padaku BERAPA NAMJA ITU MEMBAYARMU! Katakan padaku Apa yang kurang kuberikan pada mu"

"Chanyeol, kau salah paham. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

**Plaakk~ **

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipinya, hingga membuat sudut bibir itu mengeluarkan darah karena terkoyak.

Tidak sampai disitu, masih diselimuti kemarahan Chanyeol kini menghempaskan Baekhyun lagi hingga dahi nya berbenturan dengan lemari.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya harga diri? Aku yakin masih banyak lagi namja yang menjamah tubuhmu. KAU SUNGGUH JALANG MURAHAN TIDAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI!"

Nafas Chanyeol memburu saat mengucapkan itu. Ia tahu semua kata-kata kasar itu pasti sudah menancap dihati Baekhyun. Tapi ia mencoba tidak perduli. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Chanyeol marah karena Baekhyun nya disentuh orang lain. Dan parahnya orang itu adalah si brengsek Sehun. Adiknya sendiri.

Jika kalian bertanya apa Baekhyun tidak melawan. Maka jawaban nya adalah 'iya'. Gadis itu memilih diam tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Jujur saja semua kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan kini bersarang didadanya dan tepat mengenai jatung nya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya lemas, ditambah ia memang tidak diberi pilihan untuk membela diri.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh mengetahui bahwa ia merasa sangat terluka oleh kata-kata Chanyeol.

Sudut matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, tetapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya hingga membuat nafas nya sesak.

Jadi kemarin itu ia benar-benar dijebak.?

Mendapati kediaman Baekhyun membuatnya semakin murka.

Chanyeol begitu menakutkan saat marah. Bahkan namja itu bisa menghancurkan benda apapun yang disekitar nya. Seperti saat ini, setelah mencaci Baekhyun begitu kasar. Sekarang namja itu sibuk memberantakkan seisi rumah Baekhyun dengan gila-gilaan. Chanyeol berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang meringkuk diam. Masih di kuasai kemarahan akhirnya ia lalu memilih segera pergi dari sana, sebelum emosinya benar-benar tak teratasi dan berakibat fatal pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Chanyeol seperti meremukkan semua tulang nya. Apakah ini akhirnya? Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun mendapat pelecehan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Tetapi baru hari ini ia merasa begitu terluka. Bukan pada tubuhnya melainkan hati nya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun, bukan kah ini bagus?" Gadis itu bergumam lirih sambil tersenyum miris. Ia sadar hatinya memang tak seharus nya goyah. Baekhyun harus menguburnya sedalam mungkin, agar perasaan itu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

"Aku memang pelacur" Jeritnya histeris. Baekhyun terjatuh karena merasa lututnya begitu lemas. Hampir saja ia ambruk jika saja kesadaran tidak segera terkumpul lagi setelah menangkap sesuatu di depan pintu kamar nya.

Boneka beruang berukuran medium yang masih terbungkus plastik, tetapi terlihat menyedihkan karena terkoyak sana-sini.

"Chanyeol..."

* * *

Luhan terlihat ragu untuk keluar dari mobil nya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan adalah berdiam diri disana. Tapi kalu dipikir-pikir mau sampai kapan? Sampai Baekhyun keluar? Itu mustahil, bahkan ia tidak yakin apa Baekhyun akan keluar lagi. Jika sampai besok pagi memang mau dirinya menunggu disana.

Sebut Luhan naif. Karena nyatanya Luhan merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi sedari tadi ia menguntit Baekhyun, mengikuti kemana perginya gadis yang disukai nya itu. Alhasil sekarang ia berhasil mengetahui rumah Baekhyun.

Dan bodoh nya dia, mau-maunya tetap berdiam diri disana sampai sekarang.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak, jika Baekhyun mengetahui kalau dirinya dikuntili pasti gadis itu kemungkinan terkecil nya akan marah.

Namja itu menghela nafas nya berat. Mungkin ia pulang saja. Toh Baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah nya itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan sudah bersiap-siap melajukannya. Tetapi tak berselang lama Luhan menangkap sesosok namja keluar dari rumah Baekhyun terlihat ingin memasuki mobil. Dilihat dari jarak nya memang tidak terlalu jelas untuk melihat, namun ia yakin ada yang salah dengan namja disana. Penampilan nya terlihat acak-acak an.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat suara seseorang yang bercakap dengan Baekhyun tadi.

_"Bisa kau pulang SEKARANG!"_

Bukan Luhan bermaksud menguping, tetapi suara ditelepon tadi terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Berterimakasih lah kepada telinganya yang begitu aktif.

Dan kini Luhan perasaannya merasa tidak enak. Segera setelah namja yang dilihatnya tadi sudah meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Luhan langsung turun dari mobil berniat menemui Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu Luhan berjalan menuju kedalam rumah Baekhyun. Langkah nya terhenti sejenak saat melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar.

Karena tidak mau semakin diliputi rasa cemas dan was-was Luhan segera memilih berjalan semakin kedalam.

Mungkin ia bisa dibilang tamu tak tahu malu karena dengan lancang masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi. Luhan sudah memanggil Baekhyun berkali-kali tetapi gadis itu tidak menyahutnya.

Keningnya mengernyit heran mendapati keadaan rumah Baekhyun yang berantakan. Seketika itu juga perasaan khawatir langsung menyerbunya. Luhan berlari untuk menemukan Baekhyun berada. Entahlah, ia merasa gadis itu dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Dan mata rusa nya membelalak lebar menangkap sosok mungil Baekhyun tengah bersender pada badan lemari.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Luhan setengah berteriak. Tanpa aba-aba namja itu sudah berlari dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget melihat Luhan berada dirumah nya.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya nya lirih dengan sorot mata kaget.

Dan bukan nya menjawab namun Luhan malah menanyai nya balik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu. Kenapa bibir mu berdarah. Apa yang terjadi, katakan Baekhyun!"

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Hosh... Semakin Complicated ya? Hahaha itu tanda nya FF ini udah mau tamat ching, bener segera di tamat in aja lah ya, daripada bikin kalian makin ilfeel. Ya gak sih /garukhidung/**

**\- Ini Angst tapi Happy End kok (: **

**\- Minta dipanjangin ? hahaha itu berat ching, masalahnya saya pikir nulis panjang itu banyak kesulitan nya ditambah saya takut kalian malah bosen karena kebanyakan words /alesan/ *smirk***

**\- Thanks udah suka FF gaje ini *bow***

**\- Bagi yang gak suka sama cast or ceritanya. Saya minta maaf *bow***

**Thanks To :**

**devrina - Fionny13 - she3nn0 - LordChanyeol - Re-Panda68 -narsih hamdan - Chan Banana - luphbepz - kmskjw21 - baekkiepyon - pcy is my weakness - yunjae q - GIRLIEXO - danactebh - ebellfiks - Diaanastari - khamyauchiha23 - Babylu - indi1004 - karwurmonica - ladywufan - nanacputri1 - happines delite - World of Mind - neli amelia - IndahOiledLee - nia aries - Acha Kim - firdaoktavianti - LynKim - Namu Hwang - Sniaanggrn - pennsylvania thasia - SooJung-ie - ShinJiWoo920202 - bellasung21 - chanbaekyu **

**Oke, apapun yang kalian katakan itulah yang kalian rasakan. Sekian dulu no comment.**

**Silakan Review jika berkenan**

**Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**Note : Chap ini panjang dan membosankan**

**...**

**SEX(Y) LOVE **

Pagi itu cuaca sedikit mendung. Tidak ada matahari yang menampakkan sinar nya tanpa malu-malu. Hanya ada sekumpulan awan tebal dan membuat langit sedikit redup.

Ditaman belakang Rumah sakit Sehun sedang bercengkerama dengan Ibu nya. Namja itu terlihat sangat telaten memijit kaki Ibunya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda.

Mungkin dia orang terbahagia sekarang ini dikarenakan wanita yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjang nya. Ya, dia adalah Ibu nya. Wanita yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih hidup daripada dua hari yang lalu.

Namanya Merry, Dia adalah Ibu kandung Chanyeol dan Sehun. Wanita keturunan Korea Amerika yang dipaksa menikah dengan anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya Park Corporation atas nama balas budi.

Namun sayang, pernikahan yang ia percayai hanya akan dilakukan sekali seumur hidup nya itu harus berakhir menyakitkan. Suaminya yang bernawa Siwon itu sama sekali tidak mencintai nya. Bahkan lelaki itu berusaha sangat gigih untuk menyingkirkan nya dari pernikahan mereka. Alasan nya sangat ia tahu, karena Siwon telah memiliki kekasih.

Ia tidak pernah marah mengetahui hal itu, walau setiap hari nya ia selalu diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan oleh Siwon. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak di anggap sama sekali. Tetapi seperti janji nya kepada mendiang ayah nya ia akan tetap bertahan dengan pernikahnya apapun yang terjadi.

Dua tahun usia pernikahan nya berlangsung, ia masih belum bisa mengambil hati suaminya. Dia manusia, juga mempunyai rasa lelah. Hari itu ia pikir benar-benar telah menyerah mempertahankan rumah tangganya yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut 'rumah tangga'. Dengan tekat bulat ia berniat untuk mengajukan surat cerai nya pada Siwon. Jika saja memang dia harus mengingkari janjinya, ia sudah siap dihukum karena menjadi putri tak berbakti. Tetapi belum juga niatnya terealisasikan, wanita itu harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tengah mengandung Chanyeol.

Seperti keajaiban yang bertubi-tubi menghampiri. Siwon sedikit melembut kepadanya. Sikap keras dan dingin yang selama itu ditunjukkan padanya berangsur-angsur mencair setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak lelaki itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan moment yang dirasa sangat istimewa dalam hidup nya hari itu, dengan terang-terangan Siwon membatalkan kencan dengan kekasih nya demi menuggui dirinya yang sedang demam. Harusnya ia tidak harus merasa sebahagia itu mungkin, karena bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan suaminya tetap berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat ia juga masih sah menjadi istri lelaki itu. Tetapi sakali lagi, ia bukanlah wanita penuntut sebisa mungkin ia akan menahan kesedihan nya seorang diri.

Setelah Chanyeol berusia satu tahun, petaka itu datang lagi. Siwon kembali menunjukkan sikap dingin kepadanya. Bahkan lebih parah, lelaki itu mulai berani memukulnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa suaminya memiliki mood yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia bahkan tetap tidak tahu mengapa, walau setelah ia disalahkan tanpa penjelasan oleh Siwon.

_"Kau wanita sialan, gara-gara aku menikah dengan mu aku jadi kehilangan kekasihku"_

Ia menangis semalan sambil memeluk Chanyeol yang masih bayi. Malam itu Siwon meninggalkan nya dirumah hanya dengan Chanyeol ditengah badai petir. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi, ketika suaminya kembali menghujatnya karena mengetahui bahwa kekasih Siwon juga akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang.

Keesokan harinya Siwon pulang kerumah dalam keadaan berantakan. Lelaki itu terlihat acak-acakan dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Hujan badai sudah berhenti semalam, tetapi petir seolah tertinggal dan kini menyambar nya.

Lelaki itu mengajukan gugatan cerai kepada nya.

_"Aku tidak akan bisa menikahi Victoria jika kau masih menjadi istriku, cepat tanda tangani surat cerai ini agar aku bisa segera menikahi kekasihku dihadapan orang tuanya"_

Entah darimana lagi datang nya malaikat pelindungnya. Detik itu juga dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Tuan Park atau yang bisa disebut mertuanya datang dengan wajah menyeramkan. Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak nya sudah mengetahui keinginan gila putranya untuk menceraikan istrinya. Dengan penuh murka Tuan Park menghajar anak nya sampai sekarat. Wajah tua itu memaki tanpa ampun, memaki betapa brengseknya Siwon yang telah memperlakakukan Merry dengan sangat tidak baik selama ini. Lalu setelah melepaskan semua amarahnya Tuan Park menyeret menantunya agar ikut dengan nya meninggalkan Siwon yang tergeletak entah hidup atau mati. Tuan Park menangis minta maaf pada wanita itu atas sikap putra brengsek nya selama ini.

Setelah itu Merry tinggal bersama keluarga Park, dan ia baru tahu ternyata kedua mertuanya sangat menyayanginya. Nyonya Park memperlakukan nya dengan sangat baik, membatunya merawat Chanyeol sama-sama. Ia bisa bernafas lega, agaknya kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia impikan akan memeluk nya. Walau setelah insiden hari itu, ia tidak bisa melihat Siwon lagi, karena suaminya sedang menjalankan bisnis ayahnya di China.

Mungkin Siwon memang tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah menginjak usia setahun setengah, laki-laki itu masih enggan menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada sang istri. Tetapi yang tak pernah ia sangka adalah bahwa Siwon masih saja menyimpan dendam padanya. Siwon mengetahui bahwa ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, sepupu nya. Ia memang pernah berpacaran dengan Donghae, Tetapi ia bersumpah, mereka telah putus setelah dikabarkan bahwa ia akan segera dijodohkan dengan Siwon sepupu dari Donghae sendiri.

Donghae mungkin masih mencintai Merry, begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi wanita itu tidak akan sebrengsek Siwon yang akan menjalin hubungan rahasia bahkan setelah menikah. Merry berusaha menghapus lelaki masa lalu nya, mengubur nya dalam-dalam dari hatinya. Karena ia hanya akan fokus pada masa depannya. Pernikahan nya.

Namun dasar nya brengsek, Siwon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjebak istrinya. Dia membuat Merry bertemu dengan Donghae dan membiarkan sepupunya itu menyentuh istrinya. Dan dia akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk mendepak istrinya dari rumah. Ayah nya pasti akan murka jika mengetahui menantu kesayangan yang selama ini dibelanya ternyata hanya wanita tidak bermoral.

Rencana itu gagal lagi. Siwon terlambat dalam segala rencananya, ternyata kekasihnya sudah kembali ke Negara asalnya dan menikah disana. Semua rencana yang telah ia susuh akhirnya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu semakin kacau atau bahkan mendekati gila.

Jebakan yang Siwon rencanakan untuk menyingkirkan istrinya telah berbuah seorang bayi laki-laki. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, anak yang lahir hasil hubungan tak di sangka antara istrinya dan Donghae.

Merry tidak pernah tahu keadaan Sehun kecil, karena sedari lahir putranya diurus oleh Donghae dan dibawa pergi jauh tanpa jejak.

Akhirnya Wanita itu merawat putra sulungnya bersama sang suami sampai Chanyeol hampir tamat dari sekolah dasar. Selama itu pernikahan nya bisa dibilang sedikit berjalan normal. Siwon tidak pernah marah-marah atau mengamuk kepadanya lagi, mungkin bisa dibilang lelaki itu menjadi sedikit manusiawi. Suaminya menjadi lelaki yang giat bekerja dan sangat disiplin. Mungkin Siwon merubah dirinya demi anaknya, bukankah Ayah harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk putranya.

Ketika benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya, Donghae kembali lagi dalam hidupnya. Merry tidak ingin menghiraukan nya, tetapi lelaki itu kembali dengan membawa putranya, Sehun, darah dagingnya. Walau sekuat apapun ia mencoba tidak perduli tapi jiwanya tetaplah seorang Ibu yang ingin merawat anaknya.

Sudah jelas bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahan Siwon, bagaimana istrinya bisa memiliki anak dari laki-laki lain itu juga karena nya. Tapi bukan Siwon namanya jika merasa bersalah. Lalaki itu malah meracuni hati anaknya yang polos untuk membenci Ibu kandungnya dengan cerita yang ia karang. Hingga ia harus merencanakan segala cara agar Chanyeol jatuh ketangan nya. Siwon membawa Chanyeol pergi ke Luar Negeri agar sebisa mungkin melupakan sang Ibu.

Sampai saat itu tidak ada kesempatan untuk Merry menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol kecil.

"Ibu, kau melamun?" tanya Sehun lirih melihat ibunya yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara.

Ibunya terhenyak dari lamunan panjang nya. Wanita itu akhirnya tersadar kedunia nyata setelah terlempar begitu jauh dari bayangan masa lalu. Chanyeol, putranya membenci dirinya itu karena Siwon, dan parahnya sampai sekarang putranya tidak bisa memaafkan nya.

Wanita itu berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun, ternyata kau pintar memijit eoh?"

Ujar nya sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa ia malah mengelak dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan putranya.

Sehun berdecak, Ibunya masih saja sama, selalu sok-sok an menyimpan rahasianya sendiri. Tapi sayang sekali, Sehun sudah mengetahui semua masa lalu Ibunya dari mendiang Ayah nya. Bagaimana selama ini ibunya hidup dengan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan oleh Ayah dari Park Chanyeol.

Akhirnya dia memilih duduk disebelah Ibunya lalu merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang sedikit kaku.

"Aku capek bu, aku istirahat ya?" Tanyanya terlihat seperti meminta ijin.

Ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah itu Sehun sibuk dengan ponsel nya, tanpa sadar namja itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti sedang sibuk mengirim pesan dengan seseorang. Ibunya melirik Sehun dengan alis menyatu.

"Apa itu ada hubungan nya dengan yeoja yang selalu kau sebut-sebut Sehunie?"

Sehun menoleh memasang wajah bodoh mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Ibu. Lalu secepat kilat ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali dalam saku.

"Apa yang Ibu bicarakan?"

"Jangan mengelak, selama ini Ibu memang tidur, tetapi Ibu masih bisa mendengarmu bicara"

Ibunya tersenyum jahil mendapati wajah gugup Sehun

Sebenarnya putranya itu benar-benar cute. Dan jika sekarang ini Sehun berubah menjadi sosok brengsek, ia mengira itu murni kesalahan nya. Karena ia telah gagal mendidik Sehun dengan baik.

"Emmm, Ibu lupa nama nya, siapa ya...?" Ucap wanita itu lagi, kini terlihat (pura-pura) berfikir keras.

"Ahhhh, Ibu berhenti membicarakan itu, mungkin Ibu hanya kebanyakan bermimpi sampai mengira nya kenyataan"

Jawab Sehun terdengar kesal sedangkan malah membuat ibunya terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa kau belum ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun berkedip tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang menatap nya cemas. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian dimana ia di hajar oleh Chanyeol waktu itu, Baekhyun tinggal dirumah Luhan, awalnya Luhan bingung saat ia meminta namja itu untuk membawa nya pergi.

Baekhyun hanya takut, takut jika Chanyeol datang lagi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Mungkin bisa disebut trauma.

Selama tinggal dirumah Luhan, Baekhyun memilih menjadi pendiam. Gadis itu hanya akan bicara jika diperlukan dan berdiam selebihnya.

Luhan tak bisa berhenti menghela nafas beratnya menghadapi keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini terlihat sangat lesu. Namja itu begitu baik pada nya, bagaimana mungkin ada wanita yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh kelembutan nya. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, gadis itu merasa bahwa ia mulai terhanyut akan sikap menenangkan dari Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa dirinya tak akan pantas berada di dekat orang-orang tulus seperti Luhan. Luhan memang bilang mencintainya, tetapi Baekhyun tak bisa untuk menerimanya.

"Luhan"

Panggil gadis itu lirih, seketika membuat namja disebelahnya yang semula menunduk segera mendongakkan wajah.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang juga menatap nya.

"Jauhi aku"

Namja itu mendelik sempurna begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya nya dengan nada penuh kebingungan.

"Kau pasti akan jijik padaku setelah tahu betapa kotornya aku"

Baekhyun meremas tangan nya gusar, kenapa ia berubah menjadi gadis lemah.

Apa karena pertahanan nya telah hancur setelah mendengar semua makian kasar dari seorang Park Chanyeol tempo hari.

"Aku adalah seorang pelacur"

Jawab Baekhyun lalu menunduk dalam. Demi Tuhan, masihkan ia punya muka.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Baek?" Tanya Luhan tergagap dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Perasaan aneh muncul begitu Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

"Rumah, uang, mobil dan semua harta yang aku punya, itu ku dapatkan dari Park Chanyeol. Aku telah menjual tubuhku padanya"

Luhan ternganga ditempatnya, mata rusanya telah melebar sempurna. Ia ingin mengelak bahwa yang didengarnya hanya karangan, tetapi melihat Baekhyun menumpahkan air mata nya membuat kepercayaan dirinya memudar.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang berhasil lolos.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, ini sudah berakhir. Dengan kasar ia hapus air mata nya lalu beranjak dari tempat nya. Tidak perduli kepada Luhan yang masih tak bergeming setelah mendengar pengakuan nya barusan. Baekhyun mungkin sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan namja itu nanti.

Kemudian hari, ia hanya akan menjadi sampah yang tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi perkiraan nya salah. Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya menjauh lengan nya ditarik kencang oleh Luhan hingga membuat tubuh itu kembali jatuh terduduk. Luhan menatap nya tak terbaca, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu akan lelaki dihadapan nya. Ditambah lagi ia langsung di kejutkan oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Luhan.

Awalnya ia tersentak. Mata nya terbuka namun tatapan nya sayu berbeda dengan Luhan yang kini memejamkan matanya dan menyesap bibir tipis itu begitu dalam. Luhan memperdalam ciuman nya, mencoba mengundang Baekhyun agar membalas ciuman nya. Namun sayang nya itu percuma. Baekhyun tetap diam tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan menyisakan benang saliva diantara belah bibir mereka.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun cemas. Ia merasa sangat keterlaluan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia tidak ada maksud untuk meleceh kan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya,

Takut kehilangan gadis itu.

"Baek, maafkan aku" Ujarnya lirih sambil menggapai pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata.

"Maaf kan aku, tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun menatap putra nya cemas-cemas. Perasaan takut langsung menghampiri nya begitu Sehun mencetuskan bahwa dia akan menghancurkan kakak nya seperti apa yang telah dilakukan padanya.

"Sehun, katakan pada ibu sekarang. Apa yang telah kau rencanakan?"

Desak wanita paruh baya itu tampak kalut. Sungguh demi apapun, ia akan menggagalkan bagaimanapun caranya rencana yang telah Sehun siapkan.

Jika belum terlambat.

"Aku akan membuat Chanyeol kehilangan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting karena tangan nya sendiri"

Sehun menoleh kearah ibu nya dengan wajah tersirat penuh emosi. "Jika Chanyoel hancur, maka Siwon juga akan ikut hancur, bukankah begitu bu?" Jelas namja itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_"Tolong bantu aku membawa dia ke kamar no 194"_

_Ujar namja yang masih menopang tubuh Baekhyun kepada seorang pelayan disana. _

_Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam gendongan nya. Lalu di ikuti namja tadi mengekori dibelakangnya menuju kamar yang baru saja disebut kan. Senyum licik terpatri diwajah tampan nya._

_"Maaf harus melibatkan mu, hanya ini cara untuk menghancurkan nya"_

_gumam namja itu seorang diri mengiringi langkah ringannya menuju kamar yang akan ia gunakan untuk misi besarnya._

_Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan yang telah membantu nya membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamar. Ia pasti kuat jika hanya membobong tubuh se mungil Baekhyun, tapi itu jika dirinya sedang tidak terluka. Luka tikam diperutnya belum sepenuhnya mengering. Ia tentu saja tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membuat luka nya semakin lebar bukan?_

_Sehun menatap tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan seringaian licik. Memikirkan betapa malang nya nasib gadis itu. Tapi Sehun tidak merasa kasihan, sama sekali tidak, selama ini dia mendekati Baekhyun bukan karena dia tertarik pada pelacur kakaknya itu. Sehun melakukan nya agar semua lebih menarik._

_Pelan-pelan dia menaiki ranjang dimana Baekhyun tertidur, sebelum nya ia sudah memasang kamera yang sudah dipersiapkan nya._

_"Mungkin kau akan terkejut setelah melihatnya besok, Baekhyun" ujar nya lirih pada gadis tak sadarkan diri itu._

_Sehun mulai melepas semua kancing baju milik gadis itu dengan gerakan cepat. Ia bersumpah akan tergoda oleh tubuh gadis yang sudah dijamah oleh Chanyeol. Sehun masih bisa menahan hasrat nya walaupun seperti manahan nafas didalam air. Sangat sulit._

_Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah kemeja itu lolos dari tubuh si mungil. Sehun kemudian masuk kedalam selimut juga setelah melepas kaos dan melemparnya asal. Namja itu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya. Membelai wajah terlelap itu begitu sensual agar terlihat meyakinkan._

_Setelah yakin kamera dalam keadaan on, namja itu segera melancarkan aksinya._

_Namun diluar kendalinya saat Sehun berhasil menciptakan sebuah tanda keunguan di punggung Baekhyun. Tubuh itu benar-benar wangi._

"Chanyeol mencintai yeoja itu, tetapi dia begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, dan dengan mengetahui apa yang telah yeoja itu lakukan maka Chanyeol akan menendang yeoja itu pergi, lalu tiba waktu nya untuk menyesali semua kelakuannya disaat yang sangat terlambat"

Sehun memang tidak begitu dekat dengan kakak nya. Tetapi sepertinya namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Chanyeol itu lebih memahami siapa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Dia pasti akan sangat menyesal"

Ibu nya tidak mampu berbicara setelah mendengar semua apa yang putra nya bicarakan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tumbuh menjadi namja licik seperti itu.

"Oh Sehun bagai ma-"

"Jadi begitu cerita sebenarnya?"

Sehun dan ibu nya pun segera menoleh kesumber suara yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Bukan hanya Sehun yang kaget, bahkan Ibu nya bertubi-tubi lebih kaget.

Disana, tak jauh dari mereka duduk telah berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol dengan kemeja serta jas rapinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terpaku, melainkan aura hitam yang mengelilingi Chanyeol. Mata nya terlihat menyalang, dan tangan nya mengepal sampai buku jarinya memutih. Ibunya tahu, itu bukan pertanda baik.

Sang Ibu mencoba memanggil Chanyeol, sebelum firasat buruk itu jadi

**Buagh!**

Belum sempat bibir wanita itu berucap, jantungnya sudah dibuat terpacu oleh pemandangan dihadapan nya.

Setelah satu bogem mentah menghantam keras pipi putra bungsunya kini yang lebih tua kembali menerjang tubuh Sehun dan menghajar nya membabi buta.

"BRENGSEK! KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU PERBUAT HAH?"

**Buagh!**

**"**AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BAJINGAN"

**Buagh!**

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Teriak satu-satunya wanita disana dengan tangan mencoba menggapai baju Chanyeol agar menyudahi tinju nya. Tapi apa daya dia belum bisa hanya sekedar menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Wanita itu kelabakan diatas kursi roda tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat putra nya berkelahi.

"DIA BAHKAN HAMPIR MATI, SIALAN!"

Semua umpatan kasar terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol, dan oh, jangan lupakan tinjunya yang mematikan itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali bogem itu mendarat di wajah adik nya. Yang jelas sekarang emosinya sudah tak bisa dibendung. Chanyeol tentu saja akan melakukan apapun untuk menuntasakan nya.

Dicengkeram dengat kuat kerah baju Sehun sampai membuat namja itu tercekik. Wajahnya sudah babak belur, pelipisnya pun berdarah begitu juga bibirnya. Chanyeol memang gila, dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk menyalurkan kekasalan nya dengan pukulan mematikan, terbukti dari Sehun yang sudah tidak berkutik. Si namja yang lebih muda terlihat tak berdaya, dan itu tidak menumbuhkan sedikitpun perasaan kasihan dari diri Chanyeol, dia masih saja menghajar Sehun kesetanan.

**Buagh! **

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA BRENGSEK!"

**Braaak!**

Hampir saja satu tinju lagi melayang dari kepalan Chanyeol, sebelum suara tubrukan keras dari belakang punggungnya menghentikan aksinya.

Ibunya jatuh dari kursi roda, wanita itu masih mencoba menggapai-gapai walau mustahil.

"_Andwe_ Chanyeol, kau bisa membunuh adikmu" Ujar wanita itu sekuat tenaganya. Keadaan nya yang masih begitu lemah, sangat tidak memungkinkan nya untuk berdiri. Wanita itu merintih kesakitan, demi menggagalkan anaknya yang akan saling membunuh.

Sedangkan Sehun terkapar begitu saja, setelah Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman nya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Sehun ingin menghampiri ibunya, tapi ia tak memiliki cukup tenaga.

"uhuk! ... Ibu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun selama ini Lu, Aku hanya pergi kuliah, lalu menghabiskan selebihnya waktuku di rumah"

Ujar Baekhyun dibarengi senyuman yang begitu manis saat menoleh kearah sampingnya.

Luhan sedang fokus menyetir, walau sesekali menoleh untuk melihat gadis yang sedang berceloteh disebelahnya. Ia tidak mau mati konyol karena kecelakaan hanya di kerenakan melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya _salting_.

"Lalu, kau ingin kemana sekarang?"

"_Molla_, bukankah kau yang mengajakku keluar. Kau saja yang memutuskan"

Luhan mengecheck arlojinya sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"_Araseo,_ kita akan ke Namsan tower, bersiaplah untuk kencan pertama kita"

Balas Luhan dengan senyum lebar, lalu menambah kecepatan laju mobil nya.

Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa tahu orang seperti apa Luhan itu. Yang ia tahu saat ini tentang Luhan adalah namja yang sangat tulus.

Mencintainya.

Luhan benar-benar menepati kata-katanya. _"Aku menyukai mu dengan tulus Baekhyun, Aku tidak akan pernah memperdulikan seperti apa masalalu mu. Ayahku selalu bilang bahwa sebagai lelaki sejati yang mencintai gadis nya, mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya hanya kerana cerita masalalu"_

Masih ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal dihati Baekhyun, tentang perasaan nya saat ini. Apa tidak terlalu kejam jika ia membiarkan Luhan seolah-olah mencintainya seorang diri. Apakah Baekhyun tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Aaaahhhhh, Ya Ampuuuunnnn! Namsan begitu indah, Aku sangat menyesal melewatkan waktuku sia-sia dirumah selama ini"

Gumam Luhan terlihat sangat gembira. Namja itu merentangkan tangan nya lebar seolah ingin terbang. Mereka baru saja melewati _cable car_ dan telah sampai di Namsan Tower. Satu fakta yang baru saja Baekhyun ketahui, ternyata Luhan takut ketinggian. Alhasil ia menertawai namja itu habis-habisan tadi.

Namja itu menoleh ke kiri kekanan, sebenarnya ia bingung karena ini baru pertama kalinya kemari.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dimana Baekhyun sedang berjalan mengikutinya. "Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Namja itu sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya.

"Jangan tanya padaku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" Jawab Baekhyun cepat begitu mendapati wajah penuh tanya dari Luhan.

"_Mwo?_ Apa maksudmu Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memilih berjalan didepan Luhan.

"Aku sudah lupa tempat ini, bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak pernah kemana-mana lagi selama ini"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa menggubris Luhan yang sedang berkicau memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Baekhyun itu apa?" Tunjuk Luhan pada stand penjual makanan yang terlihat lumayan ramai. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena mengikuti laju Baekhyun yang sangat cepat, padahal jalanan itu bertingkat dan menanjak tinggi.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan sekilas. "Itu penjual _ potato twist_, kau mau?"

Tawar gadis itu malah terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang mengajak anak nya jalan-jalan.

Tentu saja Luhan tak akan melewatkannya sedikitpun. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk antusias.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih istirahat di stand penjual _potato twist_. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar menikmati makanannya. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang sebelumnya disediakan kursi untuk pengunjung. Bulan ini sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur langit pun terlihat sedikit mendung. Kurang lebih dua puluh menit mereka disana. Menikmati potato mereka sambil bersenda gurau.

Sebelum mereka beranjak dari sana, masih sempat-sempatnya Luhan mengajak Baekhyun mengambil _selca_. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau, namun akhirnya gadis itu juga tak kuasa menolak.

Gadis itu geleng-geleng mendapati semangat Luhan yang sangat antusias.

Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia sebenarnya juga merindukan Namsan, terakhir kemari ia pergi bersama orang tuanya adalah saat kelulusan Sekolah Dasar. Dan setelah itu, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk nya berkunjung kemari. Sampai hari ini.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum dalam langkahnya. Saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan nya begitu erat, telah berhasil membuat jantung nya berpacu. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

Mereka sampai di menara Namsan, Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum akan keindahan kota Seoul yang bisa dia lihat darisana. "Aku janji akan lebih sering kemari setelah ini" Gumam namja berparas tampan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Banyak sekali gembok yang memenuhi pagar menara Namsan. Luhan membeli satu gembok cantik berwarna biru dengan gambar hati putih didalam nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, tentu saja ia tidak menyukai ide konyol Luhan, tetapi walau begitu ia juga tidak menggagalkan rencana sang namja.

Baekhyun melongok kearah Luhan yang sedang sibuk menulisi gemboknya. Namja itu terlihat serius sekali sampai-sampai mengacuhkan nya.

"Luhan, cepatlah sedikit aku sudah lelah aku ingin pulang" Rengek Baekhyun manja. Membuat Luhan segera tersadar dari aktivitasnya.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikan nya" Jawab Luhan singkat sambil ia sempatkan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Tentu saja berhasil membuat gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya semakin kesal.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Luhan sebentar.

Baekhyun lalu menoleh tanpa menjawabnya.

"Apa benar kita telah pacaran?"

Tetapi mata sipit itu memicing begitu mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

Luhan terkekeh lalu menyelesaikan menulis digembok miliknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis di sebelahnya, ia malah memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan nya sendiri. "Tentu saja kau pacarku, karena aku tidak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak"

Namja itu akhirnya beranjak untuk mengunci gemboknya di pagar yang telah disediakan. Tak lupa ia juga menggandeng Baekhyun yang kini terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Luhan &amp; Baekhyun, forever!" Ujar Luhan lirih, di iringi kekehan geli dari bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik pada gembok yang baru saja Luhan pasang itu. Banyak sekali tulisan digembok itu dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu bisa membacanya. Bukan karena tulisan Luhan yang berantakan, tetapi karena ukuran nya terlalu kecil.

Entahlah, seperti ada sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang menghangat. Pipinya pun ikut memanas. Aigoo~

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan kini telah begitu dekat dengan nya. Namja itu menggenggam jemari mungil nya dengan sebelah tangan. Karena yang sebelah nya lagi telah Luhan gunakan untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Gadis itu lalu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika menyadari tangan Luhan sangatlah hangat menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia sudah menjelaskan, menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan, bagaimana ia hidup setelah orang tuanya meninggal sampai ia yang yang menjadi gadis pencinta dolar. Baekhyun tidak men _skip_ sedikitpun cerita masalalu nya kepada namja itu. Berharap bahwa Luhan akan jijik kepadanya. Atau melupakan semua apa yang pernah Luhan rasakan padanya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya segigih apapun Baekhyun mencoba lari, Luhan tetap berusaha menangkapnya. Luhan sudah memperlihatkan semua kelembutan padanya, Luhan menerimanya. Dan malah meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasih nya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming mendengarnya,

mempercayai?... apa...?

Luhan tahu, bahwa mungkin saat ini Baekhyun masih belum bisa membalas cintanya. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya telah tertanam keyakinan kalau suatu saat nanti dia pasti berhasil memenangkan hati gadis cantik itu.

"Bahwa aku akan menjagamu"

Sorot mata Luhan membuat Baekhyun gila. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak seolah tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

Dengan gusar namja itu membuka bibirnya. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusan nya, namun yang menghantuinya adalah penolakan dari gadis itu.

"Bisakah aku minta sesuatu padamu Baek?"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan mengumpulkan keberanian nya.

"Pergilah bersama ku, dan tinggalkan namja itu"

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan matanya yang mulai perih. Bukan ia tidak percaya pada Luhan, itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan orang bodoh pun akan tahu jika semua yang diucapkan Luhan bukanlah bualan. Namja itu tak akan pernah berbohong akan ucapan nya. Tapi Baekhyun takut, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sanggupkah dia. Seharus nya ia bisa, tetapi nyatanya sesuatu dalam hatinya seolah mendorongnya untuk menolak.

Tak Baekhyun sadari ia malah menggeleng lirih. Jujur itu bukan pilihan yang mudah baginya. Paling tidak ia harus memikirkan jauh hari. Tapi setiap mengingat Luhan, namja yang begitu tulus menginginkannya selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang arah.

Luhan menahan nafas nya sejenak. Matanya ikut memanas. Jantungnya serasa sesak, seperti tersumpal benda yang menghentikan pernafasan nya.

"Apa kau mencintainya Baek?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah nya, sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang. Dan itu tentu tidak baik baginya. Hal pertama kali yang ia dapati saat memasuki rumah adalah keadaan nya masih berantakan seperti dua hari yang lalu. Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat semuanya, sekelibat bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang menghajar serta memakinya tempo hari dengan lancang mengusik otak nya.

Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kaki nya kearah boneka beruang yang masih disana. Baekhyun memungut boneka itu lalu membuka plastiknya. Di usap nya boneka itu lembut, matanya kembali memanas. Apakah mungkin boneka itu akan Chanyeol berikan pada nya. Jika iya, apakah maksud dari semua itu.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya sangat sesak. Kenapa semua harus terjadi dihari yang sama. Foto itu, ia sangat yakin jika Sehun telah menjebak nya. Tapi untuk apa?

Agar Chanyeol menghajarnya?

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun baru menyadari kebodohan nya. Sehun yang selalu mengganggu dan mengetahui rahasia tentang nya. Lalu foto itu, jadi Sehun mengenal Chanyeol?

Tapi ia tidak perduli, semu sudah terlambat. Menyesalpun tak akan ada gunanya.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Apa selama dua hari ini Chanyeol tak mencarinya? Apa namja itu masih marah padanya?.

Ya, Ampun apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun. Apa perduli mu jika Chanyeol marah.

_babo!_

Luhan... Nama itu kembali menghampirinya.

Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk menyetujui permintaan Luhan, benarkah... 'Aku mencintai Chanyeol' Gumam Baekhyun lirih. Seolah meminta jawaban dari hatinya sendiri. Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Ternyata benar, gadis itu telah jatuh cinta. Tetapi kenapa harus kepada orang yang salah?

Banyangan itu melintas diotak nya. Dimana pertama kali ia bertemu Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun tengah melarikan diri dari kepungan orang-orang jahat yang berusaha menangkapnya untuk menjual nya ke Luar Negeri.

_Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan adik dari Ayah nya. Mereka bahkan telah menendangnya dari rumahnya sendiri hingga Baekhyun menjadi gelandangan. Namun nyatanya paman dan bibinya masih belum puas membuatnya menderita. Bahkan dengan tega mereka menyuruh seseorang untuk menculik dan menjual Baekhyun agar pergi sejauh mungkin. _

_Saat itu ia tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol, namja itu menolongnya seperti pahlawan. Baekhyun tak terlalu mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menghajar semua orang suruhan paman nya hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Yang tidak akan ia lupakan adalah ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya yang meringkuk ketakutan dengan wajah sangat menangkan._

_Baekhyun mengira bahwa Chanyeol tulus menolong nya. Tapi tak ia sangka namja itu ternyata sangat menakutkan. Chanyeol membawa nya kerumah yang sangat besar, dan Baekhyun yakin rumah itu adalah milik namja itu. _

_Chanyeol menampung nya semalam, sebelum namja itu mengusirnya secara halus. _

_"Aku tidak mungkin menampung mu lebih lama disini" Ujar namja itu sambil menyalakan rokok dengan pematik yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas nakas._

_Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk dengan takut-takut. "Tapi akan lain lagi ceritanya jika kau mau menerima tawaran ku" _

_Baekhyun segera mendongak dengan tatapan waspada. Dia tidak menyangka jika namja itu menolongnya karena menginginkan imbalan._

_"Menjadi teman tidurku, kau mau?"_

_Baekhyun pikir jika saat itu Chanyeol memang memanfaatkan keadaan nya yang hancur untuk keinginan bejatnya. Tapi bukankah ia juga tak kalah bejat, dengan menyetujui tawaran itu. _

_Cukup untuk semalam Baekhyun berpikir atas tawaran Chanyeol, Ia putus asa dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti._ _Hingga keesokan harinya Baekhyun mendapati dirinya benar-benar telah kehilangan keperawanannya._

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Kepalanya pusing, sepertinya hari ini ia terlalu banyak berpikir. Sudah larut malam, mungkin sudah waktunya ia tidur. Setidaknya rumahnya yang berantakan akan ia bersihkan esok hari. Sekarang Baekhyun sungguh merasa lelah.

Belum berapa lama ia berbaring, Baekhyun merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang, baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya akhirnya ia urungkan. Mata sipit itu terbuka lagi, dengan pencahayaan minim, Baekhyun mengira ia sudah tertidur, atau mungkin mengigau. Samar-samar ia melihat siluet namja yang begitu dikenalnya sedang berbaring dihadapan nya. Entah lah, karena Baekhyun yang terlalu mengantuk atau apa. Gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia rasa akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak bermimpi.

Tapi sentuhan itu bukan mimpi. Secepat kilat Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi. Dan benar saja, dihadapan nya itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam menyadari wajah kaget Baekhyun karena melihatnya. Dia bahkan tersentak kecil. Gurat ketakutan samar-samar terbingkai di wajah cantik itu dan Chanyeol menangkapnya. Seakan tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan, dengan pelan Chanyeol merayap semakin mendekat. Tangan nya terulur untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun, sekedar memberitahu gadis itu bahwa ia tak akan melukainya.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak atau menghindar sedikitpun, matanya bergerak resah kekiri dan kekanan. Seperti terserang _stroke _mendadak. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat hingga yakin tak ada jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka. Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan mengecap lembut milik gadis yang masih termangu diam. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun nya, sekarang.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, tak terhitung sudah berapa lama mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Gairah sudah menjalar ketubuh Chanyeol dan merasuki saraf nya. Niat nya ingin memperlakukan Baekhyun lembut kandas begitu saja setelah mendengar desah _sexy_ dari bibir gadis di bawahnya. Ia hanya perlu menuntaskan keinginan nya detik ini juga.

Tanpa melepas ciuman nya, Chanyeol mulai melucuti semua pakaian Baekhyun. Membelai tubuh itu _sensual_ dari detail terkecil yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan gelenyar panas dalam tubuh. _shit! _Chanyeol merasa celananya menyempit.

Baekhyun diam bukan karena ia menerima semua ini. Dia gigit kuat-kuat bibirnya agar tak membuahkan sedikitpun desahan untuk Chanyeol yang sedang mencumbunya. Jika bisa Baekhyun menolak, maka ia akan menolak.

Jantungnya terasa sesak setelah menyadari bahwa ia mencium bau alkohol, namja diatasnya sedang mabuk. Selalu seperti itu, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyentuhnya dengan perasaan. Namja itu hanya menginginkan nya atas dasar penyaluran hasratnya semata.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa nyeri dihatinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah menyadari itu dari dulu.

Baekhyun bodoh!

Dulu Baekhyun tak akan seragu ini menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol, dengan suka rela pasti akan ia berikan apapun sebisa nya untuk memuaskan hasrat namja itu, tapi kini setelah ia tahu bahwa ada namja lain yang lebih menginginkan dirinya tanpa pernah melukainya sedikitpun, telah berhasil membuatnya gusar.

Chanyeol berhasil menanggalkan semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga hawa dingin langsung menyerbunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada nya.

Tangan lebar itu membelai halus dada gadis dibawahnya. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan gerakan gelisah dari Baekhyun, ia tahu gadis itu pasti sedang menggelinjang tak karuan karena cumbuan panas nya pada buah dada itu. Chanyeol menjilat puting sebelah kiri itu dengan lidah basah nya. Lalu meremas pelan dada sebelah kanan nya.

Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat gadis nya sekilas. Lalu menuruti instingnya melanjutkan kecupan basah diseluruh tubuh gadis itu. Chanyeol memang mabuk, namun ia tak pernah kehilangan akal sehatnya, saat ia menyentuh Baekhyun, dia selalu melakukan nya sepenuh hati. Walau jujur dorongan _sexual_ nya memang meninggi jika tubuh itu adalah milik Baekhyun.

Ciuman nya turun semakin kebawah menuju kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka belahan pada itu dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"Ssshhh..." Baekhyun menjambak sprei kasur nya acak. Desahannya lolos tanpa kontrol. Baekhyun mencengkeram apapun untuk pelampiasan nya.

Chanyeol mengecap semakin dalam dan basah. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa gadis dibawahnya bergerak resah menandai jika cairan milik Baekhyun mulai mengalir dari liang kewanitaan indah itu. Orgasme pertama yang menakjubkan.

Kembali ia merangkak untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana, Chanyeol segera memasukkan benda kebanggaannya pada vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah. Tidak ada alasan untuknya mengundur waktu. Penis nya sudah menegang sempurna bahkan tanpa sentuhan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun.

Ia angkat tubuh Baekhyun agar bangun dari posisinya. Membuat penyatuan mereka semakin intim. Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang memangkunya, ia mengikuti semua gerakan Chanyeol hingga gesekan penis dan kewanitaan nya semakin dalam.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun orgasme, mereka sudah melakukan nya kurang lebih dua jam. Waktu yang terbilang panjang dari biasanya. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu bahwa sekarang ia masih bertahan walau nafasnya sudah terasa sangat pendek. Chanyeol melakukan nya lebih dari sekali tetapi tidak ada kekasaran sedikitpun, sensasi aneh yang membuat Baekhyun terbuai untuk sesaat. Malam itu Chanyeol memperlakukan nya begitu lembut hingga membuatnya melambung tinggi.

Chanyeol mempercepat genjotan penisnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun ketika merasa ia akan segera sampai. Itu akan menjadi orgasme nya yang ketiga kali. Menandai betapa bergairahnya ia malam ini.

Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, sedari tadi terus meremas dada Baekhyun tanpa henti. Tanda keunguan yang barus saja ia ciptakan payudara ranum itu memompa nafsu nya semakin membara.

Chanyoel tersengal menghadapi detik-detik puncaknya. Kejantanan nya semakin terjepit erat oleh vagina Baekhyun. Gadis itu tengah mengerang gila.

"AAAaaaaaarrgggghh..."

Akhirnya mereka menggapai puncak orgasme nya dan mengerang bersama.

Sperma Chanyeol meluber begitu banyak, sampai-sampai kewanitaan Baekhyun tak mampu menampungnya.

Dengan deru nafas yang masih memburu saat Chanyeol telah ambruk disebelah Baekhyun. Sepertinya namja itu begitu puas dengan orgasme terakhirnya.

Mereka lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menuju kealam mimpi. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tertidur, karena mata bulat itu telah terpejam damai. Mereka tidur saling menghadap satu sama lain. Baekhyun menyusuri wajah Chanyeol lamat-lamat, lalu tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata sipitnya. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Rasa remuk tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya, ternyata selama ini ia memang telah menyukai namja dihadapan nya itu. Tapi ia tahu Chanyeol adalah manusia yang tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

"Betapa bodohnya kau Baekhyun!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun kembali menertawai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya sedikit akibat pengaruh alkohol. Kemudian ia baru ingat bahwa semalam ia pulang kerumah Baekhyun dan

bercinta.

Setelah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam Chanyeol segera menoleh sisi ranjang sebelahnya. Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pagi buta begini. Kemana perginya gadis itu.

Chanyeol meraih _boxer _dan celana panjang nya dan segera memakainya. Bukankah semalam ia kemari untuk minta maaf, tetapi salahkan hasrat nya yang tak terbendung itu hingga membatalkan niatnya.

Chanyeol hendak mencari Baekhyun keluar jika saja ia tak menemukan hal yang mengusik penglihatan nya.

Ia menyatukan alisnya penasaran lalu menghampiri nakas.

Saat itu juga bagai serangan jantung mendadak bagi Chanyeol ketika matanya menangkap barang-barang di atas nakas kamar itu. Chanyeol menarik secarik kertas disana.

**Aku mengembalikan semua barang-barangmu, terimakasih sudah menampung ku selama ini. **

Hanya sepenggal kalimat sederhana itu berhasil menghantam jantung Chanyeol. Antara perasaan marah dan tak percaya Chanyeol meremas kertas tak berdosa itu sampai lusuh. Matanya teralihkan pada semua benda yang berada di meja sebelah nya. Kunci rumah, kunci mobil dan beberapa kartu kredit serta buku tabungan yang ia yakini milik Baekhyun berjejer disana.

Chanyeol menggeram, ia tidak percaya ini. Tidak percaya jika Baekhyun akan benar-benar pergi, bahkan tanpa membawa apapun.

Dengan dikuasai amarah Chanyeol membuka semua laci dan lemari didalam kamar itu. Chanyeol mengacak-acak semua barang-barang yang berada didalam nya seperti orang gila. Semua utuh, tidak ada barang satupun yang Baekhyun bawa.

"AAAaaaaarrrgghhh..."

Namja itu memberantaki semua baju Baekhyun hingga berceceran kelantai semua. Tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja kelantai mendapati kenyataan itu memang nyata. Baekhyun benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba matanya memanas. Menangis? itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Apa ia menangis hanya karena ditinggal oleh pelacur kecil nya? konyol, Chanyeol merasa dirinya begitu konyol, ia menertawai dirinya yang terlihat bodoh. Jadi yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar, bahwa ia memang memiliki rasa pada gadis mungil itu.

Seolah merasa tertampar telak kini jika dia mengakuinya.

Chanyeol mengernyit lagi ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda jatuh disebelahnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelum nya, karena seingatnya ia tak pernah memberi Baekhyun hadiah dengan bungkus berwarna terang itu. Dengan diliputi rasa penasaran akhirnya Chanyeol meraih kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Sebuah harmonika, dan benda apa itu.

Chanyeol menatap bingung benda yang bolong ditengahnya itu dengan seksama. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tutup kaleng soda.

Tiba-tibanya matanya terbeliak sempurna. Kepalanya teringat sesuatu dimasa lalu nya.

_"Oppa, mau kemana?"_

_Tanya gadis kecil dengan bandana imut yang bertengger manis diatas rambut halus nya. Wajahnya sangat ingin tahu begitu mendapati teman kecil yang selama ini menemaninya bermain terlihat mau pergi._

_"Aku minta maaf Baekki, Oppa akan pergi. Oppa tidak tinggal disini lagi" _

_Jawab bocah laki-laki itu sambil menampilkan wajah muram dan menyesal. Pasalnya sebelumnya ia sudah pernah berjanji bahwa akan menjaga gadis bernama Baekki itu sampai kapan pun. Dan hari ini ia akan mengingkari janjinya karena Ayah nya mengajak pindah ke Luar Negeri._

_Gadis kecil itu menjatuhkan air matanya. Tidak berani terisak tetapi bulir-bulir kristal itu begitu deras menetes. _

_"Maafkan Oppa Baekki" Si bocah laki-laki mendekat dan memeluk erat si gadis kecil. Mengelus kepalanya sayang, dia tahu pasti Baekki tentu sangat sedih, atau bahkan marah padanya. _

_Akhirnya isakan gadis itu lolos juga. Ia ingin marah kepada Oppanya karena mengingkari janji untuk menjaganya, namun Ia tak punya keberanian. _

_"Hiks... Oppa jahat" Isak Baekki semakin kencang. Selama ini ia hanya memiliki bocah laki-laki itu sebagai teman nya. Bahkan mereka baru bersama dalam kurun waktu kurang 2 bulan, dan kini Oppa nya bilang akan meninggalkan nya. Hati anak kecil mana yang tidak akan sedih._

_"Maaf kan Oppa Baekki" Ucap bocah itu lagi-lagi semakin terlihat menyesal. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bulat sahabat manisnya itu, tapi percuma air matanya tetap menetes. _

_Bocah kecil itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Meraih tangan si gadis dan memasangkan sesuatu dijemari mungil itu. _

_Baekki mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengamati benda yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Hidungnya memerah karena menangis. "Ini apa?" Tanya Baekki masih sesenggukan._

_Benda itu adalah sebuah tutup kaleng cola. _

_"Oppa berjanji kepada Baekki, nanti kalau Oppa besar Oppa akan mengganti itu dengan cincin sungguhan. Oppa akan mencari Baekki kembali dan akan menikahi Baekki"_

Merasa masih tidak percaya dengan perkiraannya Chanyeol segera meraih harmonika yang masih berada di dalam kotak itu.

Chanyeol ternganga melihat ukiran nama di badan harmonika itu.

**My Princess Baekki**

"tidak mungkin" Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan.

"I-ini..."

Perlu diketahui bahwa selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah melupakan janjinya pada bocah bernama Baekki itu. Walau kerap kali ia merasa konyol dengan dirinya, tapi jauh dalam hatinya Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan bocah kecil dimasa lalunya suatu hari nanti.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa orang yang paling ingin ia temui ada di sekitarnya, dekat sekali malahan. Tapi saat ia tahu, semua sudah terlambat. Chanyeol lemas seketika, lututnya terasa lembek seperti jelly.

"Baekhyun adalah Baekki ku" gumam nya lirih.

Baru Chanyeol sadar jika ia tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu untuk berdiam. Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Ia yakin, Baekhyun pasti belum pergi jauh. Alhasil setelah ia memakai jacket yang ia temukan disana segera ia memakainya dengan tergesa.

"Aku pasti menemukan mu Baekki"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**4 Years Later...**

_Uyonhi chajane _

_Nalgeuntae ibsogui norael deureoso_

_Chonseuran banjue gasadu eobjiman _

_Neon aicheoreom gibbohae-sseotji _

_Jinsimi damgyeoseo _

_Naui mami _

_Dajeonhae jindamyeo _

_Gakkeum neungeol georimyeo _

_Nunmureul nulligido haetji _

_Oraedoen teibsoge _

_Geudaeui naega _

_Chambureowoseo geuriwoseo _

_Uldaga utdaga _

_Geujeo hanyeo-meobsji inorae deudgoman itkedwae _

_Babocheoreom _

_**(Old Song, Baekhyun ver)**_

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara tepuk tangan heboh dari gadis cilik yang kini sedang berada di gendongan seorang namja tampan berpakaian rapi. Kedua orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

Bocah cilik itu tersenyum lebar begitu juga namja yang sedang menggendongnya. Melihat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Akhirnya Namja tampan itu menurunkan si gadis cilik yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam itu untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sambil berlari gadis cilik itu menenteng sebuah boneka beruang lucu dalam dekapan nya.

"Ma Maaaa...!"

"Bing bing"

**BERSAMBUNG dulu...**

**see you next chap yosh? *wink***

**Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**...**

**Note : CHAP INI LEBIH PANJANG !**

**...**

**Sex(y) Love **

**...**

"Apa yang sedang Bing bing lakukan?"

Tanya Baekhyun begitu memasuki kamarnya. Yeoja itu meletakkan tasnya di atas nakas lalu menguncir rambutnya asal-asalan. Huh, Beijing sungguh panas hari ini. Dan dia baru saja pulang dari kelas mengajar musik. Perlu diketahui bahwa sekarang ini Baekhyun adalah seorang guru musik sekaligus vocal di sebuah perusahaan Entertaint terkenal di Beijing. Karena hari ini adalah sabtu, jadi Baekhyun hanya mengejar setengah hari.

Rasa lelah tentu saja ada, tapi semua terbayarkan begitu mendapati anak serta suami tercintanya datang untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Sang suami sedang sibuk melepas dasinya yang masih mengalung di leher, sepertinya jika di katakan siapa yang lelah disini, bukan hanya Baekhyun saja tentunya, malahan bisa dibilang namja itu terlihat lebih lelah.

"Bing bing sedang menggambar, kau tahu setelah memenangkan lomba menggambar di sekolahannya tadi dia menjadi semangat sekali"

Jawab suaminya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah dasi serta kemejanya lepas dan hanya menyisakan kaos berwarna merah yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya, namja itu segera menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Untuk sedetik Baekhyun cukup kaget, tapi tak berapa lama yeoja itu ikut tersenyum ketika sang suami memeluknya. Bukan hanya memeluk tetapi mulai mengendus tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun ah, aku sangat merindukanmu," Tutur namja yang memangkunya itu manja, dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh. "Aku tahu, lalu apa yang sudah kau janjikan pada Bing bing?"

"Aku akan mengajaknya membeli es krim setelah ini"

Baekhyun melotot begitu mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Setelah bibirnya di kecup sekilas oleh suaminya, Baekhyun segera protes.

"Ya! Luhan, apa kau tidak lelah? kau baru saja pulang dari Nanjing, kenapa tidak mengajaknya lain kali saja?" Omel Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajah galaknya.

Baekhyun benar, Luhan baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Nanjing selama tiga hari, tapi tadi masih namja itu sempatkan menjemput anaknya kesekolah lalu ke tempat kerja Baekhyun.

Dan apa lagi ini, mengajak Bing bing makan es krim itu artinya mereka akan seharian berkeliling Mall.

"Emh _wae_? kau lelah? kau bisa istirahat yeobo"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!" Balas Baekhyun semakin kesal. Benar-benar Luhan adalah namja super aneh di matanya.

"Aku tidak akan lelah, apapun jika itu untuk anakku..."

Sambil mengerling genit.

"dan juga kau"

Tidak ingin membangkitkan jiwa ibu-ibunya Baekhyun sekarang. Detik itu juga Luhan segera membungkam bibir istrinya dengan ciuman yang dalam. Ia tahu, Baekhyun itu sangat cerewet, sangat-sangat cerewet malahan. Tetapi dia juga punya penangkal yang ampuh.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas dalam hati. Ia memilih membalas ciuman panas suaminya, Luhan selalu memperlakukannya lembut seperti ketika tangan nakal yang sedang menangkup dadanya. Tangan itu bergerak pelan membuat Baekhyun semakin memejamkan matanya, Luhan masih setia membelainya dengan lembut dan sensual. Tanpa sedikitpun menyakitinya.

Baekhyun pernah dengan iseng bertanya kepadanya, kenapa Luhan tidak pernah meremas dadanya, dan Luhan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum idiot 'aku tidak tega melakukannya'.

Luhan tentu tidak sepolos yang kalian pikirkan, oh ayolah mana ada namja yang hampir berumur 25 tahun masih memiliki otak polos. Apa lagi jika dia memiliki istri sexy dan menggoda seperti Baekhyun.

Sungguh demi Tuhan, berapa lama pun mereka tinggal bersama. Luhan akan selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti tuan putri.

Luhan mungkin akan kehilangan akalnya sebentar lagi, terlebih saat lengan istrinya sudah mengalung indah di lehernya. Memeluknya begitu mesra. Ia memiringkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun, bermaksud mencari akses agar pagutan itu semakin dalam dan liar, sebelum...

"Papa.!"

Suara bocah cilik yang sangat familiar memanggilnya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Luhan segera tersadar begitu mendengar suara putrinya memanggil, dengan tergesa ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun. Dan hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah.

Anaknya berdiri di depan kamar mereka sedang menatap polos pada apa yang baru saja dia dan istrinya lakukan. Oh Damn!

Luhan beranjak dari atas ranjang, yang sebelumnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Dan segera menghampiri anaknya yang masih menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Ya Tuhan, Luhan tidak boleh meracuni otak polos anaknya.

"Hai, Xiao Bing, sudah selesai menggambarnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tinggi badan putrinya. Terlihat sekali betapa kikuknya dia.

Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tetapi mata itu masih mengamati wajah tampan ayah serta ibunya bergantian.

Wajah kedua manusia dewasa itu tengah merona karena malu. Tapi Bing bing tak tahu artinya.

"Baiklah, _kajj_a kita berangkat sekarang" Ajak Luhan lagi, sambil meraih putrinya ke dalam gendongan.

Sebelumnya ia sempatkan menoleh kearah belakang, dimana Baekhyun yang masih memerah sempurna. "Baek, kau jadi ikut?" Tawar Luhan begitu saja.

Sama seperti Bing bing, yeoja itu juga hanya membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan anggukan singkat.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di mobil"

Ujar Luhan sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju garasi membiarkan Baekhyun bersiap-siap sebentar.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau akan disini?"

Satu lagi kegiatan yang berhasil memancing emosi sahabatnya siang itu.

Park Chanyeol, siapa yang tidak kenal pasien keras kepala yang serig keluar masuk Rumah sakit itu.

"Sampai itu habis" Jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi sebelah nya, dimana telah ia letakkan sebungkus rokok yang mungkin masih tersisa 3 batang.

Kris, atau yang biasa disapa Dokter Wu itu menggeram kesal. Lama-lama ia akan berang juga menghadapi pasien plus sahabatnya yang bebal itu, jika stok kesabaran nya sudah habis bisa dipastikan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi besok.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Ayahku 4tahun yang lalu, agar aku menyeretmu kemeja operasi saat itu juga,"

Balas Kris terlihat begitu kesal, sungguh menghadapi Chanyeol itu seperti berbicara kepada orang tuli. Mau melihat nya tapi tidak mau mendengar.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa melawan mu Dokter Wu? Kau kira aku lemah?" Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Kris mengamati Chanyeol dari atas kebawah, tetapi wajahnya sarat akan ejekan.

"Jika dilihat kau memang tidak selemah yang aku pikirkan, jadi tidak ada pilihan. Maka aku harus membiusmu terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, namun tak menghentikan aktivitasnya sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah Dokter Wu, jangan pikirkan aku, kembalilah ketempatmu. Jam makan siangmu hampir usai."

Mencoba mengusir Dokter pribadinya itu agar berhenti mengoceh. Apa lagi jika sudah membicarakan 4 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh demi apapun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau mengungkit-ungkit hal yang menyangkut kejadian 4tahun lalu, karena setelah hari dimana 4tahun lalu itulah petaka terjadi.

Kris berdecak lagi. "Apa kau bukan manusia? Jika kau tahu ini jam makan siang bukankah seharusnya kau juga pergi makan?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?"

"Apa?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang berdecak. Memilih mengacuhkan Kris dan menghisap putung rokoknya yang masih panjang.

"Maksudmu dengan makan adalah ini? Memakan asap maksudmu?"

Tanya Kris yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat Kris yang tengah mengangkat bungkus rokoknya sambil melotot.

"Ini enak kau tahu, cobalah aku yakin kau akan suka."

"Kupikir kau bukan hanya mengidap sakit secara medis, tetapi kau juga ada gangguan kejiawaan Park Chanyeol,"

Jawab Kris sarkatis.

"Dan tidak terimakasih, aku masih menyayangi kesehatanku, aku masih menyukai nasi dan masakan istriku."

"Ya sudah" Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Namja berjubah putih itu sudah mengeluarkan aura tak baik. Wajah nya memarah karena menahan dongkol. Akhirnya Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali agar tidak tersulut oleh sifat bebal Chanyeol, Kris mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah berhasil merebut rokok yang berada ditangan Chanyeol, Kris segera menginjak nya sampai mati. Tidak hanya itu Kris juga membuang rokok yang masih ada dibungkusnya pada tempat sampah disebelah pohon taman itu. Lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengumpatnya.

"Ya! Kris Wu sialan kau!"

.

.

.

Kris berjalan tergesa menuju ruang kerjanya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang mengurus Chanyeol itu adalah yang terberat lebih dari apapun. Jika saja bukan karena rasa solidaritas dan persahabatannya mungkin Kris akan menyerah jauh-jauh hari.

Namja itu dibuat berdecak lagi ketika menoleh kebelakang dimana Chanyeol masih berada.

"Benar-benar orang itu" Geramnya seorang diri, bagaimana tidak bertambah kesal jika mendapati Chanyeol yang kini sedang menyalakan pematik pada rokoknya lagi.

Dan bagaimana bisa?

Hampir saja ia berbalik lagi dan benar-benar akan menyuntikkan anestesi pada si bebal itu, jika suara yeojanya tak segera menegur.

"Wu fan!"

Panggil yeoja manis yang juga memakai pakaian dokter sama sepertinya.

Kris menoleh kearah yeoja itu. Istrinya.

"Yixing, ada apa?"

"Aku mencarimu ke ruanganmu dan kata asistenmu kau sedang mengurus Chanyeol, apa lagi yang dilakukan bocah nekat itu?"

Tanya Yixing dengan wajang lembutnya yang kini terlihat sangat penasaran.

Kris tak kunjung menjawab, tetapi malah memberi tahu istrinya apa yang terjadi dengan menunjukan dimana Chanyeol sedang duduk.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau namja itu kumat lagi," Ucap Yixing sambil membeliakkan matanya.

"Dia memang kumat,"

Balas Kris terlihat begitu jengkel.

Yixing tersenyum geli, Chanyeol memang selalu berulah dan sering membuat suaminya sakit kepala. Tetapi Yixing harus bangga dengan suaminya itu. Karena Kris masih bisa bertahan menghadapi namja berkepala batu seperti Chanyeol sajauh ini.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu menolak untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, kalau saja kemarin Kris tidak mendapati namja bebal itu pingsan di rumahnya. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol hingga membuatnya kelelahan. Saat bertanya kepada Sehun pun, baik Yixing maupun Kris tak mendapat jawaban.

"Dan aku hampir menyerah mengurusnya," Lanjut Kris setengah mendesah disela-sela wajah kesalnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari namja tinggi yang sudah dinikahinya selama hampir 2 tahun itu.

Yixing mendekati Kris dan merangkul lengannya. Memberi dukungan dengan senyum terbaiknya "Jangan begitu Kris, Chanyeol masih bisa bertahan selama ini karenamu. Aku tidak akan bisa bayangkan jika kau tidak mau membantunya lagi"

Mendengar jawaban istrinya, sakali lagi Kris mencoba menekan egonya dalam-dalam. Istrinya benar, jika bukan karenanya yang begitu gigih mengobati Chanyeol mungkin namja di taman itu sudah mati.

"Tapi Yixing, operasi tidak menjamin bahwa Chanyeol akan bertahan lebih lama."

Kris menoleh lagi kearah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Atau karena namja itu telah mati rasa.

"Walau Chanyeol di operasi berkali-kali pun itu juga hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya sementara. Bukan menyembuhkannya secara total"

Yixing juga tahu itu.

"Yang penting kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Chanyeol adalah sahabat kita dan sekarang hanya kita yang bisa menolongnya"

"Sel kanker itu sudah hampir menggerogoti seluruh hatinya, dan bodohnya Chanyeol masih tidak bisa di cegah untuk berhenti menghisap zat adictif itu. Aku rasa ini semua karena yeoja it.u"

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang terpuruk 4 tahun lalu benar-benar membuatnya miris. Ia rasa Tuhan memang sedang menghukum Chanyeol waktu itu, belum lama seteleh yeoja yang sempat menggegerkan kewarasan Chanyeol itu pergi, Ibu nya juga meninggal di bulan yang sama. Kasus yang sama, karena Ibu Chanyeol juga mengidap kanker hati stadium akhir dan tidak ada pertolongan yang berarti untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibu dari dua anak itu.

"Itu bukan salah Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, kenapa kau menyalahkan yeoja manis itu. Jika aku boleh menebak semua itu juga kerana salah Chanyeol" balas Yixing setengah membentak.

"Hah, mungkin jika kita bisa menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa diselamatkan" Imbuh Yixing, tiba-tiba wajahnya ikut-ikutan terlihat lesu.

"Aku takut kita akan terlambat Yixing-ah."

* * *

"Xiao Bing, Jin dian gao xing ma?"

_-Xiao Bing, Apakah hari ini bahagia?-_

Tanya Luhan kepada anaknya.

Dia mengintip sebentar melalui kaca mobil pada putri cantiknya yang sedang duduk di jok belakang mobil.

"Hen gao xing!"

_-Senang sekali-_

Jawab gadis kecil secepat kilat dan terdengar begitu antusias. Membuat ibunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya Bing bing merasa sangat puas hari ini.

"Bagaimana tidak senang jika tadi Bing bing hampir menghabiskan satu kotak es krim stroberi seorang diri eoh?" Timpal Baekhyun dengan bahasa koreanya. Karena jujur ia tidak akan bisa nimbrung jika menggunakan bahasa asli suaminya.

"Padahal kotak es krimnya besar sekali" Tandas nya lagi. Membuat putrinya manyun seketika.

"Baekhyun, jangan begitu. Memangnya 'maniak stroberi' siapa yang ditiru?"

Ujar Luhan disampingnya yang sedang fokus menyetir terdengar membela Bing bing.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil, karena kalah dalam lawan.

Karena mendapat dukungan, bocah yang sedang duduk di jok belakang itu segera merangkul leher ayah nya lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas.

**Chu~ **

"wo ai ni, Papa❤"

Coletuk anak manis nya terlihat begitu gembira mendapatkan pembelaan.

"Nado _saranghae chagi_" Balas Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

Dan Baekhyun? Yeoja itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa berdecak, dia tidak mendapatkan hal sama seperti yang Luhan dapatkan.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan bela-belakan mengajak anaknya pergi ke Mall seharian, karena ia sudah berjanji jauh-jauh hari sebelum putrinya mengikuti lomba menggambar disekolahnya.

Luhan menjanjikan akan membelikan es krim dan mengajak putrinya bermain sampai puas jika bisa mendapatkan peringkat bagus. Dan, _Bingo!_ Hari ini Bing bing mendapatkan nya, gadis cilik itu memenangkan perlombaan menggambar. Dan sudah sepantasnya Luhan memberikan hadiah nya bukan? Luhan begitu memanjakannya. Karena menurut Luhan, kehadiran Bing bing lah yang telah membuat Baekhyun merasa bahagia.

Untuk ukuran bocah seusia Bing bing, anak itu begitu cerdas. Bahkan di umurnya yang baru menginjak 4 tahun dia sudah fasih berbicara mandarin dan korea. Tentu saja sebagai anak yang lahir di daratan China mengharuskannya untuk berbicara bahasa daerah nya.

Jika bahasa korea, itu karena di rumah mereka masih menggunakannya setiap hari. Baekhyun tidak begitu menguasai bahasa china sehebat putrinya. Sedangkan putrinya benar-benar telah mahir.

Baekhyun tidak akan tahu menahu jika kadang kala dirinya sedang di jadikan bahan bullyan dari Ayah dan Anak yang begitu kompak itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah. Oh, astaga hari-hari weekend sungguh mengerikan macetnya. Terbukti dari jarak tempuh yang biasanya ditembus Luhan dengan durasi 20 menit kini malah menjadi hampir satu jam.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu memasuki kamar anak nya dan menyalakan lampu. Sedangkan Bing bing sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Kau pergilah tidur sekarang, aku akan memakaikan popok Bing bing sebentar"

Titah Baekhyun begitu Luhan sudah menidurkan putrinya di atas ranjang. Dia sedang membuka lemari mencari baju tidur untuk Bing bing.

"Bukankah Bing bing tidak mau memakai popok lagi?"

"Tidak ada pilihan Lu, dia terlalu banyak makan es krim tadi. Dan aku rasa aku sudah mengantuk, bisa jadi aku takut lupa mengantarnya ke kamar mandi nanti malam"

Luhan akhirnya mengerti. Melihat Baekhyun menguap dari tadi membuatnya jadi tidak tega.

Tanpa menunggu -kemungkinan- omelan dari yeoja di sampingnya itu, lantas Luhan segera melepas baju anak nya untuk diganti dengan baju tidur.

"Biar ku bantu" Jawab Luhan, seolah tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Sudahlah Lu ini tidak apa-apa, pergilah tidur"

"Agar lebih cepat"

Putus Luhan final.

.

.

.

Sepertinya penyakit insomnia itu sedang melandanya seorang yeoja yang sedang berbaring menyamping memunggungi seorang namja disebelah nya. Rasa mengantuknya menguar begitu saja entah kemana setelah Luhan memberi tahunya sesuatu.

Mereka akan pindah Ke Seoul secepat nya!

Pembangunan swalayan baru milik perusahaan Ayah Luhan akan membuka cabang di Korea. Dan berhubung saat ini Luhan lah yang bertanggung jawab pada proyek baru itu, alhasil Luhan harus kesana pada saat yang sudah ditentukan. Lalu sudah dipastikan bahwa Luhan akan menetap lama disana, makanya Luhan menawari untuk memboyong keluarganya ikut.

Baekhyun belum siap pulang Ke Korea, dia belum siap ketemu 'namja itu'

Bagaimana kalau tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar-benar bertemu Chanyeol nanti? Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun tidak siap.

"Baek, kau belum tidur?"

Pikiran Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk berkelana di usik oleh suara disebelahnya.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Luhan yang juga belum tertidur. Apa sedari tadi ia berisik, perasaan Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau masih memikirkan untuk pergi ke Seoul ya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu begitu tepat sasaran.

"Maaf karena memberitahu mu mendadak, tadi Papa juga baru membicarakannya padaku. Senin aku sudah harus tiba di Korea karena selasa akan diadakan rapat"

Ya Ampun, sekarang sudah hari sabtu, dan jika yang dimaksud Luhan hari senin nanti, bukan kah itu tinggal lusa.

"Atau aku bisa mencarikan mu tiket pesawat untuk lain hari kalau kau pikir itu terlalu mendadak. Dengan begitu kau bisa menyiapkan barang-barang Bing bing lebih dulu"

Bukan itu masalahnya, untuk masalah _packing_ Baekhyun bahkan tak memerlukan waktu sehari Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Bukankah kau juga sudah pernah membicarakan ini dengan ku. Aku juga sudah meminta surat kepindahan Bing bing dari sekolah nya"

Ini bukan salah Luhan, Luhan sudah pernah memberi tahunya akan kemungkinan hari ini terjadi berbulan-bulan lalu adalah fakta, namun karena belum pasti tanggalnya kapan Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkan nya, jadi Baekhyun pikir itu masih lama. Namun nyatanya?

Apa dia saja yang terlalu sibuk sampai lupa waktu.

Luhan bergeser untuk merapat kepada yeoja nya. Namja itu tersenyum manis walau matanya terlihat sedikit sayu, karena kantuk.

Tebakannya Baekhyun tentu tak akan keberatan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan mengajar musik nya karena Luhan yakin di korea masih banyak pekerjaan yang sama. Jadi Luhan tahu betul apa yang membuat istrinya gusar.

"Bukan kah aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga mu Baek? Kau lupa?"

"_ne_?"

"Kau memikirkan namja itu" Bisik Luhan sangat dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun, setelah sepenuhnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mencemaskan nya dalam pandangan apa, tapi kau milik ku Baekhyun, maka aku akan menjaga mu" Sambung Luhan mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Baekhyun ingin merintih, sesak sekali mendengar kalimat Luhan barusan. Bagaimana masih dia meragu untuk memberikan sepenuh hatinya pada namja itu, sedangkan sekarang mereka benar-benar telah menikah.

"Maaf" Gumam Baekhyun tidak terlalu terdengar kerena suaranya teredam tubuh Luhan yang memeluknya posesif.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

Ucap Luhan lirih namun sarat akan ketegasan. Seolah memberi Baekhyun kode bahwa yeoja itu sudah tergembok permanen dengan nya.

"Aku juga"

_'Tapi kau lebih mencintainya'_

Lanjut Luhan menahan rasa pahit itu.

* * *

Mereka sudah tinggal kurang lebih satu minggu di Seoul. Dan tebak bagaimana bahagianya salah satu dari anggota keluarga kecil itu ketika mereka baru sampai di sana.

Bing bing, bocah kecil itu tidak pernah berhenti mengatakan betapa senangnya tinggal di Seoul. Memiliki Rumah yang dekat dengan taman, begitu menguntungkan bocah itu.

Luhan membeli satu unit rumah mewah yang tidak terlalu besar untuk menampung istri serta anak nya tinggal. Mereka memutuskan tidak menempati rumah lama Luhan yang dahulu karena Baekhyun bilang tidak yakin jika tinggal disana akan merasa nyaman. Rumah Luhan begitu besar dan sangat jauh dari keramain kota. Baekhyun beralasan bahwa takut-takut putrinya tidak akan mempunyai teman bermain nantinya.

Hari itu baru saja sehari Luhan singgah dirumah barunya, dan dia sudah harus pergi ke Luar kota untuk pembangunan cabang Swalayan pertama di daerah Daegu.

Bing bing yang semula sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengajak ayahnya berkeliling kompleksa terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, tetapi karena jadwal Luhan begitu padat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa pulang, bahkan yang kini rumahnya hanya berada di daerah Dongdaemun sekalipun.

"Hei, Xiao Bing. Bagaimana sekolah mu? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Luhan sambil melambai-lambai di depan kamera komputernya.

Mereka sedang melakukan _vicall _seperti hari-hari biasanya. Demi mengobati rasa rindu pada anak dan istrinya, Luhan selalu membela-belakan tidur larut malam karena meninggalkan pekerjaan nya sebentar demi melihat wajah kedua wanita yang begitu ia cintai.

"Aku mendapatkan teman banyak!"

Jawab putrinya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Dan selalu begitu, jika yang berbicara adalah putrinya lebih dulu maka tidak ada jatah Baekhyun untuk mengobrol dengan Luhan, kecuali ucapan selamat malam saja.

"Papa, kapan pulang? Bukankah papa janji akan mengajak Bing bing jalan-jalan?"

"Maaf sayang, secepatnya jika pekerjaan papa selesai. Kita ke Namsan Tower _Arajji_?"

Balas Luhan sambil menampilkan ekspresi menyesalnya kepada sang putri. Lagi-lagi ia telah mengecewakan nya.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain Namsan Lu?" Timpal Baekhyun ikutan nimbrung, Baekhyun sangat heran akan ke 'maniak' kan Luhan pada Namsan. Padahal namja itu selalu berteriak ketakutan ketika menaiki _Cable car._

"Mama, aku sedang mengobrol jangan mengganggu" Protes anaknya telak. Anak gadisnya menatap nya sambil melipat tangan didada dan memasang wajah galaknya.

Luhan terkekeh melihat pemandangan didepan layar monitornya. Mungkin karena Luhan terlalu memanjakan nya, Bing bing menjadi lebih memilihnya dari pada ibu nya sendiri.

Oh tentu itu bukan hal baru yang diterima Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak malas, tapi tidak terlalu mengambil hati. Itu sudah -sangat- biasa. Putrinya memang selalu membela ayahnya ketimbang dirinya.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun tak mau mengganggu lagi, ia memilih menuju tempat tidur dan mengubur tubuhnya dalam selimut. Karena percuma memperhatikan ataupun merecokkan anak dan suaminya mengobrol.

Mereka sedang berbicara dalam bahasa China.

So,

Tidak ada kesempatan untuknya.

Ck! _poor _Baekhyun.

* * *

Hari Senin yang cerah.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk di kamar anaknya, sudah seminggu mereka tinggal di rumah baru tapi bahkan sampai hari ini ia belum selesai membongkar semua isi koper milik anaknya. Gadis kecil nya sungguh merepotkan menurut Baekhyun, karena apa, karena Bing bing membawa semua mainannya kemari. Padahal Luhan sudah membujuknya akan membelikan yang baru setelah sampai di Seoul. Tetapi dasarnya anak kecil keras kepala. Bing bing bersikeras menolak.

Baekhyun mengudal seluruh koper-koper berisi mainan milik Bing bing, lalu menatanya di dalam lemari yang sudah disediakan. Yeoja itu mendengus habis-habisan mendapati sudah tiga koper ia selesaikan, ia kira sudah selesai, tetapi ternyata masih tertinggal satu lagi dengan ukuran paling besar.

Dengan diliputi rasa lelah dan ingin segera istirahat, maka cepat-cepat ia menarik koper itu mendekat padanya. Sebentar lagi putrinya akan pulang sekolah dan ia harus cepat menyelesaikan beres-beres karena harus segera pergi memasak. Bing bing pasti merengek kelaparan nanti.

Baekhyun dibuat berdecak lagi begitu mendapati isi koper terakhir. Koper itu berisi semua boneka, mulai dari boneka pisang, monkey, tikus dan masih banyak lagi. Anaknya itu benar-benar.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, segera Baekhyun membongkar semua boneka itu untuk ia pindahkan ke lemari. Astaga! bahkan lemari sebesar itu kini sudah hampir penuh oleh mainan Bing bing.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Luhan memang gila, Namja itu tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk memborong semua mainan yang berada di toko jika Bing bing menginginkannya.

Baekhyun kadang masih tidak percaya akan adanya manusia sebaik Luhan disisinya. Karena menurutnya selama ini orang-orang yang pernah dijumpainya hanyalah manusia-manusia tak berperasaan.

Tapi tiba-tiba senyum nya memudar begitu mendapati boneka terakhir dalam koper itu.

Boneka beruang Chanyeol yang ia bawa dahulu. Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun mengambil boneka itu, matanya menatap nanar boneka beruang yang kini sudah mulai lusuh dan warnanya tidak bersih lagi. Oh tidak, bukankah dari dulu boneka beruang itu sudah lusuh, bahkan ada bekas jahitan memanjang di punggung nya. Dan Baekhyun sendirilah yang menjahitnya nya.

Kini boneka itu menjadi milik anak nya. Bing bing bilang ingin merawatnya seperti bonekanya yang lain.

Bodoh, untuk apa Baekhyun harus memikirkannya lagi. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Ia Mengantisipasi kemungkinan sekecil mungkin dengan meminta Luhan membeli rumah di daerah Dongdaemun yang jauh dari Cheongdam dong, rumahnya dulu.

Hampir-hampir Baekhyun lupa waktu karena memandangi boneka itu, jika saja telepon rumahnya tidak berdering nyaring. Sambil menoleh ke jam di dinding kamar itu sekilas ia lalu segera melesat ke ruang tamu.

"Iya Hallo"

"_Apa benar ini Ibu dari Bian Ca?"_

Tanya suara di seberang telepon. Baekhyun segera tahu bahwa mungkin itu telepon dari sekolah putrinya.

"Iya, saya sendiri"

_"Nyonya, putri anda mengalami kecelakaan"_

"APAAA?"

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir-hampir gila kalau suster tidak segera datang menjelaskan padanya bahwa putrinya baik-baik saja. Walau nyatanya anaknya tidak sedang baik-baik seperti yang suster katakan padanya, namun setidaknya Baekhyun harus banyak bersyukur karena putrinya tak mengalami luka yang serius.

Wali kelas dari sekolahan Bing bing juga meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya akan kelalaian mereka. Mereka bilang bahwa Bing bing terserempet mobil saat hendak menyebrangi jalan menuju mobil jemputan anak-anak. Karena siang itu jalanan sangat padat hingga terjadilah tabrakan yang menimpa putri nya.

Bing bing sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Perban kecil menutupi di kepalanya yang masih terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya begitu melihat keadaan putrinya terbaring lemah. Lain kali ia harus memantau Bing bing lebih baik lagi, agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.

Kali ini ia benar-benar mengantuk, terlihat dari ia menguap berkali-kali. Semalam dia tidak tidur karena harus menjaga Bing bing yang sedang demam. Gadis kecil itu memang tidak mendapat luka serius, hanya kepala nya terbentur kecil dan tangan kanan nya keseleo. Dokter bilang bahwa Bing bing demam dikarenakan syok.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya sebentar untuk melihat jam. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan pagi, dan dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Rasanya mata itu sangat berat untuk terbuka, mungkin pulang untuk mandi sebentar agar lebih fresh bukan ide yang buruk, lagi pula suster sudah memberitahunya kalau Bing bing sudah tidak demam dan bisa ditinggal.

Baekhyun juga ingat bahwa harus memasak untuk anak itu, sejak kemarin putrinya selalu menolak makan apapun. Karena Bing bing tidak terlalu menyukai makanan luar, apa lagi makanan rumah sakit. Itu pasti sangat tidak mungkin Baekhyun membiarkan putrinya kelaparan. Jadi pulang dan memasak makanan untuk putrinya adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan.

Baekhyun juga belum sempat menghubungi Luhan sejak kemarin. Ia tidak mau membuat suaminya ikut-ikutan gugup jika dia menelpon dalam keadaan kalut.

Didekati ranjang anaknya hati-hati tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkannya, lalu mengusap kecil kepala Bing bing yang tidak diperban dengan lembut.

Setengah berbisik ia memanggil putrinya yang mulai membuka mata bulatnya.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir mendapati putrinya mulai terjaga.

Bocah cilik itu menggeleng lemah, tidak mau membuat Ibunya memarahinya.

Sepertinya bocah itu salah paham. Dia mengira Ibunya akan mengomelinya karena tidak bisa hati-hati. Jujur saja, dia terserempet mobil karena salahnya sendiri, Kemarin saat akan menuju mobil jemputan Bing bing terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak menyadari jika ada mobil kencang sedang melaju kearahnya. Makanya dari semalam Bing bing tidak berani mengeluh sakit sedikitpun. Takut dimarahi.

"Mama mau pulang sebentar untuk memasak, sekalian mengambilkan pakain dalam untuk ganti, Bing bing mau makan apa?"

* * *

Bing bing sedang duduk gelisah diatas kursi roda, menanti suster yang tadi membawanya kemari. Dia baru saja menjalani pemeriksaan X ray dilantai dasar. Sudah hambir setengah jam ia menunggu suster yang mengantarnya tadi, suster itu menyuruh Bing bing untuk menunggu disana. Tapi sampai sekarang suster itu belum datang juga. Dan Bing bing sudah tidak sabar.

Dengan dibekali keberanian kecilnya, bocah itu turun dari kusi roda untuk berkeliling mencari kamar nya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat menaiki lift dari sebelah mana. Alhasil bukannya berhasil kembali kekamar, bocah itu malah tersesat.

"Ya Ampun, bagaimana ini. Dimana kamarku"

Tanyanya bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau Mama datang dan tahu aku tidak dikamar"

Bocah itu semakin lari kelabakan tanpa arah.

* * *

"Selamat pagi kakak ipar, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sapa seorang yeoja bermata panda yang sedang meletakkan sekeranjang buah di atas nakas kamar rawat Park Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu adalah Huang Zitao adik iparnya yang telah resmi menjadi istri dari Oh Sehun tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sapa Sehun yang juga ikut berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol.

Namja yang disapa itu sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Menyimpan ponselnya yang sedari tadi dimainkan begitu tahu mendapatkan kunjungan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian saja yang bersikeras menyatakan aku sakit"

Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Dan Tao, kau tidak perlu membawa buah jika kemari"

Kata-kata itu ditunjukan pada adik iparnya. Yang selalu membawakan nya sekeranjang buah jika datang. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Chanyeol sangat malas memakan nya.

"Ya! Hyung, jika tidak sakit kenapa kau pingsan kemarin. Sudahlah jangan keras kepala! menyusahkan saja"

Balas Sehun tak kalah kesal. Heran sekali kepada orang sekarat di hadapannya itu.

Chanyeol mendengus keras, tapi memilih tidak menjawab. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meraih satu buah pisang yang baru saja dibawa Tao untuknya. Chanyeol memakannya dengan sangat nikmat.

Sehun hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengejek kakaknya. Tapi dia memilih diam.

Bukan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui siapa itu Tao, dulu saat masih ada Baekhyun, mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu. Ya, walaupun hanya saling tatap dan tidak pernah bertukar sapa sekalipun.

Dan setelah hari dimana Sehun meminta maaf kepadanya atas semua yang telah namja itu lakukan hingga membuat kesalah pahaman rumit antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tao ada disana, berdiri di samping Sehun yang ternyata memang sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol tentu mengingat wajah Tao, hingga membuatnya yang begitu kalut menodong Tao dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Mengira bahwa Tao tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Tao tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali.

Awalnya Tao balas ingin marah kepada Chanyeol setelah tahu apa yang sudah namja itu lakukan pada sahabatnya. Tapi yeoja bermata panda itu urung melakukan nya. Apa lagi setelah melihat betapa terpuruknya Chanyeol saat itu, ada penyesalan yang amat dalam di diri Chanyeol. Namun Tao tidak terlalu bisa membacanya.

"Dimana Jackson Apa dia tidak ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat mencari sesuatu dibelakang badan kedua adiknya itu.

Jackson adalah putra sulung Sehun yang kini hampir menginjak usianya yang ke tiga tahun.

"Dia sedang dihadang para suster"

"Lagi?"

Sambung Chanyeol antara tak percaya dan takjub.

Selalu seperti itu, bahkan untuk bocah berumur tiga tahun saja sudah bisa mengacau di Rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja hyung, kau tidak lihat betapa mempesonanya Ayahnya?"

Timpal Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Tapi dia mengganggu para suster yang seharusnya bekerja bodoh!"

Jawab Chanyeol eneg mendengar betapa pedenya sang adik.

Tao hanya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan antar saudara itu. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa.

"Sehun ah, Kakak ipar benar, bawa Jackson kemari"

Perintah Tao yang memahami maksud Chanyeol ada benarnya. Anaknya pasti sudah mengacau di pos suster sana.

Sehun pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan Tao. Dia tentu tidak akan tega membiarkan istrinya yang tengah hamil 6 bulan untuk menggendong putra hyperaktif nya itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Tao lalu mencari pisau di dalam lemari kecil di bawah meja. Mengupas buah untuk Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol sudah kembali memainkan poselnya dalam diam. Bermain game adalah hobi barunya, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Lagi pula dia sudah tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan perusahaan toh jabatannya sudah di pegang oleh adiknya sekarang.

Tao hampir memotong tangannya sendiri ketika telinganya mendapati suara tangis nyaring dari luar. Itu pasti Jackson, akhirnya setelah meletakkan apel yang baru saja di kupas pada Chanyeol, ia segera pamit untuk melihat anak nya.

Yeoja itu berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga tak sengaja membuatnya bertabrakan dengan anak kecil saat baru mau berbelok dari kamar Chanyeol. Tao membulatkan matanya begitu mendapati seseorang yang ditabraknya adalah anak kecil, sedang terluka pula.

Tao segera menundukkan dirinya walau agak susah karena perutnya yang lumayan besar hingga menyamai tubuh gadis cilik itu. Karena sangking paniknya Tao tidak sadar jika telah berbicara dalam bahasa China.

"Dui bu qi, _gwenchanayo_?

-_maaf_-

Tanya Tao dengan raut khawatirnya, takut-takut bocah itu akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Namun dugaannya salah begitu bocah itu memanggilnya.

"Jie jie"

_-kakak-_

"Ha?"

Tao melongo, mengira salah mendengar. Anak itu memanggilnya dalam bahasa nya.

"Ni gang shuo jie jie ma? Ni shi Zhongguo ren ma?"

_-Apa kau baru saja bilang kakak? Kau orang China?-_

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Matanya berbinar cerah, akhirnya menemukan orang baik. Bing bing kira dia bisa minta tolong pada yeoja di hadapannya itu untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar.

"Jie jie ke yi bang wo zhao wo de fangjian pa? wo wang ji zai na li"

_-kakak bisa membantuku mencari kamarku? aku lupa dimana-_

Tao pasti mau saja menolong bocah itu, bibirnya sudah akan menjawab 'iya' jika suara anaknya yang tengah memanggil namanya sambil berteriak tidak segera mengingatkan nya apa yang tadi ia tuju.

Tao menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Tampak nya sedari tadi namja itu juga mengamati nya dan anak kecil itu berbicara. Terlihat dari betapa bodohnya tatapan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Mei mei, ni wen na ge shu shu hao bu hao? Jie jie zai ci, dui bu qi!"

_-adik, bisakah kau bertanya pada paman itu? kakak sedang buru buru, maaf-_

Ujar Tao sambil menunjuk kerah Chanyeol, lalu tanpa menunggu bocah itu meng'iya'kan ia sudah melenggang pergi. Anak nya lebih berbaya dari apapun jika sedang menangis.

Bing bing menoleh kerah dalam kamar Chanyeol sambil menatapnya bingung. 'Apa namja itu' batin nya dalam hati. Gadis kecil itu akhirnya memilih memasuki kamar Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah polos nya.

Chanyeol tentu tidak tuli, dia mendengar sendiri bahwa anak itu berbicara bukan dengan bahasanya. Jika mau bertanya pada nya? '_Hahaha itu konyol_, _bahkan aku tidak tahu menahu bahasa China_'

Chanyeol malah menertawakan dirinya dalam batin.

Bing bing berjalan menghapirinya, dan dia tak tahu harus malakukan apa. Mata gadis kecil itu menatap nya polos sedangkan Chanyeol balas menatapnya sambil melongo.

"Ahjussi"

Panggil Bing bing untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol berkedip berkali-kali mendengarnya. Bocah di depan nya memanggil apa 'Ahjussi?'

Tidak salah dengarkah?

Karena tidak medapat respon dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya, Bing bing mengerutkan kening bingung, bocah itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil bergumam tak jelas, intinya mengira bahwa ia salah memanggil sebutan.

"Ya! kau baru saja memanggilku 'ahjussi' apa kau mengerti artinya?"

Tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya, walau ragu untuk memperdulikan bocah di depan nya itu, karena takutnya bocah itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Ya! Ahjussi kau mau membantuku tidak sih?"

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Chanyeol dikuntili bocah cilik itu. Bahkan saat ia memilih keluar ke taman untuk menyalakan rokonya gadis itu juga mengekori nya.

Satu yang Chanyeol tangkap dari bocah itu, bocah cilik yang cerewet dan tidak mau menyerah.

"Bukankah tadi aku bilang tidak mau kan, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"

Jawab Chanyeol tanpa perasaan, yang hanya bermaksud mengusili anak itu saja.

"Atau jika kau menunggu ku paling tidak sampai ini habis"

Lanjutnya sambil pura-pura menghitung sisa putung rokok didalam bungkusnya.

"Tiga buah lagi, setidaknya akan selesai dalam tiga puluh menit kedepan"

Lanjut Chanyeol hampir terkekeh begitu mendapati wajah jengkel Bing bing.

"Ayolah Ahjussi, Mama pasti akan memarahi Bing bing nanti"

Rengek bocah itu masih tidak mau menyerah, berharap berhasil membuat Ahjussi menyebalkan itu untuk membantu mencari dimana kamarnya.

Sebenarnya jika mau dia bisa saja meminta tolong pada suster di tempat Chanyeol dirawat tadi, tapi melihat semua suster sedang sibuk masing-masing, membuat Bing bing memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Dan malah mengikuti Chanyeol kepanapun namja itu pergi.

Bing bing semakin dibuat merengut karena seolah-olah dia tidak di indahkan sama sekali.

Namja disebelahnya malah semakin memperlihatkan betapa nikmatnya benda berbau tidak enak itu.

"Ahjussi, bukankah di Rumah sakit dilarang merokok?"

Celetuk Bing bing lagi, dia duduk disamping Chanyeol di samping Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan kaki nya bosan.

Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati, sebanarnya bocah di sampinya itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan, tetapi setelah tahu bahwa bocah yang menyebut dirinya sebagi 'Bing bing' itu begitu cerewet, akhirnya Chanyeol malah mencuekkinya. Biar saja, Chanyeol paling malas mengurusi urusan orang yang tidak ia kenal, menurutnya merepotkan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah dekat dengan anak kecil, makanya ia tidak tahu caranya berinteraksi dengan benar.

"Di sekolahku yang dulu selalu di ajarkan untuk tidak boleh merokok sembarangan, mereka memasang papan yang suaangaat besar untuk peringatan"

Oceh Bing bing lagi-lagi di ikuti dengan gerakan tubuhnya saat menyebuktan 'suaangaat besar' sambil merentangkan sebelah tangan nya yang tidak sakit.

"Hei bocah, disini tidak ada larangan merokok kau tahu!"

Jawab Chanyeol tidak mau terlihat salah dan disalahkan, bahkan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Tapi kan Ahjussi sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau nanti Ahjussi tidak sembuh-sembuh"

_**Deg~**_

Ucapan sederhana barusan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpaku sesaat. Itu memang alasannya, karena tahu bahwa dia tidak akan sembuh makanya Chanyeol memilih jika penyakit itu segera membawa nya pergi.

Dengan kematian.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Bing bing ketika telinga nya mendengar suara berisik dari sebelah.

Bing bing mengulurkan sesuatu padanya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak di dililit perban.

"Mama membawakan Bing bing permen, ini untuk Ahjussi. Pasti lebih enak dari pada itu"

Ujar Bing bing menunjuk rokok ditangan Chanyeol.

Namja itu menatap lamat-lamat dua butir permen ditangan Bing bing, sebelum benar-benar menerimanya.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol menuruti perkataan bocah cilik itu. Ia mematikan rokoknya dan menginjak sampai halus.

Bing bing jelas saja tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol mengambil permennya.

Tak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi Chanyeol segera membuka bungkus bermen berwarna ke emasan itu dan segera melahap isinya. Biarlah, lagi pula apa tidak malu jika dilihat orang sedang berdebat dengan anak kecil. Tanpa sadar ia malah melempar asal bungkus permennya hingga menjadi sampah yang akan mengotori taman.

"Isssh... Ahjussi ini, dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan"

Bing bing mendengus melihatnya. Dengan tampang kesal bocah itu turun dari kursinya lalu memungut bungkus permen yang baru saja dibuang sembarangan itu ke tempat sampah.

Wow! dan Chanyeol benar-benar takjub dengan anak itu sekarang.

"Jadi kapan Ahjussi bisa megantarku?"

"Sekarang!"

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja datang kerumah sakit. Saat mendapati kamar tidur putrinya kosong, oke itu cukup membuatnya penasaran. Didalam kamar mandi juga kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya di ranjang sebelah Bing bing ada pasien yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, tanpa membuat dirinya semakin khawatir Baekhyun segera melenggang ke pos suster untuk bertanya.

"Suster, pasien dikamar no 7 dimana anak itu sekarang?"

"Bukankah pasien ada di kamar nyonya?"

Jawab suster itu sedikit bingung, hari ini bukan tugas nya untuk mengatur obat di kamar Bing bing. Jadi ia tidak terlalu tahu.

"Di kamar hanya ada pasien sebelah ranjang anakku"

Suster itu menoleh kerah rekannya yang tadi seingatnya bertugas di kamar no 7.

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar nyonya, akan aku tanyakan pada Suster Yoon, dia yang mengantarkan pasien menjalani pemeriksaan tadi"

.

Bing bing tidak bisa menahan senyum nya dari tadi. Karena apa? karena saat ini bocah itu sedang dalam gendongan 'Ahjussi' yang ditemuinya tadi. Benar seperti dugaan nya, Ahjussi itu memang baik, buktinya dia akhirnya mau mengantar Bing bing mencari kamar nya. Walau awalnya memang sangat susah membunjuknya.

Chanyeol sadar jika gadis yang sedang digendongnya itu tidak berhenti menatap nya dari tadi. Jujur saja sebagai lelaki dia pasti juga merasa ke ge-eran.

Bahkan pada anak kecil sekalipun?

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan, tapi jangan harap aku akan mau ditaksir bocah bayi seperti mu"

Ujar Chanyeol terdengar sekali jiwa kepedean nya keluar.

Bing bing berdecak.

"Mana mungkin aku naksir Ahjussi, Ahjussi ini bau rokok, Bing bing tidak suka namja perokok"

Jawab bocah itu dengan gurat sedikit malu karena ketahuan mengamati wajah Chanyeol dari tadi.

"Cih, anak kecil memangnya tahu apa"

Bing bing tidak menanggapi perkataan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu.

Setelah nya tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka lagi, Bing bing memilih diam dari pada harus ribut terus dengan ahjussi yang menggendong nya. Jujur sih, ahjussi itu memang tampan, dan juga wangi kalau saja ahjussi itu tidak merokok. Tapi benar kata Chanyeol barusan, tahu apa anak kecil memang?

Mungkin Bing bing menyukai Chanyeol karena menganggapnya seperti ayah nya sendiri.

Oh, Tuhan, Anak itu sedang merindukan Luhan.

"Di sebelah mana kamar mu?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu keluar dari lift dan sampai ke lantai dua. Namja itu menurunkan Bing bing dari gendongan nya.

"_Molla_ ahjussi, aku lupa"

Jawab Bing bing sambil menggaruk kepalanya, matanya diedarkan keseluruh lorong mengingat-ingat kamar nya.

Baru saja Chanyeol mau protes lagi, namun bocah disamping nya sudah berlari sambil memanggil seseorang.

"Ma...maa !"

Pekik Bing bing begitu melihat Ibunya sedang berada di pos suster. Bocah itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan Ibunya dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memelototkan matanya karena anak itu pergi begitu saja tanpa berterimakasih. Ia kesal sekali.

Matanya juga menangkap sosok yang baru saja di panggil bocah kecil tadi sebagai 'Mama'

_'jadi itu ibunya'_ gumam Chanyeol lirih. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Ibu dari bocah tadi karena yeoja itu sedang membelakanginya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya sebentar sebelum memilih langsung memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka untuk turun kelantai satu. Chanyeol ingat, Kris pasti akan mengomel kalau tidak mendapatinya dikamar saat jam terapinya sebentar lagi.

.

Bing bing melepas pelukan Ibunya karena teringat oleh seseorang, dia ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang ahjussi yang mengantarnya kemari barusan.

Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tetapi Bing bing sudah tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana.

"Bing bing dari mana saja kau, jangan membuat Mama cemas"

Cecar Baekhyun secepatnya. Yang benar saja, ia sudah berpikiran buruk, bagaimana kalau anak nya hilang dan diculik orang.

Bing bing tidak langsung menjawab nya, kerena bocah itu tengah menatap tajam seorang suster disebelah Baekhyun. Suster yang meninggalkannya di lantai bawah tadi.

Tahu jika dirinya bersalah, lantas sang suster segera meminta maaf pada bocah cilik itu.

* * *

Karena dia masih anak kecil, jadi tetap saja jiwa nya masih sangat suka bermain. Maka dari itulah saat ini Bing bing bisa berdiri di depan kamar Chanyeol.

Tapi Bing bing bukan anak nakal yang tidak penurut. Bocah itu sangat takut pada Ibunya, dan jika Baekhyun bilang _'kalau mau keluar Bing bing harus pamit kepada suster, Arraji?'_

Maka dia akan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Baekhyun.

Dia baru saja pamit kepada suster yang sedang berjaga dan begitu ia mendapatkan ijin maka tidak perlu menunggu detik berganti menit ia segera melesat kesini.

Kali ini sambil membawa boneka beruang usang kesayangan nya. Milik Ibunya dulu lebih tepatnya.

Namun setiba didalam kamar Chanyeol bocah itu mengerut bingung. Ahjussi nya tidak ada di dalam, Gadis kecil itu berbalik hendak bertanya kepada suster di depan sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

"Asssahhh!"

Pekiknya girang sebelum berlari kecil menuju tempat yang ia tebak pasti tepat sasaran.

Taman.

Ternyata bukan hanya enerjik dan bawel. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu juga sangat jenius, ingatan nya yang kuat membawanya kemari dan menemukan yang dia cari.

"Ahjussii!" Panggil Bing bing begitu sudah berada dalam jarak kurang dari semeter dengan Chnayeol.

"Dia lagi" Gumam Chanyeol terlihat bosan melihat bocah cilik yang sedang menatapnya antusias. Ia memilih tidak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

"Ahjussi merokok lagi"

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping sengaja tidak merespon bocah yang menurutnya bawel itu.

Bibir bocah itu semakin merengut kesal ketika pertanyaan nya tidak di indahkan. Bing bing manyun maksimal, tapi masih nekat menghampiri Chanyeol.

Sambil bersedekap dada -yang terlihat sangat kerepotan kerena membawa bonekanya- Bing bing kini berada dihadapan Chanyeol memasang wajah galak.

"Ya Bocah, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol menanggapi tatapan kesal dari bocah itu.

"Ahjussi, sudah kubilangkan kalau orang sakit tidak boleh merokok"

"Kau ini anak kecil kenapa bawel sekali? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Bing bing tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendapati Chanyeol menanggapi kedatangan nya sepenuhnya.

Jujur saja niat awalnya hanya mencari perhatian.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju lift. Dia baru saja pulang untuk membawakan putrinya makanan, kali ini sekotak bento sudah terbungkus rapi didalam kantong plastik biru.

Namun Baekhyun harus dibuat mendesah kesal karena lift nya keburu naik sebelum ia sempat masuk.

"Aih _Jinjja_" Runtuknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Tetapi sepertinya ia sedikit mujur, karena tak berapa lama Baekhyun mendengar bunyi **Ting! **Dari arah lift sebelah. Tanpa menunggu ketinggalan lagi Baekhyun segera berlari memasukinya.

Hampir saja Ia menjatuhkan kantong plastik itu begitu dirinya persis di depan pintu lift, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendapati seseorang.

"Baekhyun?"

* * *

"Apa orang tuamu tidak sanggup membelikan es krim, makanya kau harus pergi mencariku?"

Bing bing sempat menghentikan acara menyendok es krim kemulutnya sejenak begitu mendengar Chanyeol mencibirnya.

Huh, terdengar seperti penghinaan sekali.

"Tidak begitu, Mama melarang ku makan es krim"

Jawabnya asal lalu kembali menyendok es krim ke mulutnya lagi. Mau Chanyeol mengejeknya mana peduli, yang penting sekarang Bing bing bisa makan es krim.

"Isshh, kau masih anak-anak saja sudah maniak es krim bagaimana nanti besar nya"

Chanyeol melirik dua bungkus es krim stick rasa stroberi disebelah tempat duduknya. Dan sekarang bocah cilik itu masih berusaha menghabiskan satu cup lagi.

"Haahhh... enak sekali"

Desah Bing bing puas begitu melahap suapan terakhirnya. Tanpa peduli kepada seseorang yang tengah menatap dirinya seolah-olah ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh.

Tangan mungilnya mengelap es krim yanh bercecer di pipinya dan menjilat sebagian yang masih tersisa di sela bibir mungilnya. Niatnya sih, ingin membersihkan tetapi yang ada pipi bulatnya malah belepotan semua.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah jijik, tapi dia juga tidak tega, akhirnya dia meraih tisu yang dibelinya tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Bing bing.

"Lap pipi mu itu dengan ini! lihatlah, bukan hanya bawel ternyata kau jorok juga"

Bing bing meraihnya tanpa membalas ucapan Chanyeol, dia tidak akan sebal seperti tadi. Karena sudah hapal sikap ahjussi menyebalkan itu.

"Ahjussi, kau bisa bermain musik tidak?" Ujar si bocah setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mengelap pipinya.

"_waeyo?_ jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku untuk bermain musik. Kau kira aku pesuruhmu"

"Aigoo~ galak nya, ck ck! Aku hanya mau memberitahu Ahjussi, Mama ku pintar sekali bermain musik"

Jawab Bing bing sambil geleng-geleng. Pura-pura heran akan sikap lelaki disebelahnya itu.

Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol, kalau ibunya pintar bermain musik. Chanyeol semakin menatap bocah itu ogah-ogah an.

Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dari kemarin bocah cilik itu hanya membicarakan ibunya saja. Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak punya ayah, makanya dari kemarin anak itu mendekatinya terus.

Baru saja Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, bocah itu sudah turun melompat dari kursi taman.

**Hup!**

"_Gomawo_ untuk es krim nya Ahjussi" Ujar Bing bing sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan-kapan jangan memanggil ku bocah terus ya? Namaku Bing bing"

Hah? Kapan-kapan?

"Maksudmu kau masih mau menemuiku? dan mengusik lagi?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata melotot.

"Hehehehe"

Bocah itu malah cengengesan sambil memasang 'V' sign. Jujur saja dia tidak berniat mengganggu Chanyeol, hanya saja menurut Bing bing lekaki dewasa itu mengasyikkan.

"Apa tangan mu sudah sembuh?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa malah menanyakan hal sia-sia. Matanya teralihkan kepada lengan bocah yang masih di lilit perban coklat itu. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat mengernyit melihat boneka yang bocah itu bawa, tetapi ia tidak ingat bahwa ialah yang membelinya.

Karena Chanyeol hanya sekali melihatnya, sekali menyentuhnya, dan sekali merusaknya.

Bukannya menjawab tetapi Bing bing malah menolehkan kepalanya pada lengan kanan nya yang masih diperban.

"Aku antar kau kekamarmu"

Putus Chanyeol lalu melangkah mengangkat Bing bing dalam gendongan nya. Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar mengira kalau bocah itu merindukan seorang Ayah.

Seseorang ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok nanti. Yang benar saja, menjadi melankolis sangat bukan gayanya.

* * *

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi di Caffe Rumah sakit itu. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadilah yang mengajak nya kemari. Dan seorang itu adalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Dokter Zhang"

Dokter yang dulunya adalah tempat konsultasinya melakukan kontrasepsi, Dokter itu adalah teman Chanyeol. Dan Itulah alasan nya kenapa ia sempat terkaget saat tidak sengaja bertemu Yixing. Bagaimana kalau dia...

Membahas Chanyeol.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar di bawah meja. Ada apa dengan nya?

Masih sama, yeoja dihadapannya itu tetaplah wanita yang sangat manis dan lembut, jika saja Baekhyun tidak merasa segan. Pasti sekarang dia akan lari tanpa permisi dari pada harus mengungkit-ungkit masalalunya.

Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa kau bisa ada di Seoul?"

Yixing berdehem kecil sebagai jalan pengalihan topik. andai saja perkataan nya bisa diralat, tentu ia tak akan menanyakan tentang Chanyeol di awal obrolan mereka.

Karena membuat obrolan itu menjadi canggung.

"Anak ku sedang di Rawat di Rumah sakit"

Jawab Baekhyun mantap, seolah ingin menjelaskan statusnya sekarang.

Yixing hampir tersedak kopinya sendiri saat mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Apa? Anak?"

"Iya, Anak ku, Aku sudah menikah sekarang"

Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya bisa terbeliak tidak percaya.

"Kau menikah dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku"

Baekhyun memaksakan tersenyum walau saat ini hatinya terasa diremas. Bodoh! apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"O-oh, selamat kalau begitu"

Tukas Yixing canggung, awalnya ia sempat mengira bahwa anak yang Baekhyun maksud adalah anak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, yeoja itu lalu meraih cangkir kopinya dan ikut meminum isinya. Sungguh tidak sopan jika dia harus pergi tanpa meminumnya sama sekali. Yaa, sekedar formalitas, karena nyatanya Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat jika harus lebih lama disana.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah tahu?"

Yixing berkata dengan hati-hati. Ini adalah kesempatannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, barangkali yeoja dihadapan nya mau membantu.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Chanyeol"

"Maaf apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol bukan urusan ku"

Baekhyun segera menarik kursinya mundur, ia harus segera pergi dari situ. Atau Yixing benar-benar akan mengujinya.

"Kukira Putriku akan mencariku nanti, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini"

Yixing juga ikut berdiri dan menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun dengan mencekal pergelangan tangannya cepat.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku jika aku menyakiti perasaan mu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mencampuri kehidupan mu sekarang. Aku hanya seorang sahabat yang ingin menolong teman, tolong dengarkan aku sebentar"

Dirasa tidak ada pergerakan perlawanan dari Baekhyun, Yixing segera melepaskan genggaman nya.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedang sekarat"

**Deg~**

Detik itu juga Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah kagetnya, matanya memanas tetapi bibirnya berbohong.

"Aku harus segera pergi"

Tanpa menunggu Yixing akan mencegahnya lagi, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan tergesa menuju lift. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata bodohnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menangis. Seharus nya ia tidak begini, ini salah. Karena dia tidak peduli apapun tentang Chanyeol.

Begitukah?

"Mama"

Suara Bing bing memanggilnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya secepat kilat. Astaga! apa lagi ini.

Bing bing berlari kearahnya dan seperti biasa bocah itu pasti berteriak memanggil namanya walau dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Ch-Chanyeol..."

Ucapnya lirih begitu melihat seseorang pria tinggi yang sedang bersama anaknya.

Dan tidak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol juga hanya mematung seperti es. Dia bahkan lebih kaget dari yeoja itu.

Apakah dia sedang bermimpi, Baekhyun ada dihadapannya.

Tapi, apa tadi siapa yang anak kecil itu panggil 'Mama?'

"Mama..."

Baekhyun baru tersadar dari keterpakuan nya ketika tangan mungil anak itu mengguncang kakinya.

Dia sudah seperti orang bodoh disini. Semua yang ia alami ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Maka dari itu ia segera menarik tangan anaknya dan pergi dari situ.

Membawa putrinya pergi cepat-cepat tanpa memperdulukan seruan protes dari si kecil.

"Baekhyun"

Panggil namja itu setelah berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia baru sadar jika yang dilihatnya itu bukan lah mimpi. Yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun,

Baekki kecil nya.

Chanyeol hendak mengejar Baekhyun yang kini terlihat memasuki lift. Tapi seseorang mencegat dan menghentikan langkah nya.

"Yixing, dia Baekhyun? Apa aku tidak bermimpi?"

Tanya Chanyeol kalut. Wajahnya sudah sangat uring-uringan seperti orang kesetanan.

"A-aku harus mengejarnya, tolong lepaskan tangan mu. Aku ingin berbicara padanya"

"Tidak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia sudah hampir memaki yeoja yang sedang menatapnya prihatin itu.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'tidak?'

Apa yeoja itu bermaksud melarangnya bertemu Baekhyun.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku akan berbicara padanya untuk meminta menemuimu nanti, percayalah padaku"

* * *

Baekhyun ragu untuk memutar knop pintu kamar itu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan gilanya.

Yixing mengatakan Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf padanya, setidaknya sesakit apapun hatinya dia harus menahan ego sebentar. Walau dalam hati ia juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Yixing katakan. Bahwa...

'Chanyeol sedang sekarat'

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu sebelum membukanya, hatinya berdesir lagi melihat Chanyeol yang tengah meminum obat. Sepertinya namja itu tidak menyadari kedatangan nya.

Satu yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap, Chanyeol semakin kurus, wajahnya juga tidak secerah dulu.

Astaga, sakit apa sebenarnya orang itu. Rasa cemas tentu ada, karena Baekhyun juga pernah jatuh cinta kepada namja brengsek itu.

Chanyeol yang baru selesai meminum obatnya lalu beranjak naik keranjangnya lagi. Ia tersentak setelah menyadari Baekhyun sudah ada didalam kamarnya.

"Ba-Baekhyun"

**.**

Mereka duduk dalam diam dan kecanggungan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sangat gatal ingin membuka suaranya. Tetapi ia bingung harus memulai darimana.

Ia juga tidak tahu, haruskah ia minta maaf?

Tapi, apa salahnya?

"Kemana kau pergi?"

Dan diluar kendali otaknya ketika bibir itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang bukan ia ingin tanyakan.

Baekhyun sempat tersentak kecil ketika suara berat itu bertanya padanya.

"Aku pergi mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik"

Jawab Baekhyun sedingin mungkin. Bibir tipisnya yang biasanya berkata sangat ringan kini benar-benar merasa kelu hanya untuk berucap.

"Anak itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud, bahkan ia lupa menanyakan pada putrinya bagaimana bisa mengenal Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan nya, dia anak ku tentu saja. Karena aku sudah menikah"

Chanyeol merasa ngilu dihatinya, bodoh memang jika mengira Baekhyun tidak bisa bahagia dengan namja lain. Baekhyun pantas mendapatkannya.

Tidak seperti dirinya, manusia brengsek sedunia. Tapi kenapa semua orang bahagia? Kenapa hanya dia yang menderita.

Orang-orang datang kepadanya hanya karena rasa kasihan. Dan Chanyeol tahu saat inipun Baekhyun kemari juga pasti dengan perasaan seperti itu.

Sial, Chanyeol merasa emosi.

"Menikah? Dengan lelaki yang lebih kaya?"

Ya Tuhan, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah percaya pada Yixing jika orang disebelahnya itu akan minta maaf. Atau mungkin saja ini hanya akal-akalan mereka.

Harusnya ia sudah menduga.

Dengan tangan yang mengepal emosi, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduk nya. Chanyeol hanya lelaki kurang ajar dan selamanya tidak akan berubah.

"Kurasa keputusanku kemari adalah salah, aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu!"

Dan dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik Chanyeol telah berhasil merengkuhnya. Membalik tubuh Baekhyun secepat kilat sebelum yeoja itu berniat meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol memang sangat sensitif, dan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi begitu ia telah melangkah kejalur salah, ia harus segera berbelok. Chanyeol tidak mau melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu"

Bisik Chanyeol yang sedang merengkuhnya erat. Suara itu terdengar amat pilu.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Matanya melebar menyadari tangan Chanyeol telah melingkari bahunya.

Tuhan, apakah sebentar lagi akan kiamat? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan ini adalah nyata? Baekhyun membeku, dan kali ini air matanya berhasil menetes.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku"

Pinta Baekhyun dengan lirih, bibirnya memang mengucap demikian. Namun hatinya menginginkan sebaliknya. Berharap Chanyeol tidak menuruti keinginannya. Mungkin dia gila, tapi biarkan untuk sekali saja.

"Tidak, jika aku melepaskanmu maka kau akan lari dariku"

Sakit sekali. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sehat dan tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun kini tengah mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Kenapa rasanya ngilu seperti ini.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka masih saling berpelukan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun salah satu diantara mereka masih enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Dada Chanyeol berdesir mendapati kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sedang terisak pilu disana.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku Baekhyun'_

Kalimat itu, Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan nya, ia takut jika Baekhyun akan menjawabnya.

_'Biarkan aku bahagia'_

Chanyeol tidak bisa.

Karenna itu artinya semua sudah berakhir untuk Chanyeol, membiarkan Baekhyun bahagia, itu sama dengan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari nya.

Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi, setidaknya disisa waktunya yang tidak akan lama ini saja.

Brengsek, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui ini. Tetapi ia rasa sat ini ia benar-benar sudah lemah. Penyakit itu menghancurkan nya secara perlahan.

Tanpa melepas pelukannya namja itu meraup bibir milik Baekhyun. Menciumnya hangat dan dalam. Dia sudah memutuskan akan memaksa Baekhyun membalasnya jika yeoja itu menolak.

Biarkan ia menjadi egois, bukankah selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah menolaknya.

Chanyeol merasa melambung tinggi ketika pugutannya mendapat balasan.

"Baekhyun kembalilah padaku"

Ujar Chanyeol begitu menyudahi ciuman mereka. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga hembusan nafas menyapa satu sama lain.

Tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun harus teringat siapa dirinya.

Luhan, Luhan suaminya. Orang yang sudah berkorban banyak hal untuk nya. Tidak, Baekhyun harus sadar posisinya sekarang. Dia harus tegas. Selama tiga tahun pernikahan nya ia bahkan mungkin sedah terlalu banyak mengecewakan Luhan, ia tidak boleh melakakukan itu lagi.

Dengan gerakan tergesa Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Cukup, ia rasa ini sudah melampaui batas.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak keluar dari sana.

**Sret~**

**Bruuk!**

Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikannya. Namja itu bahkan telah membantingnya dia atas tempat tidur dan segera memenjarakan tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana Baekhyun, kau harus tetap menjadi milik ku"

Sorot mata Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau mau apa? Chaannnhh lepassssssss!"

Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaganya begitu menyadari Chanyeol lagi-lagi melecehkannya.

Namja itu tidak menggubris sedikitpun rontaan dari gadis yang tengah ditindihnya. Emosi telah menguasai tubuhnya. Dan Chanyeol sudah hilang kendali.

"Kau hanya menyukai uang kan? katakan harus berapa aku memberimu? Aku yakin kau juga tidak mencintai suami bodoh mu itu, Oh! siapapun dia aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padanya"

Baekhyun menganga mendengar semua penghinaan Chanyeol padanya. Dia menghina Luhan, itu benar-benar menyakitinya.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya Baekhyun berhasil menampar pipi Chanyeol keras-keras. Dan berhasil, namja itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Baekhyun.

Begitu merasa longgar Baekhyun segera bangun dari sana. Dadanya naik turun karena menahan emosi, air mata nya telah membanjiri mata sipit itu.

"KAU MEMANG NAMJA BRENGSEK PARK CHANYEOL DAN ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA BERUBAH!"

**Brak! **

Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup tanpa sopan santun. Persetan jika ia akan ditegur suster karena telah membuat keributan di Rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli, tetap dilangkahkannya kaki itu setengah berlari menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Chanyeol luruh kelantai saat itu juga, ia mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Rasa panas di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa hancur hatinya saat ini.

Kesalahan ketiganya.

* * *

Ke esokan harinya Bing bing terlihat sangat murung. Bocah cilik itu menduga bahwasanya sang Ibu masih marah padanya, karena dari kemarin Ibunya tidak mengajaknya bicara sedikitpun. Anak itu tidak punya keberanian untuk melawan ibunya. Apalagi tidak ada Luhan yang selalu membelanya.

Saat ini Ibunya sedang pulang kerumah seperti biasanya, namun bedanya Baekhyun bilang tak akan lama. Karena hari ini Bing bing sudah boleh pulang.

Tampaknya bocah itu terlihat tidak senang. Sejak tadi ia kepikiran Ahjussi itu. Ia ragu untuk menemuinya jika mengingat betapa marahnya sang Ibu kemarin.

"Tapi kan hari ini Bing bing mau pulang, Mama pasti mengerti" Gumam nya dengan wajah bingung.

Dan akhirnya Bing bing nekat dengan keputusan nya. Bocah itu keluar dari kamar inapnya dan menuju pos suser.

Ia meminta ijin pad seorang suster yang sedang berjaga, begitu ia mendapatkan ijin, Bing bing segera berlari kelantai bawah. Lagi pula Baekhyun belum datang. Ia berjanji tidak akan lama. Apa lagi sampai ketahuan. Jangan sampai.

Mata bulat itu berbinar cerah begitu mendapati kamar Ahjussi nya terbuka.

"Jadi Ahjussi tidak di taman"

Dengan langkah riang kaki kecil itu melangkah kedepan, tepat sekali kalau begitu.

Tapi begitu sampai ke pintu mata itu terbeliak mendapati banyak sekali tenaga medis didalam sana. Bing bing hendak berlari kedalam sebelum salah seorang suster menghentikannya.

"Eh, Adik kecil kau tidak boleh masuk"

"Kenapa, apa yang terjadi pada Ahjussi?"

Tanya Bing bing yang terlihat mulai tidak tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa Dokter sedang mengobatinya, tidak boleh ada yang masuk _Arraji_"

Bohong, itu bohong. Ia memang hanya anak kecil. Tetapi ia tahu Ahjussi nya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, apalagi setelah mendengar saura teriakan bersahutan didalam kamar itu. Dari balik pintu kamar itu ia bisa melihat seorang dokter sedang menekan _Defibrilator _ pada namja itu berulang-ulang.

Bing bing menjatuhkan air matanya begitu saja. Dia pernah melihat di drama-drama yang dulu ditontonnya. Ia tahu itu adalah pertolongan untuk orang yang akan meninggal dunia.

"Ahjussi, jangan pergi"

**\- 'Cut' -**

* * *

**Hahahaha abisnya banyak yang protes ditulisin 'To be Continued &amp; Bersambung'**

**Silakan ditebak lagi, Saya yakin readersnim bakal syok sama Ending nya /evilsmirk/**

**Thanks to : **

**Guest1 - Guest2 - ji tao veng - Sniaangrn - neli amelia - followbaek - Re-Panda68 - bellasung21 - she3nno - ParByun - mpiet lee - chanchanyeol 61 - sayangsemuamembersuju - danactebh - AeELF - Milkasoonja - pcyproperties - LynKim - narsih556 - Byunee - nurhasanah putri 146 - maya han - Baby Kim - yumnada1 - aaa - devrina - beng beng max - honq - dokbealamo - nanacputri1 - bee - khamyauchiha23 - inaameliad - baekhaan - es lilin - miu miu - GIRLIEXO - firdaoktavianti - Kim Dihyun - Acha Kim - luphbepz - SooJung-ie - Guest3 - meliarisky7 - AuliaPutri14 - IndahOliedLee - devie chaniago 9 - Guest4 - chanbaekshipper - pennsylvania thasia - Lord Chanyeol - Guest5 - Parkbaekyoda - ling-ling pandabear - Kim Ryeona19 - shinhunniechan - melizwufan - sehun ahh - XD - ichalove127 - ShinJiWoo920202 - parkdobee - Rly C JaeKyu - Vita Williona Venus - karwurmonica **

**Terimakasih banyak buat partisipasi kalian...**

**Luv Ya :***

**Bye Bye...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**...**

**Sex(y) Love**

**...**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pekerjaannya di Daegu selesai. Wajahnya sudah berseri ketika mengingat kedua wanita yang paling ia cintai. Ia kira bisa pulang hari ini dan menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan mengesanksan.

Itu hanya segelintir rencana kecil yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Luhan namun telah menyumbang semangat yang besar padanya. Sampai seseorang yang benar-benar tak ingin ia jumpai datang dan mengajaknya kemari.

Mengacaukan _mood _nya.

"Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seorang pria yang sudah berumur dan memiliki sedikit kumis di wajah tegasnya itu menyapa.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap datar pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Entah tidak suka atau malas menanggapinya.

"Aku baik... Tuan"

Jawab Luhan dingin. Tapi sangat terlihat ada satu kata yang begitu ia tekankan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Tuan itu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu Lu?"

"Tidak bisa Tuan"

"Luhan..."

Luhan masih berlagak sesantai mungkin menghadapi pria itu. Seolah tidak mengindahkan gelagat risau dari lawan bicaranya.

"Setidaknya kau masih mau berbicara padaku" Desah pria paruh baya itu menyerah. Dia tahu sekali apa kesalahannya, hingga membuat namja muda itu begitu tidak menyukainya.

Tapi tidak bisakah ia mendapat maaf. Mungkin dia adalah orang paling brengsek dimasa lalu. Tapi demi Tuhan, kini dia sudah menyesali semuanya.

"Aku tahu dosaku pasti tidak terampuni, bahkan mungkin sebutan 'Ayah' memang tak pantas kau ucap padaku"

Ini adalah kali pertama seorang Park Siwon mengakui kesalahannya dihadapan orang lain.

Atau mungkin tidak bisa disebut orang lain karena kenyataannya namja muda dihadapannya itu adalah putranya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bing bing apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mama!"

Bocah itu segera berlari menubruk Ibunya yang baru saja memanggilnya, tanpa mengindahkan sedikitpun tatapan kesal Ibunya yang ia pasti tahu apa alasannya. Bing bing terisak sambil mendekap Baekhyun erat.

"Mama... hiks"

Baekhyun tidak tahu ada apa dengan anaknya, dengan masih memendam kesal karena Bing bing tidak menuruti perkataannya, yeoja itu menyentak putrinya agar lepas dari pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya nya sambil membentak. Ada gurat emosi yang samar-samar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Bing bing tidak menjawabnya, namun bocah itu malah menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Baru setelah melihat putrinya sudah sesenggukan ia merubah air wajahnya. Sedikit keheranan dengan apa yang membuat putrinya menangis.

"Mama, Ahjussi dia... hiks... d-dia"

"Bukankah Mama sudah bilang jangan mene-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yeoja itu dikagetkan oleh suara berisik dari sebelahnya. Disana dari sebuah kamar rawat pasien beberapa suster mendorong brangkar keluar dari kamar rawat, ya tentu saja Baekhyun tahu itu kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung terperanjat begitu tahu bahwa orang di atas brangkar itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ...

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun secara reflek bangun dari posisinya, pandangannya mengikuti kemana brangkar yang membawa Chanyeol pergi.

_"EMERGENCY !"_

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar itu, antara perasaan kaget, bingung dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena ia kembali menyadari bahwa putrinya menangis semakin kencang.

Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajari putrinya. Wajahnya melunak, sedangkan Bing bing sesenggukan dahadapannya.

"Mama... hiks, Ahjussi tidak boleh mati"

Mendengar apa yang baru saja anaknya katakan, seketika itu juga rasa panik melanda dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, bisakah aku menemui Ibumu? sekali saja!"

Luhan tersenyum miring begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan.

Jadi itu alasan nya Siwon menemuinya. _klise _sekali.

"Ibuku sudah terlalu menderita, dan itu semua adalah karenamu, masihkah berani kau menemuinya?"

Tanya Luhan jelas sekali ada nada kesal sekaligus meremehkan disana.

"Maka dari itulah aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan merubah apapun"

"Aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan tak akan mengubah apapun"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sungguh, jika semua bisa diputar kembali dia tidak akan mau menjadi lelaki brengsek, tapi apa? semua sudah terjadi. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah berniat pergi dari tadi, ia pasti akan lebih memilih segera pulang dan menemui keluarganya dari pada harus bebicara kepada seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Ayahnya' itu.

Walaupun ia juga tahu itu memang faktanya. Siwon memanglah Ayah biologisnya. Dan ia sangat menyesali kenyataan itu.

"Setiap orang pasti mempunyai kesalahan, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar telah menyesali semua perbuatanku. Tidak pantaskah aku mendapat maaf dari kalian?"

Luhan bukanlah orang jahat yang berhati batu. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangi Ayahnya yang sekarang. Luhan ingin melihat tuan Lu bahagia.

"Ibu sudah kembali ke Beijing, dan dia sudah bahagia sekarang"

Siwon menatap Luhan dalam, berharap namja itu sedang tidak berbohong.

"Kumohon jangan usik kebahagiaan mereka lagi" Lanjut Luhan dengan wajah seriusnya, namun sarat akan permohonan.

Siwon seperti tertohok telak. Lelaki itu merasakan jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Disini ialah yang pantasnya memohon, bukannya namja muda itu.

Perasaan bersalahnya semakin meluap lebar. Siwon merasa tak punya harga diri. Mungkin ia masih mencintai Victoria, tapi ...

"Aku mengerti"

Akhirnya desahan pasrah mengakhiri kekeras kepalaannya.

Mungkin ia harus menyerah.

"Jadi, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

Siwon menatap Luhan sejenak, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Pria paruh baya itu juga berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Luhan, bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk sekali saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil menenangkan putrinya agar berhenti menangis. Ia membujuk putrinya untuk membeli es krim stroberi kesukaannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman belakang Rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Bing bing ingin mengejar kemana para Dokter tadi membawa Ahjussinya pergi, tetapi Baekhyun mencegahnya.

Jika boleh jujur Baekhyun juga merasa amat cemas dalam hatinya, tapi lagi-lagi ego menekan itu hingga tak berani muncul kepermukaan ekspresinya.

"Bing bing kenapa kau tidak memakan es krimmu?"

Tanya Baekhyun ( pura-pura ) menatap heran pada Bing bing yang hanya diam menatap es krimnya meleleh tanpa berniat menyantapnya sedikitpun. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu alasan bocah cilik itu.

Bing bing mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun, hidung mungilnya memerah dan mata bulatnya masih berair. Ia ingin meminta untuk mengikuti Ahjussi tadi dibawa, tapi disisi lain Bing bing takut Ibunya akan memarahinya. Kesalahnya yang pagi tadi, dan Bing bing takut semakin membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Kita pulang sekarang _Arajji_?"

"Mama"

Bocah cilik itu memandang takut-takut pada Ibunya. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah namun masih enggan berbicara.

"Mama, aku ingin melihat Ahjussi sekali lagi, boleh ya?" pinta bocah itu sambil memohon.

Sekeras apapun ia pada Bing bing. Baekhyun tetap lah seorang Ibu yang menyayangi putrinya.

.

.

Baekhyun menuntun Bing bing menuju ke UGD, bukan hanya mengabulkan keinginan anaknya saja, demi Tuhan Baekhyun sendiri juga ingin kemari. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup dengan gila sedari tadi. Ia cemas, bahkan setengah mati Baekhyun telah menyembunyikannya.

Begitu tautan tangan Ibu dan Anak itu terlepas Bing bing segera berlari menuju depan ruang ER. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Dokter lakukan didalam, tapi Bing bing yakin mereka pasti berusaha menyelamatkan Ahjussinya.

Tanpa diperintah air mata itu luruh lagi, Bing bing menatap sedih pada pintu itu, bibirnya mencembik karena menahan tangis. Ia menapakkan tangan mungilnya pada pintu kaca didepanya, diiringi isak tangisnya. Bing bing memohon.

"Ahjussi, tidak boleh pergi. Ahjussi harus bangun, _jebal!_"

Tak jauh berbeda dari bocah cilik itu, dibelakangnya kini sang Ibu sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Kenyataannya Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, segigih apapun ia mengingkari itu, namun bukankah perasaan tak bisa dibohongi.

Yeoja itu menangkupkan tangannya didada. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya menjatkan do'a.

_"Tuhan, Apapun yang pernah terjadi dulu, biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Aku tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol, Aku yang bodoh karena telah menitipkan hati kepada orang yang tidak tepat, Tapi demi Tuhan, Berilah kehidupan yang layak pada namja itu, jangan kau panggil dia sekarang. Berilah Chanyeol umur lebih panjang dan biarkan dia menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuknya"_

_**Tes~ **_

Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh ketika mata sipitnya berkedip. Baekhyun tak bisa membendung emosinya lagi. Sambil membekab mulutnya Baekhyun berlari ke toilet, ini sudah sampai limitnya.

Tapi karena tak berhati-hati akhirnya Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang juga berjalan tergesa dari arah berlawanan. Matanya yang memerah itu kini membulat sempurna.

"Tao!" / "Baekhyun!"

Pekik kedua yeoja itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore akhirnya Baekhyun belum meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol sudah keluar dari ruang _Emergency_, Kris bilang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi kecuali menunggu namja itu siuman. Dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi yang bisa didengar Baekhyun kecuali kata-kata 'kematian' yang Kris katakan berulang-ulang.

Kris bercerita bahwa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sangat jarang memperlihatkan keluhan, tetapi siapa sangka dibalik sikap tenang itu ternyata justru titik terburuk penyakitnya. Dan semua penjelasan Kris itu seolah mematikan syaraf-syaraf pada diri Baekhyun. Dia merasa seluruh persendiannya melemah.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi tunggu bersama Tao. Ia sudah cukup _shock _melihat keadaan Chanyeol hari ini ditambah pengakuan mengejutkan pengakuan dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku menikah dengan Sehun setahun setelah kau pergi, maaf Baekhyun, awalnya aku sudah menolak Sehun setelah tahu karena dia yang menyababkanmu pergi. Tapi aku melihat perubahan itu, Sehun bukan orang jahat. Dia mengakui semua kesalahannya dan dia juga menyesalinya, jadi kupikir tidak salah jika aku memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya"

Tao menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang seperti tidak meresponnya sama sekali, Dia menebak bahwa Baekhyun pasti sulit menerima itu.

Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, demi apapun ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Dan saat Baekhyun hilang tanpa jejak empat tahun yang lalu bukan berarti Tao tidak merasa kehilangan. Ia bahkan berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan disaat mereka bisa dipertemukan lagi, Tao tidak akan menyerah untuk bisa mendapat rasa sayang yang sama seperti dulu.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia beranjak dari kursinya. Baekhyun sempat meliriknya namun tak begitu banyak karena yeoja itu sudah dibuat melotot dengan apa yang Tao lakukan.

Tao, berlutut dihadapan nya.

"Tao apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan mata melebar.

"Cepat bangun!"

"Kumohon maafkan kami Baekhyun"

Dan yeoja bermata panda itupun terisak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pamit untuk pulang, dia menggendong putrinya memasuki mobil. Bing bing sudah tertidur sejak Chanyeol keluar dari ruang _Emergency_.

Chanyeol sudah dipindahkan ke Ruang perawatan Intensive dan hanya boleh dijenguk saat jam besuk saja

Hidup begitu ironis, se ironis ketika Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia menangisi orang itu karena perasaan cinta yang tertinggal.

Tao mengantarkannya menuju parkiran, dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi seorang Ibu yang sesungguhnya. Karena dari awalpun Tao memang tahu jika Baekhyun adalah wanita sempurna, hanya saja takdir yang terlalu kejam padanya.

"Aku pulang dulu Tao, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan ingat kau sedang hamil, jangan terlalu kelelahan"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Tao sambil menyampaikan pesan untuk sahabatnya.

"Aku mengerti, Sehun sedang perjalanan kemari. Sayang sekali dia terlambat, jika tidak aku pasti akan langsung menyuruhnya meminta maaf secara langsung padamu"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi!"

Tao mengangguk yakin, menandakan bahwa ia mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti jika dia sudah sadar"

Lanjut Tao sambil tersenyum. "Tapi...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menatap Tao yang terlihat amat serius, dan matanya memicing penasaran karena menunggu Tao menjeda kalimatnya terlalu lama.

"Anak itu... eummm apakah Bing bing anak Chanyeol?"

**Deg**

Baekhyun sempat tersentak ketika Tao berhasil meloloskan pertanyaan padanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus, pertanyaan yang sedikit mengejutkannya memang, tetapi Baekhyun... pandai berbohong.

"Dia anakku"

Jawabnya cepat, tegas dan seolah memberi penekanan bahwa tidak ada penjelasan di akhir ucapannya.

"Aku tahu dia anakmu Baek, tapi tidak mungkin kau melahirkan jika tidak ada yang membuatmu hamil"

"Bukankah ku bilang tadi aku sudah menikah. Tidakkah kau percaya lagi padaku Tao?"

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya menyerah, ia sadar jika sahabatnya sudah mulai _illfeel_.

"Aku percaya, kau tenang saja"

Balas Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang" Ujar Baekhyun hendak menarik gagang pintu mobilnya, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak setelah Tao menyinggung tentang Bing bing.

Tetapi Tao menghentikannya lagi.

Yeoja bermata panda itu meraih lengannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih karena telah memaafkan kami"

Ucap Tao terdengar sangat tulus.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya ia menghadiahi senyuman terbaiknya sebelum beralih memeluk hangat yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menyetir dalam keheningan, sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Dan ia baru ingat bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya seharian di Rumah Sakit.

Matanya teralihkan ke jok penumpang disebelahnya. Baekhyun menatap sayang putrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba perasaan sesak itu datang lagi ketika ia mengingat betapa sedihnya Bing-bing mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sedang sekarat.

"Apa kau menyadari bahwa namja itu... adalah Ayahmu sayang"

Gumam Baekhyun sangat lirih. Lalu dengan lancang air mata nya mulai berlinang.

"Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku?"

Dan helaan nafas berat itu benar-benar menandai betapa lelahnya menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Apa belum puaskah selama ini takdir mempermainkannya. Seolah menarik ulur hatinya. Harusnya Baekhyun hidup tenang, ada Luhan disana. Namja sempurna yang sangat mencintainya dan mau menerima segala kekurangannya. Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi Tuhan kembali mengujinya disaat ia benar-benar ingin membuka lembaran baru.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah, tetapi hatinya lebih lelah. Baekhyun meremas dadanya berkali-kali ia akan susah bernafas jika begini.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu akhirnya ia sampai dirumahnya. Baekhyun sempat terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Rumah nya terang bendarang.

Luhan pulang.

Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu kebali menyerbunya.

Luhan sudah menunggunya, itu yang ada dibenaknya ketika ia baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Ditatapnya Luhan yang berjalan menghampirinya, namja itu mengenakan piyama tidur, jadi bisa Baekhyun pastikan bahwa sudah dari tadi Luhan pulang kerumah.

"Dimana Bing bing?" Tanya Luhan langsung ketika melihat batang hidung istrinya.

"Dia tertidur, maaf Luhan aku tidak memberi tahumu jika kami pulang terlambat"

Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, sekarang masuklah dan mandi. Aku akan memindahkan Bing bing ke kamarnya"

Baekhyun memandang Luhan samar. Ia ingin bicara tetapi Luhan sudah lebih dulu memasuki mobil untuk mengangkat Bing bing dalam gendongannya.

Dalam hati Baekhyun hanya bisa menerka kalau-kalau Luhan sedang marah.

Akhirnya setelah mengambil tas berisi pakaian Bing bing dari jok belakang, Baekhyun segera memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Lima belas menit Baekhyun selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya. Matanya mendapati sang suami sedang duduk santai di balkon kamar mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Luhan sedang meminum alkohol, Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapati Luhan minum selama ini. Karena yang ia tahu Luhan adalah namja yang sangat menghargai mahal kesehatannya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Luhan tidak seperti itu. Luhan tidak akan marah hanya karena hal sepele.

Karena terlalu sibuk berkelana dengan pemikirannya sedari tadi, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Luhan menoleh kearahnya, ia bahkan sampai berjingkat kecil ketika menyadari pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa kau berdiam diri disana?" Tanya Luhan keheranan melihat Baekhyun menatapnya tak berkedip.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, sedikit mematahkan kekhawatiran Baekhyun tentang perkiraannya.

Luhan tidak marah padanya.

Lalu kenapa?

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan. Angin malam langsung menyapanya begitu Baekhyun duduk di kursi balkon disebelah Luhan. Ia hanya mengenakan daster tidur favoritnya dengan rambut yang sedikit lembab sehabis di _hairdriyer_.

"Maaf aku minum"

Ucap Luhan dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Dan Baekhyun bisa tahu jika Luhan sudah minum lumayan banyak.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi Lu?"

Tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir. Ia lalu mengamati wajah suaminya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ada sebersit rasa kasihan kepada Luhan, karena Baekhyun masih merasa begitu egois dengan sikapnya.

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali. Mungkin namja itu sudah mulai mabuk.

Luhan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan membelai wajah cantik istrinya. Demi seluruh makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Bagi nya hanya Baekhyunlah yang paling indah. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk selalu mengagumi yeoja itu.

Dengan gerakan lambat Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir istrinya. Mengecupnya sekilas, sebelum kembali melepaskannya.

Masih setia mengulas senyum Luhan berbisik. "Aku terlalu merindukan istriku"

Gumamnya tepat didepan wajah sang istri. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah cantik Baekhyun hingga membuat yeoja itu berkedip berkali-kali.

Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah wanita, dan ia pasti akan merona jika ditatap seperti itu.

Cukup sepersekian detik Baekhyun terpaku, tapi ia tidak mau menjadi bodoh hanya karena godaan sederhana dari Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukan suamiku"

Balas Baekhyun usil, ia sengaja mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Luhan. Memberikan tatapan genit sebagai balasan.

Dan sebagai sang namja Luhan tentu merasa tertantang. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Luhan segera mengangkat tubuh ringan istrinya ke atas ranjang. Nalurinya berkata bahwa ia mendapatkan lampu hijau. Segera kembali ia layangkan ciuman pada bibir tipis yeoja yang begitu ia cintai itu. Ciumannya begitu panas dan terburu-buru, seperti bukan gayanya.

Baekhyun yang baru sadar ke mana arah permainan Luhan, ia memutuskan untuk membantu memperdalam tautan mereka. Ia akan memberikan apapun yang dipunyainya kepada Luhan. Namja yang telah berkorban banyak hal untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Baekhyun sudah berada di Rumah sakit lagi. Ia harus bermain kata agar bisa mencari alasan kemari. Yang benar saja, karena ulahnya mereka batal pergi jalan-jalan ke Namsan tower. Mungkin Luhan kecewa sekarang, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa mengesampingkan ke egoisnnya. Seperti ada dorongan sendiri ketika ia memilih pergi untuk menemui seseorang.

Yeoja itu berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju Ruang perawatan Chanyoel berada. Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri ketika memilih langsung berlari kemari setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Tao bahwa Chanyeol sudah siuman.

Sudahlah, biarkan Baekhyun mencari jawabannya nanti.

Sedikit memperlambat langkah kakinya begitu ia melihat sahabatnya sedang berdiri mondar-mandir di depan sebuah kamar pasien.

"Tao, bagaimana keadaan nya?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun begitu Tao melihatnya.

"Baekhyun" Tao segera mendongak ketika Baekhyun sudah berada dihadapannya. Yeoja itu mendekatinya.

"Chanyeol mencarimu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Zao an"

_\- selamat pagi -_

Luhan tersenyum lebar kepada buah hatinya tatkala mata bulat putrinya mulai mengerjap.

Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan Rumah pagi sekali, kerena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan maka Luhan memilih sibuk di dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Dan setelah masakan sederhananya matang, ia tergelitik untuk membangunkan Bing bing, putri kesayangannya.

Bing bing mengucek kedua matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Cahaya dari balik tirai kamarnya sangat menyilaukan. Sambil meringis kecil mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka.

"Papa!"

Panggilnya si kecil begitu melihat wajah Luhan berada dihadapannya persis.

"You mei you xiang Papa?"

_\- Apa kau merindukan Papa? -_

"Papa!"

Ulang bocah itu lagi seolah-olah tidak percaya jika yang dilihatnya itu bukan hanya mimpi.

Luhan terkekeh, putrinya benar-benar membuatnya geli. Dengan gemas ia mencubit hidung mungil Bing bing.

"Ayo bangun _princess _dan segera mandi. Sarapan sudah siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cemas, pasalnya rumor bahwa namja disebelahnya itu pasien bebal seperti apa yang Kris katakan padanya, itu adalah benar.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu matanya terbuka, tetapi dengan sikap keras kepalanya Chanyeol malah memaksa untuk membawanya ke taman di Rumah sakit itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menolak permintaan konyolnya, tapi sekali lagi. Keinginan Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa terbantahkan.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, dibalik ekspresi cemasnya Baekhyun lebih merasa bahagia. Setidaknya dengan melihat Chanyeol begitu, ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol sudah lebih baik.

"Mereka bilang udara di pagi hari itu bagus untuk kesehatan, jadi kau tak perlu takut, aku tidak akan mati hari ini"

Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti gondok padanya.

"Apa kau mencemaskanku?"

Namja itu menoleh kearah samping bangku yang sedang ia duduki. Baekhyun tidak mau menatapnya.

Baekhyun tetap memilih bungkam. Hanya menemani, ya sekedar duduk berdua.

"Kau pasti mencemaskanku, buktinya kau mau saja kemari lagi"

Chanyeol sesekali masih meringis sakit pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya, Selang infusnya juga terpasang di lengan kirinya. Tapi ia akan menahan sakitnya. Baginya, kapan lagi Baekhyun mau datang menemuinya. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada yeoja mungil itu, dan Chanyeol benar-benar keheranan bila Baekhyun masih mau memaafkannya.

"Aku tidak suka terlentang di atas ranjang dan di katakan sakit. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan setiap hari untuk pergi kemari dan menyalakan rokok ku, Eum... Apa kau punya rokok?"

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Matanya menatap tajam, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Jujur ia hanya ingin memancing Baekhyun agar menghiraukannya. Dan lihatlah usahanya berhasil.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu"

Sambung Chanyeol hampir terbahak. "Jujur saja mengeluh sakit bukan gayaku, dan merokok bisa menghilangkan sedikit penderitaanku"

Lanjutnya lagi.

Sebenarnya ada nada menyerah disana, tetapi Chanyeol terlalu lihai memanipulasi nya.

"Kau bodoh!" Balas Baekhyun sarkatis, tetapi air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Berkali-kali juga ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri _'bodoh'_ ia lemah hanya karena seseorang yang baru saja bicara 'baik-baik saja' tapi nyatanya tengah menahan rasa sakit luar biasa. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol 'tidak baik-baik saja'.

"Kau memang tidak pernah percaya padaku Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mendengus sebentar sebelum menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya.

Dan begitu tangan lebar itu merengkuhnya tangis itu akhirnya pecah, Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa 'kan? Rasa sakitnya tidak seberapa" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan yeoja mungil itu. Bibirnya tak pernah pudar membentuk senyum - miris -

Baekhyun ingin memukul orang itu sekarang juga. Ia membenci Chanyeol yang bilang dirinya tak apa-apa. Ia benci Chanyeol yang keras kepala, atau bahkan ia sudah membenci semua yang ada pada namja itu dari dulu.

Tapi ironisnya, Baekhyun tak benar-benar membenci semua itu. Sebut ia 'bodoh' karena Baekhyun sendiri juga mengakuinya.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan yang ingin kau pilih selain kematian, _pabo_!"

"Jika bisa aku juga tidak ingin mati, tentu saja. Tapi bukankah hidup pun aku tak bisa memilikimu"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, tangannya ia sapukan untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah indah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun... Aku mencintaimu"

Dan mata sipit itu tengah membola sempurna. Baekhyun dibuat gelisah oleh pengakuan namja dihadapannya. Sungguh demi apapun Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin perasaannya terbalas, karena ia tahu. Itu hanya akan semakin menyakitinya.

"Aku takut mati Baekhyun"

**Tes~**

Chanyeol menangis.

"Tapi ketakukanku bukan karena aku akan hilang dari dunia ini, yang aku takuti adalah... aku tidak bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu"

Cukup, Baekhyun hancur sekarang. Hatinya benar-benar merana.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol, kumohon hentikan! kau tidak akan mati"

Kembali ia hempaskan tubuhnya dalam dada Chanyeol dan menangis lebih kencang, bukannya Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol mencintainya. Tapi itu terlalu keterlaluan untuk diakui sekarang ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berdebat dengan hatinya ketika sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Ia ragu untuk menemui seseorang yang Siwon bilang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

_"Terimakasih karena kau bersedia meemafkanku Luhan, Ku rasa aku bisa hidup dengan tenang mulai sekarang"_

_"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu, eum... tapi jika kau tidak bersedia juga tidak apa-apa"_

_"Aku memiliki seorang putra dua tahun lebih tua darimu, dia adalah... kakakmu"_

_"Namanya Chanyeol, dan saat ini dia sedang sekarat. Mau kah kau menemuinya untuk sekali saja. Aku sudah pernah bercerita tentangmu sebelum ini padanya. Dan dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, dia ingin meminta maaf"_

_"Aku mendengar dari asistenmu bahwa kau sudah menikah. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu anakku. Karena sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak seberuntung dirimu. Dia bukan hanya menderita sakit secara medis, tetapi dia juga menderita karena kehilangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya"_

Chanyeol...

Nama itu berulang kali berputar-putar dalam otaknya setelah Siwon menyebutkan bahwa namja itu memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Luhan juga tidak lupa jika seorang namja yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun nya juga bernama seperti itu, tapi tidak mungkin kan sekebetulan itu.

Semoga.

Bing bing menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tangan mungilnya sengaja menyadarkan Ayahnya. Tangan kanannya sedang sibuk menggenggam permen kapas yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Gadis cilik itu menyatukan kedua alisnya melihat Luhan sedari tadi melamun.

"Papa! untuk apa kita kerumah sakit? Papa sakit?"

Tanya Bing bing polos kepada ayahnya hingga membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E- oh, bukan Papa sayang kita akan menjenguk teman" Jawab Luhan dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

Bing bing seperti berpikir sejenak, tapi tak berapa lama matanya ikut berbinar. "Kalau begitu, Bing bing juga mau menjenguk Ahjussi"

Cetus bocah itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?"

"Ahjussi, dia teman Bing bing" Jelas bocah itu yang melihat ayahnya kebingungan.

"Ahjussi?"

"_ne! _ boleh ya?"

Sebenarnya Luhan masih tidak terlalu mengerti keinginan putrinya, tetapi ia terlalu pusing untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah"

Putusnya singkat pada akhirnya.

"_xie_ _xie_ papa!"

Seru Bing bing girang, lalu menarik jemari Luhan agar mengikutinya. Oho! meminta sesuatu pada ayahnya itu berkali-kali lipat lebih mudah dari pada ibunya. Makanya Bing bing amat sangat mencintai namja bermata cantik itu.

Bing bing mungkin terlalu bersemangat atau apa, hingga membuat permen kapas yang digigitinya kecil-kecil itu belepotan keseluruh pipi chubbynya. Luhan meliriknya sekilas, dan namja dewasa itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh. Lalu merogoh saku celana untuk menemukan sapu tangannya.

Namja itu tersenyum ketika telah menemukannya, tetapi yang membuatnya kebingungan sekarang.

Dimana Bing bing?

Oh astaga, ia hanya lengah sebentar saja bocah cilik itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Luhan mendesah. Mereka sudah terpisah jarak bermeter-meter sekarang.

Luhan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau benar-benar jelmaan Byun Baekhyun"

Akhirnya dengan sedikit putus asa Luhan berjalan mengikuti putrinya dari jauh. Terlihat sekali Bing bing begitu semangat dalam langkahnya. Baiklah, setidaknya Luhan masih menjangkau dari jarak sejauh itu.

Pandangannya masih terfokus pada titik dimana Bing bing melangkah. Hanya sesekali mengamati interior Rumah sakit nomor satu di Seoul itu. Tidak cukup lama karena Luhan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku, ia tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah taman. Awalnya ia hanya terkesan karena Rumah Sakit ini memiliki taman yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Tapi disana, dari kejauhan Luhan masih bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. Ia berusaha mengerjap berkali-kali untuk menajamkan penglihatannya.

Dan setelah ia yakin, dia tidak salah lagi.

"Baekhyun"

Luhan melihat dengan cukup jelas sekarang karena yeoja itu menghadap padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya membeku, melainkan bagaimana Baekhyun didekap dengan dalam oleh seorang namja yang mengenakan baju Rumah sakit. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah ingin meledak, perasaan emosinya hampir meluap. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, tangannya mengepal erat.

Ingatannya samar-samar menuju empat tahun silam. Itu memang sudah lama sekali, tapi Luhan cukup yakin bahwa dirinya tak salah menebak. Namja itu namja yang sama, namja yang ia lihat di Rumah Baekhyun terakhir kalinya. Namja bernama Chanyeol yang sering Baekhyun ceritakan padanya.

Ia merasa frustasi sekarang, ia sudah beranjak ingin menghampiri kedua manusia itu sebelum suara bocah cilik menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahjussi!"

Pekik Bing bing entah dari mana asalnya bocah itu juga bisa disana.

Ternyata tadi Bing bing berjalan cepat menuju ke ruang perawatan Chanyeol untuk mengechecknya, dan setelah mendapati di kamar itu kosong. Dengan insting tajamnya Bing bing memutuskan pergi ke taman.

Dan. _Booya!_

Baekhyun terkejut dengan pekikan putrinya, dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan namja itu.

Luhan berbalik dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Niatnya ingin menghampiri Baekhyun sirna seketika, tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak mempunyai rasa percaya diri untuk melakukannya. Ia mundur halus dari sana, mungkin Baekhyun akan menjelaskan sesuatu nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Panggil Bing bing, antara kaget dan tidak percaya melihat ibunya disana bersama Ahjussi itu.

Baekhyun segera mengusap air matanya kasar, bola matanya hampir keluar dari tempat nya begitu melihat putrinya ada disana.

"Bing bing, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Papa"

.

.

Baekhyun sudah lelah berkeliling Rumah sakit besar itu, ia juga sudah menyerah menghubungi ponsel suaminya. Karena sudah puluhan kali panggilannya tidak mendapat jawaban.

Setelah mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya, Dia harus mati-matian mengelabuhi anaknya. Agar segera mau diajak pulang.

"Bing bing dimana Papa mu, bukankah tadi kau bilang dia yang mengantarmu kemari?"

Tanya Baekhyun lebih terlihat frustasi. Pikiran buruk langsung menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Bing bing meninggalkan Papa, karena terlalu bersemangat menemui Ahjussi"

Jawab Bing bing polos, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh gelagat panik sang Ibu.

"Tapi, kenapa Mama memeluk Ahjussi? Kenapa Mama menangis? Apa Ahjussi sakit lagi?"

"Ya"

Entah sadar atau tidak, itulah jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan atas pertanyaan polos putrinya. Pikirannya terlalu semrawut untuk merespon lebih, karena saat ini ada satu hal yang paling mengusik hatinya.

Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap nanar ponselnya yang tidak bisa bertenti berdering itu. Hatinya seakan tertusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan pedang tajam. Seolah menghirup nafas adalah hal sulit untuk dilakukannya. Ia merasa rongga dadanya menyempit dan sangat sesak.

Dia namja, tidak seharusnya tak selalu berada pada posisi di bawah. Luhan merasa terlalu baik kepada Baekhyun selama ini. Sekali saja, biarkan Luhan memenangkan haknya. Walau dengan cara egois sekalipun.

.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan pulang kerumahnya dalam keadaan mabuk, rumahnya sudah sepi dan semua lampu padam menandakan bahwa kedua yeojanya sudah lelap dalam mimpi. Dia tidak perlu memencet bel ataupun memanggil Baekhyun untuk membukakakan pintu. Karena pintu itu menggunakan pasword.

Satu lagi yang membuat dadanya semakin sakit ketika menekan beberapa digit yang diyakini sebagai pasword rumahnya. Luhan yang memintanya. Meminta untuk mengatur pasword itu berdasarkan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

Kekanakan? tentu saja tidak, semua itu karena Luhan begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Dan ia selalu berdoa semoga rumah tangganya akan utuh sampai ajal menjemput mereka. Luhan akan berusaha sampai tetes keringatnya untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun, Luhan rela lahir batin. Tapi ada kalanya ia lelah, namun bukan menyerah. Luhan ingin mendapatkan apa yang telah ia perjuangkan selama ini.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung ia menyalakan saklar lampu ruang tamunya. Mata rusa itu sempat terbeliak kecil ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertidur di atas sofa sembari menopangkan kepalanya pada dua lengan kurusnya. Ada perasaan hangat melingkupi hati Luhan, pelan-pelan ia melangkah mendekati istrinya. Luhan ingin menangis dihadapan Baekhyun, selama ini ia sudah ingin menyeruakan protesnya, kenapa sulit sekali untuk memasuki hati yeoja itu. Luhan sudah berusaha sekeras ini, tetapi masih belum ada imbalan untuknya.

Dan dia marah sekarang, entah kerena emosinya sudah tak terbendung atau karena pengaruh alkohol. Atau keduanya.

Yeoja itu mulai terusik dari tidurnya, matanya mulai mengerjap untuk terbuka. Belum sepenuhnya Baekhyun berhasil menangkap sosok dihadapan nya, tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat serangan yang langsung membuatnya terkejut.

Luhan melumat kasar bibirnya hingga membuat yeoja itu terbelalak. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh namja yang menciumnya karena kaget. Dan betapa matanya membulat, tidak percaya bahwa orang itu adalah Luhan.

Bau alkohol . Sekelibat bayangan masalalu menyakiti otaknya, Baekhyun meringis ketika tindakan Luhan barusan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau melihatku?"

Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan nanar yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun mendengarnya kebingungan.

"Apa maks-"

"Apa tidak bisa kau melupakan namja brengsek itu dan hanya melihatku!"

Potong Luhan tak memberi kesempatan Baekhyun bertanya, ia mulai tersulut emosi. Dengan gerakan kasar di cengkeramnya pundak Baekhyun hingga membuat sang empunya merintih.

"Akh~ Lu apa yang kau katakan?"

Rintih yeoja itu menahan ngilu di pundaknya dan kebingungan di otaknya.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU BAEKHYUN!"

Bentak Luhan mendarah daging, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan jika saja Bing bing akan terbangun karena teriakannya. Luhan sudah buta.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan lelaki itu Baekhyun, aku sudah melakukan segala hal agar bisa mendapatkan hatimu. TETAPI KENAPA KAU BEGITU EGOIS HAH!"

Bentaknya sekali lagi, dan kali ini disertai guncangan kasar pada yeoja itu. Baekhyun terpaku, perasaan takut tentu ada, selama ia mengenal dan hidup bersama, Luhan tidak pernah berteriak sekasar ini padanya.

Tanpa diperintah air matanya mengalir dipipi bak porselen itu. Baekhyun menangis.

"Maafkan aku"

Cicitnya lirih tapi tidak berhasil membuat kemurkaan Luhan luluh. Malahan namja itu semakin menekan tubuhnya pada badan sofa besar itu. Ia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Maaf katamu? bahkan jika aku sekarat Baekhyun. Dan hanya kata itu yang bisa kau ucapkan padaku"

Balas Luhan masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya semakin diremas kuat.

"Maafkan aku tolong. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi, aku tidak akan menemui Chanyeol, aku berjanji. Tolong maafkan aku, _jebal!_"

Seakan menggantung dirinya sendiri diatas pohon saat bibir tipisnya berhasil meloloskan kalimat gila itu. Dadanya sesak, tapi ia tahu Luhan lebih sesak. Hatinya memang sakit tapi yang pasti Luhan jauh lebih sakit lagi.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, _hiks..._" Isaknya pilu. Yeoja itu luruh begitu saja saat cengkeraman di pundaknya mengendur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Luhan menatap penuh rasa sesal dalam hatinya ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.? Luhan telah menyakiti istrinya, wanita yang paling dicintainya. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, dan ia tergiur untuk meminta Baekhyun memegang janjinya.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi, Aku sakit Baek. Kumohon"

Pinta Luhan memelas. Air mata namja itu juga mulai menetes, menandai betapa ia telah sampai pada limitnya.

Dan setelah itu segera ditariknya tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang tengah bergetar dalam pelukan nya. Luhan akan menyesal seumur hidupnya jika berani melukai Baekhyun barang se incipun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Baekhyun menepati janjinya ia berdiam diri di rumah tanpa berniat berajak kemapapun. Yeoja itu melakukan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik, tetapi tidak seperti orang hidup. Baekhyun banyak melamun, kantung matanya menghitam, makanpun hanya sesuap atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

Luhan bekerja dan Bing bing pergi sekolah, ia di rumah, Sendirian. Perasaannya sangat amat cemas bahkan hingga ia ingin meledak. Chanyeol, nama itu selalu memenuhi rongga otaknya, mungkin jika Baekhyun terbentur sesuatu dan kehilangannya ia akan sangat bersyukur.

Terlalu sulit menyanggupi janjinya, ditambah kenyataan bahwa ternyata Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya membuatnya seolah mendekati gila.

Tapi cukup, Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Luhan. Tidak akan lagi ia melakukannya, Baekhyun menyayangi Luhan dan ia merasakan sakit yang sama saat mendapati wajah Luhan malam itu. Wajah lelah dan penuh kefrustasian.

Luhan mungkin marah malam itu, tapi Baekhyun tahu semua juga karena salahnya. Salahnya yang membuat namja sebaik Luhan harus merasakan kegagalan dalam hidupnya. Maka mulai sekarang, ijinkanlah Baekhyun memperbaiki dirinya, walau mengorbankan nuraninya sendiri.

Ia akan berusaha sekuat hatinya, demi Luhan.

Ya... Luhan!

Yeoja itu meraih ponselnya ketika mendengarnya berdering. Sedikit ragu untuk menjawab panggilannya karena _ID caller_ itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabatnya, ia sudah menebak kemungkinan terbesar apa yang akan Tao sampaikan padanya. Baekhyun mengacuhkannya, namun seolah tak mau menyerah, Tao berkali-kali mengulangi panggilannya. Baekhyun mendesah, pada akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengangkat telepon nya.

_"Baekhyun! Kemana saja kau!"_

Pekik Tao begitu Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya. Suaranya terdengar panik seperti kesurupan. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya datar.

"Aku sedang tidur"

_"Oh, baiklah maafkan aku karena mengganggu tapi aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu Baek, Chanyeol kritis Baek"_

Baekhyun membatu ditempatnya, yeoja itu jatuh terduduk seperti patung. Matanya bergerak gelisah antara cemas dan takut. Baekhyun berperang melawan hatinya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab Tao. Baekhyun memilih diam membiarkan Tao berkali-kali memanggilnya dari seberang telepon.

_"Baek! Baekhyun! Halo Baek, apa kau mendengarku?"_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya, dari matanya mengalir bulir-bulir kristal bening yang deras.

_"Demi Tuhan Baek! Apa kau mendengarku?! Halo! Ha-"_

Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun akan menepati janjinya.

Ia berlari kekamar mandi dan meredam tangisnya di bawah shower tanpa menanggapi Tao yang masih tak menyerah memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi. Ia akan sangat menyesal jika tidak pergi melihat Chanyeol, yang mungkin saja untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia juga akan sangat berdosa jika mengingkari janjinya pada Luhan.

"Hiks... Chanyeol, _mianhae_, hiks..."

Yeoja itu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Isakan pilunya tak terbantahkan lagi. Baekhyun sangat merana dengan kehidupannya. Hidup ini terlalu menyiksanya.

Tanpa yeoja itu sadari sejak tadi ada seorang namja yang melihat semua yang ia lakukan. Dan orang itu adalah Luhan...

Luhan melihatnya sendiri, melihat kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang tidak pernah benar-benar ada di hati yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali melihat Baekhyun menangis, namun dibalik semua itu jauh lebih sakit lagi jika sampai nanti Luhan masih pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jantung nya terasa nyeri hingga membawa tubuhnya luruh dibalik tembok kamar mandi dimana terdapat Baekhyun di dalamnya. Luhan jatuh tertunduk sambil meremas dadanya erat.

Niatnya pulang adalah untuk mengambil beberapa berkasnya yang ketinggalan, tetapi sekali lagi. Luhan harus dihadapkan pada jurang hidupnya. Melihat Baekhyun menderita membuatnya Luhan sulit bernafas, tapi melepaskan Baekhyun itu sama saja dengan memilih kematian untuknya. Luhan sangat sakit, kenapa mendapatkan cinta di hati Baekhyun harus sesakit ini.

"Bahkan jika namja itu yang sudah menghancurkan mu Baekhyun" Lirih Luhan meratapi dirinya.

Baekhyun masih meraung di dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Luhan seolah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar beranjak dari sana. Lututnya terasa lemas dan air mata sudah menganak sungai di kedua obsidiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai ke Rumah Sakit, matanya tidak fokus melihat arah langkahnya. Karena yang ada dalam tatapan mata itu kosong. Ia punya alasan kemari, dan ini menyangkut pernikahannya. Luhan tak ingin menyerah, sekalipun dia harus egois. Ia sudah siap menanggung dosanya.

Keadaan kamar rawat itu sepi. Karena disana adalah letak ruang perawatan intensive berada, ini bukanlah jam besuk, kerena jadwal besuk sudah usai dua jam yang lalu. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli, ia hanya perlu bilang bahwa ia adalah anggota keluarga yang datang dari jauh untuk menjenguk anggota keluarganya yang sedang sekarat.

Ada sedikit perasaan ragu untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu. Perlu kekuatan penuh bagi Luhan untuk memutar kenop pintu itu hingga terbuka. Dan darahnya langsung berdesir, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal ketika kedua mata rusanya menangkap sosok terlelap dibalik selimut biru di hadapannya.

Park Chanyeol, kakak sekaligus rival abadinya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak pernah meminta memiliki seorang Kakak. Apa lagi jika orang itu akan merugikannya. Luhan tidak mau, demi apapun ia tidak mau.

"Park Chanyeol, tidakkah kau begitu jahat?"

Luhan berdiri persis dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya. Namja itu mulai berbicara pada raga Chanyeol yang mungkin saja saat ini sedang ditinggalkan rohnya.

"Saat kau sehat kau sudah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun, kau selalu menyakitinya. Tapi ketika kau mau mati kenapa Baekhyun harus menangisimu?"

Perasaan emosi sedikit naik kepermukaan kepalanya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kenapa Baekhyun harus mencintaimu? Kenapa padaku TIDAK SEDIKITPUN!"

Luhan benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, dengan geram ia membentak Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak bisa menanggapinya. Entahlah jika bisa, Luhan ingin menghajar Chanyeol saat ini juga, ia ingin sekali memenangkan Baekhyun sekalipun harus bertarung dengan Chanyeol. Dia akan merasa bangga kalau saja ia kalah dalam keadaan terhormat. Bukan seperti keadaan sekarang ini, tidak dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang tak bisa disentuh.

Luhan tersenyum miring menatap _masker nebulizer_ terpasang sebagai alat bantu pernafasan Chanyeol.

Tangannya tergelitik untuk menyentuh alat vital penunjang kehidupan namja dihadapannya. Sedikit bergetar hingga ia benar-benar bisa menyentuh benda itu.

Luhan bukan orang jahat, tetapi ada _definisi_ lain dari hal yang akan ia perbuat sebentar lagi.

"Ayah mu bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa kita pernah punya masalah sebelumnya hingga kau ingin meminta maaf padaku. Karena seingatku kau tidak punya salah apa-apa padaku..."

Luhan menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia pada tidur panjangnya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selain Baekhyun tentu saja... Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa kan jika aku meminta kau melepaskan istriku untuk selama-lamanya?"

Luhan menarik nafas dengan berat.

"Kau tidak keberatankan?"

"..."

"Aku janji akan memaafkan apapun kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat padaku, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu, asalkan kau tidak akan pernah mengusikku sedikitpun"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah sedang bernegosiasi dengan orang sehat. Mungkin ia sudah benar-benar kelewatan, tetapi Luhan sedang diserang perasaan cemburu, jadi..

"Jadi... kita akhiri sampai disini"

* * *

**NOT FINAL IN THIS CHAP**

**see you for next chap... **

**Setiap liat Luhan, kenapa ya bawaannya pingin nangis aja.**

**Luhan selalu membawa hal baru yang mengejutkan, kaya misalnya lagu yang di 'cover' nya itu... huweeee, padahal baru dapet ide pas dengerin lagu **_**Tian MiMi**_**. Tapi idenya belum bisa dimasukin dichap ini /apasih/**

**Oh! Saya minta maaf karena Update nya luama pooolll, dua minggu kehilangan semangat nulis itu rasanya tersiksa. Kepala kea mau pecah, eits guyth, bukan berarti saya g apdate/apdate lama itu saya lagi sante-sante(?) loh... Yang ada malah kea orang stress jadinya, karena mikirin fiksi sama logika gak sinkron. Jujur aja niat mau apdet sih ada, ya tapi karena otak nya '**_**Error'**_** \- kea lagunya VIXX - yah, gini lah akhirnya -_-**

**Ya sudahlah, itu aja. Silakan dibaca sambil nahan emosi buat Chap ini.**

**Selanjutnya siap-siap cincang saya, sebelum saya kabur.**

**And Always Thankseu So Much for Your Attention!**

**Readers, Favoriters, Followers, Reviewers, and Silentreaders...**

**Lanjutkan seperti kebiasaan kalian.**

**\Bye!/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuhnya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**...**

**Sex(y) Love**

**...**

Luhan tidak mau mengakui ini, bahwa dirinya sudah kalah. Kalah melawan takdir dan hatinya. Semua orang pasti akan menyalahkannya, karena menganggap Luhan akan menyesal jika mengambil keputusan itu, tapi siapa mereka? Mereka bukan Tuhan, bahkan jika Luhan tidak melakukan itu, belum tentu kalau kebahagiaan akan memeluknya. Luhan sendiri dan dia hanya sendiri bahkan sampai detik ini.

Jika diibaratkan, Luhan mungkin bisa disebut malaikat tak bersayap. Dia rela melukai dirinya sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi tak selamanya malaikat itu sempurna, Luhan juga punya kekurangan. Dan kekurangan itu adalah... Kelemahan hatinya.

Jahat sekali jika menyebut Luhan bodoh, orang lain tidak akan bisa lihat betapa tersiksanya ia selama ini. Luhan memang terlihat bahagia, dan awalnya ia mengira itu sudah cukup untuk bekal hidup bersama orang tercintanya. Namun sangat disayangkan, kebahagiaan itu palsu. Dan sesuatu yang palsu, sudah pasti tak akan bertahan lama. Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia sebelum mendapatkan hati Baekhyun seutuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Kalimat itu sudah terucap berulang-ulang pada bibirnya, tangannya bergetar memegang kemudi stir. Matanya memanas dan jantungnya sesak, tetapi Luhan tidak menangis. Berulang kali Luhan memikirkan rencananya, tapi pada akhirnya tetap hanya satu jalan yang dia dapat.

Mungkin mereka akan hidup bahagia jika Luhan tidak meminta Baekhyun mengikutinya ke Seoul. Baekhyun akan menungguinya saat pulang kerja. Baekhyun akan memeluknya jika Luhan merindukan ibunya. Dan Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Luhan bahagia seperti itu, dia tidak akan perlu repot-repot memikirkan kalau Baekhyun melakukannya hanya pura-pura. Luhan sudah belajar tidak peduli, ia ingin menjadi _apatis_.

Tapi itu mengingkari janjinya. Hidupnya...

Hidup Luhan adalah untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Dan bila ia tidak bisa menepatinya itu berarti Luhan bukan pria baik. Dia ingkar, maka selamanya ia tak akan tenang. Sekalipun melihat Baekhyun tertawa bersamanya, Luhan masih bisa melihat gurat kekhawatiran diwajah cantik istrinya. Luhan tidak buta, Luhan juga tidak tuli.

Jujur Luhan tidak takut dengan apapun, karena yang ia takuti di dunia ini hanya melihat Baekhyun bersedih. Dia bisa melihat, dia bisa mendengar semuanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mencintainya.

Dan kini dengan mengatasnamakan kebahagiaan Baekhyun untuk melanggar kodrat kehidupan yang diberikan Tuhan. Luhan pendosa, dia sangat pendosa.

Tapi... siapapun tahu, hidup seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat sudah pasti Luhan akan menemui kematiannya. Baekhyun adalah hidupnya, dan hidupnya adalah membuat yeoja itu bahagia. Jadi kalaupun dia hidup tapi tak bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia, maka ia rela menukarkan apapun yang ia punya demi meraih kebahagiaan untuk istrinya. Sekalipun itu dengan...

...

...

Nyawanya.

"Baekhyun aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Gumam Luhan terus menerus, hingga dengan lancang air mata itu membasahi pipinya.

Luhan tengah menangis.

Semua bayangan masalalu melintas di kepalanya. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun lebih lama hidup dengannya bukan berarti Luhan telah memiliki hatinya.

_"Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun selama ini Lu, Aku hanya pergi kuliah, lalu menghabiskan selebihnya waktuku di rumah"_

_"Lalu, kau ingin kemana sekarang?"_

_"Molla, bukankah kau yang mengajakku keluar. Kau saja yang memutuskan"_

_"Araseo, kita akan ke Namsan tower, bersiaplah untuk kencan pertama kita" _

_"..."_

_"Aaaahhhhh, Ya Ampuuuunnnn, Namsan begitu indah, Aku sangat menyesal melewatkan waktuku sia-sia di rumah selama ini"_

_"..."_

_"Aku janji akan lebih sering kemari setelah ini"_

_"..."_

_"Baekhyun"_

_"..."_

_"Apa benar kita telah pacaran?"_

_"..."_

_"Tentu saja kau pacarku, karena aku tidak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak"_

_"..."_

_"Luhan &amp; Baekhyun, forever!"_

_"..."_

_"Apa kau mempercayaiku?"_

_"..."_

_"Bahwa aku akan menjagamu"_

Luhan tersenyum miring mengingat semuanya. Jelas saja itu bukan kesalahan Baekhyun. Dia yang bodoh, karena dari awal Luhan sendiri lah yang merencanakan jalan hidupnya.

Dia benci menjadi cengeng, karena dia adalah namja. Namun ada kalanya hatinya lemah. Dan Luhan tak kuasa menahan sesak itu lebih lama, melebihi kekuatan tubuhnya. Luhan merasa tidak punya daya, dan itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"_Mianhae..."_

Gumamnya semakin lirih.

Mata rusanya menyalang begitu menangkap sebuah truck tronton berukuran besar melaju berlawanan arah darinya. Maka dari itu Luhan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya, dia menulikan telinga dari _klakson _keras mobil besar di hadapannya. Ini adalah pilihannya. Luhan menginginkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Tak peduli jika ia akan mati, dosanya akan ia tebus hari ini juga.

"Baekhyun, Aku sangat mencintaimu, sekalipun harus dengan cara menyakiti diriku sendiri. Surga sudah berbaik hati mengirimmu untuk ku cintai tapi aku tahu, kau bukan untuk kumiliki. _Mianhae_"

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika merasa jarak mobilnya sudah semakin mendekati truck itu. Dia sudah siap.

"_yeongwonhi saranghaeyo"_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari tergopoh-gopoh di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit besar itu. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sangat lemah, dan ia telah jatuh berkali-kali karena kekuatan tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Air matanya pun tak bisa berhenti mengalir setelah mendengar 'berita buruk' tadi.

"_pabo"_

Umpatnya yang bahkan terdengar seperti mengucap mantra tidak jelas. Hanya satu kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan beribu kali dari belah bibir tipisnya di sela-sela laju kakinya yang semakin melemas. Persendiannya seakan lumpuh, Baekhyun ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya disini. Tapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

Baekhyun meraung dalam tangis, Kenapa Tuhan sangat jahat padanya. Apa ia terlalu berdosa hingga Tuhan menjatuhkan hukuman bertubi-tubi padanya.

Pertama, membiarkannya mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol sekarat, seperti sebuah pedang menghunus jantungnya tapi tidak langsung membunuhnya. Perih, karena darah itu mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti.

Seolah belum cukup rasa sakit tikaman itu sembuh. Kini dengan tega sebuah anak panah kembali menghujam dada sebelah kanannya. Lalu kenapa tidak sebelah kiri? kenapa tidak langsung mengenai jantungnya saja. Kenapa semua terlalu berbelit-belit, bukankah jika panah itu tepat mengenai jantungnya maka ia tidak akan perlu merasakan kesakitan lagi. Tapi apa? takdir begitu suka mempermainkannya, atau Tuhan lah yang terlalu kejam karena dengan sengaja menyiksanya hidup-hidup.

Haruskah ia meminum racun agar semuanya cepat selesai. Haruskah Baekhyun mengakhiri hidup dengan tangannya sendiri jika Tuhan enggan mencabut nyawa lemah itu dengan kuasanya.

Yeoja itu limbung tepat ia sampai di depan ruang operasi. Pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang, dan perasaannya campur aduk hingga membuatnya merasakan mual. Ia kusulitan bernafas bukan karena ia habis berlari entah pada jarak berapa kilometer, tapi Baekhyun sesak ketika menyadari jika mungkin saja saat ini Luhan tengah meregang nyawa di dalam sana.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa semua orang begitu kejam padanya.

Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh di atas lantai dingin rumah sakit itu, tenaganya sungguh sudah mendekati titik minus. Hingga Baekhyun melihat seseorang berpakaian putih datang menghampiri dan segera memeluk tubuhnya.

"Dokter Zhang... Kenapa?"

Gumam Baekhyun lirih dalam dekapan Dokter yeoja itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau-kalau air matanya akan membasahi jas yeoja berdimpel dalam itu. Persetan dengan semua itu. Baekhyun hanya ingin menangis, walau ia rasa itu saja juga tidak cukup.

"Kau harus kuat Baekhyun-ah"

Balas yeoja itu sambil mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Yixing bukan wanita tegar, hanya saja tidak etis jika ia memperkeruh suasana dengan ikut menangis melihat Baekhyun begitu menyedihkan. Sebisa mungkin, ia menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?... kenapa harus Luhan... kenapa tidak aku saja"

Isak Baekhyun lagi dengan nafasnya yang pendek-pendek. Ia sesenggukan hingga suara tangisnya pun sudah mulai samar.

Yixing tak kuasa menjawabnya, karena ia tahu tidak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Dokter yeoja itulah yang mengabarkan berita buruk ini pada Baekhyun, entahlah Yixing sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu detailnya. Tapi Kris yang menyuruhnya.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pintu operasi di sebelahnya terbuka, tetapi ia tak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hanya mengamati Kris yang sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang Dokter yang baru saja menangani Luhan. Yixing menerka- nerka kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, gestur tubuh suaminya menjelaskan semuanya.

Yixing semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun saat melihat Kris berjalan mendekati mereka. Yixing menggeleng seolah memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk tidak berkata apapun, tapi nyatanya namja itu keras kepala.

"Baekhyun..."

Panggil Kris lirih begitu berada tepat di hadapan kedua yeoja itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya ketika menangkap suara lirih yang memanggil namanya. Wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat berantakan, baju, rambut bahkan semuanya sudah sangat kusut.

Ia menatap Kris seolah meminta penjelasan. Tapi ia tak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Karena ia yakin, kalaupun ia berdiri sekarang, cepat atau lambat ia akan luruh ke lantai lagi.

Namja itu terlihat gusar, ada sedikit perasaan tidak tega untuk menyampaikan ini. Karena Kris sudah menebak hal buruk yang bisa menimpa Baekhyun saat yeoja itu mendegarnya. Tetapi ia juga tidak diberi pilihan, Kris sudah berjanji untuk mengatakannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Karena itu adalah janji yang dia buat dengan...

Luhan.

_Luhan hampir saja melakukan suatu hal yang pasti akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya._

_Membunuh Chanyeol? itu memang sangat mudah untuk ia lakukan, bahkan semudah membunuh nyamuk yang berani menyentuh kulitnya, tapi Luhan tahu konsekuensinya. Jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, itu sama saja dengan ia membunuh Baekhyun juga._

_Yeoja itu adalah dunianya, Luhan akan sangat menderita jika ia menghancurkan dunianya. Well..._

_Maka dari itulah ia kemari, bertarung melawan takdir demi yeojanya. Luhan akan menukar apapun untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Apapun dengang yang ia miliki._

_Luhan mendatangi ruangan Dokter Wu, yang mana ia ketahui bahwa namja itulah Dokter khusus yang mengangani Chanyeol._

_Langkahnya begitu berat ketika ia mulai memasuki ruangan kerja Kris. Tiga kali Luhan mengetuk pintu itu hingga suara di seberang pintu mempersilakannya masuk._

_"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

_Tanya Kris sopan kita Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah mejanya. Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan bebarapa data pasiennya hari ini itu menatap bingung mendapat kunjungan mendadak dari Luhan, dikarenakan ia tidak mengenal namja bermata cantik itu._

_"Aku adalah Luhan, suami dari Byun Baekhyun" Jawab Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia sengaja membawa nama istrinya karena Luhan yakin jika Kris mengenal betul siapa itu Baekhyun._

_Dan itu terbukti dari ekspresi Kris yang terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuannya. Bahkan namja itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menatap Luhan serius._

_"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Dokter"_

_Ujar Luhan lagi sebelum Kris membuka mulutnya._

_"Ya?"_

_"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Park Chanyeol?"_

_Tanya Luhan dengan wajah serius namun terkesan begitu dingin. _

_Kris megamati Luhan sebentar, merasa aneh mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut Luhan._

_"Kami tidak bisa menjamin untuk menyembuhkannya, kami hanya bisa membantunya untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama"_

_"Jadi kapan dia akan mati?" _

_"Ne?"_

_Kris tercengang begitu mendengar jawaban cepat dari Luhan. Namja itu menatap sambil membulatkan matanya. Kaget._

_"Kapan Chanyeol mati? Jika dia tidak bisa hidup lebih lama kenapa kalian harus membuat ini begitu sulit? Membiarkannya hidup dengan bantuan alat-alat seperti itu tidak akan merubah apapun kan? Bisakah kau membiarkannya pergi secepatnya?"_

_Kris semakin melebarkan matanya menelaah semua ucapan demi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. _

_Luhan terlihat begitu tenang, tapi ada satu yang bisa Kris tangkap dari namja itu. Namja itu sedang bertarung keras melawan hatinya._

_"Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena itu sama saja dengan membunuh pasien. Dan hal itu manyalahi aturan kedokteran"_

_Jawab Kris tegas._

_"Tapi aturan kalian membunuh banyak orang, kau membiarkan Chanyeol hidup dan itu menyiksa Baekhyun-ku! Kau tahu... Aku sangat mencintainya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mencintaiku. Mungkin dia menyayangiku, namun itu tidak cukup. Aku membutuhkan hatinya, karena saat ia menatap Chanyeol aku selalu merasa tersisihkan. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tapi namja sialan itu akan mati. Kau tahu, kau menyiksanya Brengsek!" _

_Umpat Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia mulai meradang, racun sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya dan bahkan sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan penangkalnya. _

_Kris tidak menjawab. Ia membisu, lambat laun Kris bisa membaca bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini. Walau Kris tidak mengenal Luhan sedikitpun, entah mengapa ia seolah terlarut dalam penderitaan namja itu hanya mendengar ceritanya._

_Luhan mengatur nafasnya, ia rasa dirinya sudah kelewatan. Luhan menstabilkan emosinya yang baru saja meledak._

_"Kalau begitu lakukan transplantasi hati sekarang juga"_

_Lanjut Luhan mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. _

_"Itu tidak semudah yang anda katakan. Kami hanya bisa melakukan transplantasi jika kami bisa menemukan pendonor yang sesuai"_

_"Aku yang akan melakukannya. Ambil hatiku!"_

_"Jangan bercanda! Transplantasi tidak bisa dilakukan pada pendonor hidup. Sel kanker pada diri Chanyeol tidak main-main, bukan hanya hatinya yang sudah rusak total, tetapi sel kanker itu sudah menyebar dan hampir menjangkit ke seluruh organ dalamnya"_

_"Lakukan apapun, ambil hati, jantung, paru-paru, bahkan nyawaku! semua akan ku berikan pada si brengsek itu. Asal kau berjanji akan membuatnya hidup sehat"_

_Jawab Luhan cepat, dan lancar tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Hingga membuat Kris lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam._

_'Namja itu? Apa dia baru saja bilang akan mendonorkan hatinya? Tidak, bahkan dia bilang akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Chanyeol'_

_Kris membatin._

_"Aku melakukannya bukan untuk Dia, aku melakukan semua ini karena Baekhyun"_

_Jelas Luhan membuat Kris semakin memandangnya tak percaya._

_"T-tapi..."_

_"Ku mohon, berjanjilah padaku"_

Kris menjelaskan semua itu dengan nafas berat. Ia benar-benar tidak tega mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini seakan-akan tidak mengerti sedikitpun dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Namja berparas tampan itu merogoh sesuatu dalam saku jubahnya, lalu menyerahkannya dengan diam kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, sesekali suara cegukannya masih terdengar. Jemari lentiknya bergetar ketika membuka kertas putih itu, ia tahu betul bahwa di dalamnya adalah tulisan tangan Luhan.

_**Baekhyun, Aku mencintaimu. **_

_**Aku tidak pernah main-main ketika mengatakan ini padamu.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, bahkan disaat detik akhir nafasku.**_

_**Maafkan aku, karena aku kau harus memilih pilihan yang sulit.**_

_**Kau mungkin salah telah memilihku,**_

_**Tapi aku... Aku sangat benar ketika memilikimu.**_

_**Aku sangat egois 'kan? apa kau membenciku?**_

_**Ku mohon jangan pernah membencinku,**_

_**seseorang yang dengan sadar tahu **_

_**bahwa bukanlah aku namja yang memiliki hatimu. **_

_**Disana sudah dipenuhi oleh orang lain,**_

_**Aku hanya memiliki sedikit celah dihatimu.**_

_**Dan ironisnya, aku sendiri yang menghela diriku kesana.**_

_**Aku memaksa agar bisa menggantikan posisi itu,**_

_**aku sudah berusaha terlalu payah.**_

_**Tetapi nyatanya dia begitu kokoh.**_

_**Bahkan aku masih enggan untuk bisa berdiri tegak di hatimu...**_

_**Baekhyun...**_

_**Aku kalah...**_

_**Aku sudah cukup bahagia seorang diri selama ini,**_

_**memilikimu dan Bing bing adalah kebahagiaanku.**_

_**Hingga aku lupa bagaimana denganmu **_

_**Seolah buta, aku tidak mengindahkan perasaanmu.**_

_**Mungkinkah kau sedih? kau cemas, atau takut, **_

_**aku mencoba tak menghiraukannya.**_

_**Karena kupikir, **_

_**saat dimana melihatmu tersenyum, kau benar-benar tulus melakukannya.**_

_**Sampai suatu hari aku sadar kau menipuku.**_

_**Kebahagiaanmu itu palsu.**_

_**Kau memberikanku senyum tapi kau menahan kesedihanmu,**_

_**Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku...?**_

_**Cinta ini membelengguku,**_

_**Aku sudah berjanji tak akan melepasmu, tapi nyatanya aku mengingkarinya.**_

_**Aku bukan pria yang baik, sayang...**_

_**Baekhyun, maafkan aku setelah ini.**_

_**Aku bukan lelah menjagamu**_

_**Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, jika saja Tuhan masih menghendaki aku menjagamu**_

_**pasti akan ku lakukan itu sampai aku lupa caranya bernafas.**_

_**Aku berusaha membuat orang yang ku sayangi bahagia**_

_**dan akan merasa sangat sempurna jika keinginanku terkabulkan.**_

_**Karena aku sangat mencintaimu...**_

_**Kumohon**_

_**Berjanjilah...**_

_**Jangan menangis lagi, hiduplah bahagia chagi...**_

_**apapun yang kau lakukan, aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dimanapun tempatku sekarang berada.**_

_**Wo feichang feichang de Ai Ni Lu Baekhyun**_

_**'your lovers...'**_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kertas itu begitu saja. Sekali lagi, batu besar menghantam kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan jika masih ada lagi kejutan untuknya. Baekhyun akan benar-benar mati sekarang juga.

Yixing menatap Baekhyun prihatin, perasaannya ikut kalut melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin hancur. Sungguh, dia juga manusia, dan ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun.

"Semua ada ditanganmu Baekhyun, jika kau menyetujui keinginan Luhan. Maka kami akan melakukan operasinya"

Kris merasa seperti orang brengsek ketika mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur terlibat. Tidak ada jalan baginya untuk mundur.

"Karena menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan pun itu terdengar sangat tabu, Luhan mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya dan kerusakan total pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kalau pun hidup, dia pasti akan sangat menderita. Itu akan sangat meny-"

"LALU KAU INGIN AKU MEMBIARKANNYA MATI BEGITU SAJA SETELAH APA YANG SUDAH DIA LAKUKAN UNTUKKU?"

Bentak Baekhyun cepat, seolah mendapatkan sedikit kekuatan. Yeoja itu lantas menatap tajam Kris yang tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Kau ingin aku menyetujui Luhan mendonorkan hatinya... dan... dan membiarkannya mati?"

Mungkin besok Baekhyun tak bisa mengangis lagi. Karena hari ini air matanya sudah terkuras habis. Seperti saat ini, kristal bening itu tak pernah bosan membanjiri pipinya.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku saja" Raung Baekhyun semakin terlihat memprihatinkan

Yixing segera menangkup pipi Baekhyun ketika yeoja di hadapannya mulai kalut. Pandangan mata Baekhyun sudah tidak fokus, ia terus saja menggeleng-geleng seperti orang kesetanan.

Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang ikut menangis dalam diam bersamanya.

"Kenapa kalian memberiku pilihan sulit ini? kenapa kalian ingin aku menjadi pembunuh untuk suami ku sendiri? KENAPAAAAAAA!?"

Jika diibaratkan Baekhyun sedang dihadapkan pada jurang terjal yang memiliki dasar lautan, ia sangat merana begitu mendapati kedua namja yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya tengah tenggelam di bawahnya. Ia hanya memiliki seikat tali maka dia harus menyelamatkan satu orang saja, dan dengan hati yang berat ia harus membiarkan satu namja lagi tenggelam sampai ke dasar laut tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng kasar.

"Kalian tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku..._hiks_"

.

.

.

* * *

**One Year later...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tengah sibuk membersihkan rumah kecilnya. Bebarapa hari belakangan ini dirinya terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga membiarkan putri manisnya memberantakan isi rumah mereka.

Bing bing akan memasuki sekolah dasar tahun ini dan putri kecilnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cerewet. Dan juga terkesan malas membersihkan apapun yang baru saja dia sentuh, tak terkecuali kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun pasti selalu dibuat geleng-geleng kepala ketika mendapati keadaan kamar putrinya yang seperti kapal pecah. Padahal sudah berulang kali Baekhyun memperingatkan Bing bing untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya sendiri setelah selesai bermain. Baekhyun terlalu lelah ketika pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, tidak punya waktu hanya untuk membereskan rumahnya.

Beruntung ia tidak tinggal di perumahan mewah nan besar. Ia dan putrinya hanya menyewa sebuah apartement sederhana untuk ditinggali.

Kenapa tinggal di apartement? bukankah Baekhyun memiliki rumah mewah?

Jawabannya adalah,

Baekhyun pindah dari sana. Lebih tepatnya ia meninggalkan Seoul dan menetap di tanah kelahirannya, Bucheon.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun memilih pindah. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau selalu teringat Luhan.

Suami yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka membicarakan ini lagi, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya membuka lama. Baekhyun sudah menerimanya, ia tidak mau terus bersedih dan membuat Bing bing ikut bersedih.

Luhan sudah mengorbankan semua yang namja itu miliki untuknya. Luhan memang ingin Baekhyun hidup bahagia, dan Baekhyun akan sangat berdosa jika tidak mengabulkan keinginannya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masalalunya. Hatinya kritis melihat putrinya terguncang karena kematian ayah tercintanya waktu itu. Baekhyun hancur, bahkan serpihannya pun tak bisa menyatu dengan sempurna.

Tepat sehari setelah hari dimana Chanyeol menjalani operasi transplantasi hati, Baekhyun memilih menghilang. Hanya sekali ia menelpon Tao untuk menanyakan keadaan namja itu dan begitu sahabatnya bilang jika operasinya lancar maka tidak ada alasan untuknya tetap disana. Baekhyun membawa Bing bing ke Bucheon, tempat dimana orang lain tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Aih! membicarakan tentang Bing bing, sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu. Baekhyun berjingkat dari posisinya ketika mendapati jam dinding di dalam kamar itu hampir menunjukkan pukul 10. Astaga, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus mengakui keteledorannya. Hari ini ada acara perpisahan di sekolahan putrinya dan sekarang Baekhyun melupakannya. Aigoo~ makan apa kau Byun Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu memarkirkan mobilnya hati-hati. Walaupun ia sedang terburu-buru tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat mobil itu kenapa-napa hanya karena kecerobohannya. Demi Tuhan, jika tidak terlambat mungkin Baekhyun lebih memilih menaiki bus dari pada harus membawa mobil perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Mobil itu memang fasilitas kantor yang diberikan pada karyawannya tapi Baekhyun tidak akan sembarangan menggunakannya jika tidak ke kantor dan, _well_ sedang kepepet seperti ini.

"Ya Ampunnn! Apa acaranya sudah dimulai?" Baekhyun setengah berlari ketika memasuki dalam gedung besar itu. Berkali-kali ia merutuk pada sifat pelupanya. Dia ingat betul jika Bing bing akan tampil sebagai pembuka, dan Bing bing sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk mengiringi saat bocah itu tampil. Tapi apa ini?

Baekhyun... bersiap-siaplah diomeli oleh putrimu.

Baekhyun hampir berlari kebelakang panggung saat itu juga jika tirai di atas panggung tidak segera terbuka dan menampilkan sosok putrinya yang tengah berdiri menggenggam microfon. Baekhyun yakin kalau Bing bing pasti akan marah padanya nanti, tapi dugaannya melenceng begitu mendapati putrinya melambai girang dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi anaknya untuk duduk di bangku penonton paling depan. Walau dihiasi wajah bodohnya Baekhyun akhirnya duduk disana. Hatinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Bing bing tidak memanggilnya keatas panggung.

Karena tidak mau terlalu bingung akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam dan memperhatikan putrinya dari bangku penonton ketika gadis kecil itu mulai bernyanyi, seiring terdengarnya alunan musik merdu dari sebuah grand piano di belakang Bing bing berdiri. Perlahan-lahan tirainya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan si pemain piano. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengernyit heran memastikan siapa namja dewasa yang sedang mengiringi musik untuk putrinya. Bukankah Bing bing bilang pihak sekolah tidak menyediakan musisi dari luar, karena acara itu diperuntukkan khusus untuk orang tua dan anaknya.

Teman-teman Bing bing mungkin akan kebingungan jika orang tua mereka tidak mengerti musik. Dan dari itulah lebih banyak peserta yang memilih membacakan puisi dan teater.

Tidak mau pusing memikirkan siapa orang asing yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih fokus memberi semangat anaknya yang tengah menari dan bernyanyi riang. Bing bing terlihat sangat bersinar hari ini. Dan Baekhyun ingin segera tahu alasanya.

Bing bing selesai membawakan lagunya, dan Baekhyun segera berdiri memberi tepuk tangan sangat meriah lalu di ikuti para orang tua murid yang lain. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, berkali-kali ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya keatas panggung.

Gadis cilik itu membungkuk memberi penghormatan, sebelum ia teringat kepada orang dibelakangnya. Bing bing berlari menuju pria di balik piano itu untuk kedepan panggung. Dengan langkah riang Bing bing menarik tangan pria itu semangat, lalu mengajak sang pria dewasa membungkuk bersamanya.

Dan saat itu pula, kedua bola mata Baekhyun ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Orang itu... pria yang berada diatas panggung bersama putrinya adalah...

"Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

Mengalah, itulah yang saat ini sedang Baekhyun lakukan, ketika dengan semangat Bing bing membawa Chanyeol ke rumah mereka. Bing bing tidak menerima seruan protes sedikitpun ketika Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menyerukan larangan saat di sekolah tadi.

Tapi siapa yang tidak tahu Bing bing? bocah itu memiliki sejuta ide ampuh untuk membungkam ibunya.

"Bing bing sedang marah pada Mama, jadi hari ini kau tidak diijinkan protes sedikitpun," Ancam telak bocah itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun membeliak mendapati wajah menyebalkan putrinya, demi Tuhan. Itu juga salah satu turunan dari sifatnya, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi percuma saja Baekhyun melawan Bing bing.

Bing bing tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu ibunya membuka mulutnya, bocah aktif itu segera menarik tangan Chanyeol pergi menuju parkiran.

"Ahjussi, ayo antarkan Bing bing pulang!" Pinta bocah itu, atau malah bisa disebut dengan perintah.

Acara perpisahannya sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, dan Bing bing tidak tahu betapa kakunya sang Ibu duduk bersandingan dengan Ahjussinya saat dia naik keatas panggung untuk mengambil piagamnya.

Bing bing benar-benar!

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, suasana rumah kecil Baekhyun sudah sepi. Karena satu-satunya sumber keributan di rumah itu sudah tertidur pulas dia atas ranjang queen size miliknya.

Seperti biasa, Bing bing tidak akan betah terjaga sampai larut malam. Selalu, setelah satu jam acara makan malam usai pasti gadis cilik itu akan segera tertidur.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan pergi bekerja ketika putrinya sudah memasuki kamarnya. Ia bekerja di perusahaan rekaman yang lumayan besar, tugasnya adalah pemabawa acara siaran radio malam. Dan sesekali ia juga akan tampil dalam acara show music _off air_. Karena bakat bermain musik yang dimilikinya itulah yang membuat banyak orang menginginkan jasanya sebagai pengisi acara.

Baekhyun akan pulang menjelang pagi ketika putrinya hampir terbangun untuk pergi sekolah. Mungkin satu jam Baekhyun bisa memejamkan matanya sebelum bangun lagi dan menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolah anaknya.

Hidupnya memang terlihat berat, tetapi Baekhyun menjalaninya dengan santai. Baginya, memang begitulah takdirnya. Ia tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa menentangnya.

Hari ini Baekhyun sengaja meminta cuti pada atasannya. Karena ia tahu tidak mungkin bisa bekerja ketika siang hari tidak memiliki waktu tidur barang sebentar, ya... menghadiri acara perpisahan disekolah anaknya. Karena putrinya sebentar lagi akan menginjak bangku sekolah dasar.

Ia mengira akan tidur panjang malam ini, jika saja tidak ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun"

Panggil Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya sedari mereka berjumpa. Dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak ketika pertama kali bertemu Bing bing di Sekolah tadi. Berterimakasihlah karena Chanyeol menyanggupi datang ke Bucheon untuk perjalanan bisnisnya. Jika tidak begitu mungkin sampai sekarang pun ia tidak akan dipertemukan dengan yeoja yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tanya Baekhyun memulai obrolannya lebih dulu, nada suaranya terdengar kaku, jujur ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu," Jawab Chanyeol lembut. Seolah mempunyai telepati dengan yeoja yang kini juga sedang berteriak 'aku lebih merindukanmu' dalam hatinya itu.

Tidak ada yang menyinggung tentang Luhan, kerena Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tak akan suka mendengarnya.

Chanyeol tidak akan egois, Luhan sudah memberikan segala hal padanya. Itu berarti tugas Chanyeol menggantikan menjaganya. Menjaga Baekhyun, yeoja beruntung karena mendapatkan cinta yang sangat besar dari dua namja sekaligus.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang sama"

Ujar Chanyeol tampak berbasa-basi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol meraih sesuatu dalam kemejanya. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur ketika melihat Baekhyun semakin menatapnya bingung.

Chanyeol merarik paksa kalung dilehernya hingga putus. Kemudian mengambil benda yang semula menjadi bandul kalung itu. Masih dengan senyum misteriusnya, kini ia meraih jemari Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu sempat tersentak hingga membuatnya reflek menarik mundur tangannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah, sekali lagi ia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan memasangkan sesuatu dijari manisnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menggetarkan hati Baekhyun selain sentuhan lembut Chanyeol kali ini. Baekhyun membatin jika yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah memasangkan cincin padanya. Tapi dugaannya salah, ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan tangannya, ia baru bisa mendapati benda aneh itu.

Bentuknya tidak seperti cincin, karena benda itu memiliki dua lubang dibagian luarnya.

Sadar dari keterpakuannya, Baekhyun segera mendongak untuk menatap wajah namja yang sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu Baekki?"

Tanya Chanyeol mencoba memancing ingatan yeoja cantiknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, pandangan matanya fokus pada satu objek itu. Ingatannya mulai berkelana mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan ambigu dari Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menemukan jawabannya, Chanyeol kembali meraih jemari lentiknya dan menggantikan benda tadi dengan sebuah cincin perak yang terlihat sangat berkilau.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol mungkin bisa bermain sulap. Bagaimana bisa benda yang tadi melingkar di jari manisnya kini berubah menjadi cincing sungguhan.

"Oppa datang untuk menepati janjinya pada Baekki," Jelas Chanyeol singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini jodohku ada di depan mataku sendiri. Bahkan dia sangat dekat denganku"

"Ha-harmonika ini"

"Apa kau masih menungguku Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia sudah ingat semuanya, teka-teki yang Chanyeol berikan benar-benar membawa semua memory masa lalunya berputar ulang.

Dan gerakan kecil dari namja di hadapannya ini, membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Mata sipitnya mau tak mau kembali membulat penuh.

Chanyeol bersujud di hadapannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun?"

Sudah dari setahun yang lalu Chanyeol ingin mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya kepada Baekhyun. Tapi keadaan yang membuatnya takut untuk sekedar membuka suaranya, Chanyeol sadar ia sangat egois. Waktu yang ia dapatkan, seharusnya ia gunakan untuk minta maaf malah mendorongnya untuk semakin berbuat brengsek.

Jadi bisa dipastikan, bila sekali lagi Chanyeol menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Maka ia benar-benar akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Sekarang ia berjanji pada dirinya, tidak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun lagi.

Masih dengan posisinya bersujud di hadapan Baekhyun, kini tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun hingga membuat yeoja itu tepat menatap manik matanya.

"Menikahlah denganku Byun Baekhyun, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan melindungimu, aku bersumpah" Pinta Chanyeol dengan setulus hatinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk. Sebisa mungkin ia juga harus mengambil keputusan yang tidak akan membuatnya menyesal.

_'Apakah Luhan menginginkan ini? tidakkah Luhan akan membencinya?_' Batin Baekhyun kacau.

"Dan jika aku melanggar janjiku, maka bunuhlah aku saat itu juga"

Lanjut lagi, seolah-olah masih banyak yang akan ia sampaikan. Dia ingin mengembalikan semua kepercayaan Baekhyun padanya, bukan sebagai Chanyeol, melainkan janji masa lalu kepada Baekki kecilnya.

Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur tak bisa menolak, hatinya berteriak memutuskan apa yang ia inginkan.

Naluri lah yang mendorong Baekhyun untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol. Yeoja itu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka secepat kilat, Baekhyun ingin mengunci semua yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Tidak mau namja itu berubah fikiran ataupun menarik kembali ucapannya.

Tidak bohong, serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Baekhyun menciumnya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun yang menciumnya.

Bunyi kecipak halus menghakhiri tautan singkat itu. Baekhyun merasa air matanya akan segera jatuh.

"Aku bersedia, Aku bersedia menikah dengan mu Oppa"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kris apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku minta?"_

_Yixing mendatangi ruangan kerja suaminya dengan wajah sumringah. Sebenarnya hal yang ia lakukan bisa dikategorikan tindakan kriminal. Dan mungkin saja jika mereka ceroboh, tidak menutup kemungkinan pasangan suami istri itu akan menjadi tahanan._

_"Astaga Zhang Yixing, demi Tuhan! kau tidak bercanda kan dengan benar-benar menyuruhku melakukan ini? Kita bisa dalam bahaya!" _

_Jawab Kris melebarkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin istrinya mengajaknya memasuki jurang._

_"Aissh, ku bilang tidak akan apa-apa Dokter Wu, asal kau menutup mulutmu!"_

_Yeoja itu segera berjalan menuju kursi Kris dan membuat gerakan mengunci mulut Kris dengan jarinya._

_"Kita akan aman!" Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lebar._

_"Tap-"_

_"Hey, mulutmu sudah terkunci jadi kau tidak bisa bicara sekarang! Lakukan tanpa banyak bicara dan jangan benar-benar membuatku marah"_

_Lihat lah betapa menakutkannya seorang Zhang Yixing saat marah. Baru saja yeoja berdimple dalam itu tersenyum manis, secepat kilat kini wajahnya berubah menyeramkan. Matanya mendelik tajam._

_"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke LAB untuk urusan ini Kris, kau adalah Dokternya Chanyeol, jadi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya"_

_"Sebenarnya dibayar berapa kau oleh si bebal itu?"_

_Tanya Kris terlihat mulai kesal, istrinya ternyata tak kalah keras kepalanya dengan Chanyeol._

_"A-Apa? Hey, Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini. Jadi jangan membiarkan Chanyeol tahu sebelum aku memberitahunya. Aku hanya ingin membantunya"_

_Ujar Yixing menjelaskan semuanya, yeoja itu melipat tangannya didada dan menatap tajam suaminya._

_"ya ya ya! membantu Chanyeol dan mencelakai kita begitu maksudmu? Melakukan tes DNA ini tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, itu sangat beresiko Zhang Yixing!"_

_Kris gemas sekali menghadapi istrinya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka belum memiliki momongan ternyata membuat yeoja itu masih memiliki sifal ababil para remaja. _

_"Percayalah Wu Yifan, kau itu terlalu penakut! Lakukan yang aku suruh atau aku akan pulang ke Changsa hari ini juga"_

_Oho! Ancaman telak._

_Bagaimana mungkin Kris tidak merasa frustasi, Yixing benar-benar hebat. Yeoja itu selalu terlihat sopan dan lembut pada semua orang, tapi minus padanya. Hanya pada suaminya lah sifat aslinya keluar. Seorang yeoja pemaksa dan selalu mengambil keputusan semaunya sendiri tanpa menghargai apa itu penolakan. Seseorang, tolong selamatkan Kris._

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyeka keringat yang mengalir indah di pelipis Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum teramat manis melihat yeojanya memejamkan mata erat.

"Mereka melakukannya untukku," Ucap Chanyeol lirih setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Yixing mengambil sempel darah Bing bing saat anak itu dirawat di rumah sakit waktu itu," Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tidak terlalu fokus dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Mereka gila," Jawab yeoja itu sekenanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu sadar saat mengatakannya.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman ketika Chanyeol menusuknya semakin dalam. Hasrat sudah melebur bersama peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya untuk mencari titik kenikmatan yeoja di bawahnya.

"Tapi jika bukan karena mereka, aku tidak akan tahu kalau Bing bing adalah putriku, dan... kenapa kau merahasiakan ini padaku?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, ini bisa disebut gaya bercintanya yang baru. Mengoceh saat tubuh bagian bawahnya tengah menegang sempurna.

"Shhhhhhhh mollaaaaaaahhh...ahhh..."

Jawab Baekhyun tidak nyambung, sepertinya lebih baik ia mendesah dari pada harus meladeni pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memerlukan energi tambahan.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun menggelinjang, ia jilati cuping kanan Baekhyun semakin menggoda yeoja itu.

Chanyeol tidak akan bosan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun itu teramat sangat sexy. Tubuh itu memang mungil tetapi sangat berisi. Chanyeol menjadi gemas sedari tadi melihat payudara Baekhyun yang bergerak seirama genjotan pada pinggulnya, dengan jahil Chanyeol meraup puting susu itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan...

"Aaaaasshhh Channnhh...yeolllhh"

Mendesahkan namanya. Dengan begitu bertambah semangatlah kejantanan Chanyeol yang semakin berdiri tegak menubruk titik kenikmatan mereka.

Baekhyun bergejolak hebat, tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak resah. Kakinya bergetar tidak karuan. Kedua tangannya meraih apapun yang dekat dengannya sebagai pegangan.

Pergumulan mereka semakin intim. Hasrat keduanya sudah terbakar habis oleh nafsu. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Chanyeol memilih mempercepat gerakan pinggul mereka. Ia ingin sampai bersama yeoja itu.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar deru nafas Baekhyun yang mulai memburu dimana ia yakini sebagai pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi yeoja itu akan orgasme.

Baekhyun berteriak kencang, namun matanya terpejam erat. Sensasi panas tubuhnya sudah mencapai level maksimal. Dengan gerakan acak yeoja itu menempelkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeram lagi. "Aaaakhhh..., aku samm-"

"_Saranghae _Byun Baekhyun_" _Bisik Chanyeol tepat di sebelah kuping Baekhyun, sengaja mengatakannya sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar mendapatkan orgasmenya, menurutnya sangat menantang.

Bagaikan tersihir oleh ucapan Chanyeol mata sipit itu kembali terbuka walau hanya dihiasi tatapan sayu. Disela-sela desahannya yang tidak terkontrol itu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol.

"_n- naa na-do saranghae"_

Dan setelah jawaban singkat Baekhyun, akhirnya jeritan kenikmatan kedua manusia itu menandai puncak permainan mereka.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Sambil menstabilkan nafasnya, kedua insan itu saling berpelukan menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme mereka. Yang jelas masih pada posisi mereka berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Bahkan untuk berpindah ke tempat yang lebih luas pun meraka enggan.

Chanyeol tidak langsung melepaskan penyatuan penisnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun. Ia gunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memerah sempurna. Nafasnya masih tersengal, dan ia pun sama. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya lebih baik dari ini. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu tergelitik karena hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang teramat dekat dengannya.

Mata sipitnya mencoba mengerjap berat menanggapi perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"_Mwoya?_"

Tanya Baekhyun terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Dulu aku kira mengapa _sex_ harus memerlukan cinta. Sedangkan cinta itu hanyalah _bulshit._ Tapi sekarang aku tahu alasannya"

Baekhyun tidak punya tenaga untuk menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol, tapi percayalah telinganya masih setia mendengarkan 100%. Ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya.

"Ternyata bercinta dengan seseorang yang kita cintai itu sangat mengagumkan. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua bulan berlalu akhirnya mereka menikah. Di sebuah gereja kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh rekan-rekan mereka. Disanalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikrarkan janji suci sehidup sematinya. Ini adalah pernikahan keduanya dan karena itulah Baekhyun bersikeras menolak keinginan Chanyeol untuk melakukan pesta mewah. Baekhyun tidak mau melakukannya lagi, kerena yang ia ingat setelah acara pesta pernikahannya yang bertama ia malah terserang demam tidak jelas. Dokter yang bilang Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi ia tahu bukan penyakit itu yang menjangkitnya, melainkan Baekhyun terlalu lelah meladeni para tamu undangan yang jumlahnya ratusan lebih. Bahkan tidak ada yang dikenalnya satu pun. Semua tamu undangan itu adalah rekan-rekan Luhan.

Sebuah resepsi sederhana yang di minta Baekhyun adalah membuat pesta kebun di belakang rumahnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu, Chanyeol sedikit kesal karenanya. Kkkk tentu saja ini pernikahan pertama Chanyeol dengan cinta pertamanya juga. Dan Baekhyun dengan sadis menghancurkan angan-angan Chanyeol yang menginginkan sebuah pesta mewah dengan hal-hal meriah.

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut terus, bukankah sama saja. Mau pesta mewah ataupun tidak, yang penting kan kau menikahiku"

Hibur Baekhyun mencoba membuat Chanyeol berhenti menekuk wajahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol melengos kesal. Namja itu dengan sengaja menolehkan wajahnya, membuang muka.

Baekhyun ingin terkekeh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat Chanyeol merajuk. Aigoo~ untung saja namja itu memilih diam. Baekhyun tidak bisa bayangkan jika namja yang memiliki suara nge_bass_ itu merengek, _heol..._ pasti akan sangat menyeramkan.

"Park Chanyeol, ayolah!"

Bujuk Baekhyun lagi dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Yeoja itu mengapit lengan Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Bagaimana kalau _honey moon _ ke Eropa eum?" Sambung yeoja itu lagi semakin gencar memasang wajah imutnya.

Chanyeol menoleh, masih memasang wajah kesalnya. "Eropa? Seminggu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi mengernyit. Seminggu bersama dengan istrinya itu berarti...

ahhh Chanyeol terlalu jauh membayangkannya.

"Terserah! Seminggu, dua minggu atau bahkan satu bulan _eotte?_"

"Bing bing tidak ikut kan?" Potong Chanyeol cepat, lihatlah betapa bersemangatnya namja itu sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Wajah lembutnya barusan entah menghilang kemana.

"Apa kau gila, bagaimana mungkin kita meninggalkan Bing bing? Kau kira siapa yang akan menjaganya?"

Hampir saja Baekhyun menyentil gemas kening Chanyeol jika suara bocah cilik tidak menghentikannya.

"Jadi Ahjussi tidak mau membawa Bing bing ikut?"

Oho! Bing bing ada disana, gadis cilik itu tengah bersedekap dada dan menatap marah kepada Chanyeol. _Yes_, Dia mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"B-Bing bing sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Chanyeol tergagap, sungguh dia sudah seperti seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri.

Gadis cilik itu melangkah lebar-lebar menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Masih bersedekap dada. "Ahjussi jahat!"

"Bing bing, dengarkan aku, aihh dan Ya! jangan panggil aku Ahjussi, sekarang aku adalah Ayahmu"

"_Shireo_!"

Chanyeol kelabakan begitu melihat putrinya tengah mengucek matanya dan bisa kacau kalau Bing bing menangis.

Namja itu segera berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi Bing bing. Membujuk agar anaknya tidak menangis. "Bing bing, ayolah jangan menangis _jebal_. Nanti Ayah akan membelikanmu es krim stroberi yang banyak _eotte?_"

Itu hanyalah salah satu cara yang Chanyeol tahu untuk membujuk Bing bing. Tapi tidak tahukah, bahwa cara itu sudah tidak mempan lagi, terbukti dari malah semakin kencang putrinya menangis.

Chanyeol semakin kepayang, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Bing bing bersikeras menolak memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Ayah. Padahal gadis cilik itu sudah lengket sekali dengan Chanyeol.

Ah! Baekhyun ingat, apa karena kejadian waktu itu?

_Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tidak biasanya seorang Bing bing akan repot bangun pagi buta begini. Apalagi besok adalah hari libur. Tapi nyatanya bocah itu keluar dari kamarnya sekarang. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan itu mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Mungkin juga karena salahnya, makan es krim terlalu banyak._

_Dengan langkah malas Bing bing meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, matanya masih setengah terpejam karena mangantuk. Bing bing akan menyalahkan ibunya nanti karena lupa mengisi botol air nya. Jinjja!_

_Bing bing mengucek matanya berluang-ulang ketika mendapati sesuatu berada di atas sofa rumahnya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sampai sempurna, gadis cilik itu mendapati lagi banyaknya baju yang berserakan dilantai. Bing bing mengernyit penasaran, di fokuskan kembali penglihatannya pada sesuatu diatas sofa tadi. Dan lama-kelamaan ia menangkapnya jelas._

_Demi Tuhan, Bing bing itu hanya anak kecil yang baru saja lulus dari taman kanak-kanak kemarin. Jadi bagaimana dia tidak terbeliak bingun ketika mendapati, Ahjussi bersama ibunya tidur dalam posisi tumpang tindih. Oh tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Bing bing membulatkan matanya. Melainkan pemandangan itu, Auh! bukanya menutup mata saat dengan jelas dia menangkap sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, ini yang ada Bing bing malah semakin melotot._

_Kenapa ibunya tidur tanpa busana begitu diatas sofa? dan hey, Ahjussi itu juga. Bing bing bahkan bisa melihat kedua payudara ibunya kemana-mana. Ya Tuhan! Hanya selimut tipis yang menutupi area privat kedua orang dewasa itu. Atau malah tidak bisa disebut dengan selimut, karena itu adalah._

_"Seprei ku" Gumam Bing bing teramat lirih._

_Chanyeol merasakan otot lengannya terasa kaku karena tertindih badannya. Namja itu bergerak dari posisinya, tapi dia segera teringat dimana dirinya tertidur. Astaga, masih di atas sofa tempat terakhir mereka bercinta. _

_Semalam Baekhyun tertidur begitu saja, dan karena terlalu malas beranjak dari sana, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih memeluk tubuh yeoja yang sama naked sepertinya itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dengan kesadaran yang tidak sepenuhnya terkumpul Chanyeol meraih apapun yang berada didekatnya sebagai penutup tubuh bawah mereka. Chanyeol masih sempat tersenyum lebar mendapati bagian atas Baekhyun terekspos jelas, mungkin nafsunya akan naik lagi jika tidak memejamkan matanya segera. _

_Chanyeol menoleh kekiri kekanan untuk melihat pukul berapa saat ini. Jujur ia masih mengantuk tapi mungkin Chanyeol harus segera kembali ke Seoul pagi itu juga. Ada rapat yang menantinya. Chanyeol tidak boleh melalaikan tanggung jawabnya. _

_Dia meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak diatas meja, dengan susah payah tentunya. Bahkan membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya semakin merosot ke bawah. Masih berusaha menggapai bajunya Chanyeol menangkap siluet seseorang di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan lambat Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihatnya. Dan betapa kedua bola mata itu akan keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat seseorang yang tengah menatapnya diam itu tak lain tak bukan adalah..._

_"Bing bing" _

_Panggilnya dengan suara tercekat karena keget. Sedangkan bocah yang dipanggilnya itu balas menatapnya datar, sebelum berbalik menuju kamarnya. Bing bing pergi begitu saja setelah Chanyeol memanggilnya. Gadis itu sudah melupakan rasa hausnya, karena yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya Blank!_

Baekhyun tentu terkejut mendengar cerita Chnayeol hari itu. Kemungkinan besar itulah penyebab mengapa Bing bing menjadi sangat canggung kepada Chanyeol. Bing bing yang biasanya akan menempeli Chanyeol malah dengan terang-terangan menolak ajakan Chanyeol berlibur ke Jeju. Bing bing tidak mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol, apalagi menuruti keinginannya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Ayah' . Bing bing menolaknya mentah-mentah.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke Makam Luhan, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun namja itu. Dengan memilih meninggalkan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun kemari. Tidak terasa sudah setahun lebih Luhan meninggalkannya. Dan semua yang dialaminya sekarang ini benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Mungkin benar, Luhan itu adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjaganya. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur untuk itu.

Luhan selalu mengusahakan kebahagiaan untuknya. Luhan melindunginya, Luhan mencintainya. Tapi Luhan juga harus tahu, Baekhyun sebenarnya juga mencintainya. Mungkin tidak sebesar apa yang Luhan berikan. Tapi Baekhyun sudah berusaha semampunya.

"Luhan, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujar Baekhyun lembut pada gundukan tanah yang kini sudah ditumbuhi rumput hijau. Tangannya meletakkan sebuket bunga cantik diatas nisan itu.

"oh iya selamat ulang tahun, semoga kau selalu bahagia"

Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Kau harus bahagia Lu, keinginanmu sudah terkabulkan. Aku dan Bing bing hidup sangat bahagia. Semua adalah usaha kerasmu."

Baekhyun merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Namun ia tidak berani menangis. Karena Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memperlihatkan air mata di hadapan Luhan. Walau namja itu hanya berbentuk nisan sekalipun.

Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana baik dibalik semua musibah yang ada. Tuhan tahu sampai mana batas kesanggupan manusia. Tuhan sudah mengaturnya, dan manusia hanya bisa menjalaninya.

Baekhyun berjingkat kecil ketika ada tangan lain meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makam Luhan. Yeoja itu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan suaminya berdiri disana.

"Hai Luhan, ini adalah kunjunganku pertama kali kemari. Semoga kau menyambutku dengan menyenangkan"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertama kalinya kemari? Jadi selama setahun ini kau tidak pernah menengoknya?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit, sedikit terpancing emosi mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol barusan.

Demi Tuhan bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti Chanyeol.

"YA! Park Baekhyun, jangan melotot, wajahmu jelek sekali" balas Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan istrinya.

"Chanyeol!" Geram Baekhyun semakin memelototkan matanya.

Chanyeol angkat tangan menyerah. "Ya ya ya, aku memang baru pertama kalinya kemari, dan aku punya alasan"

Baekhyun memberi tatapan Chanyeol seolah berbicara 'jangan basa basi, cepat katakan!'

"Luhan yang memintaku, dia hanya ingin aku datang kemari saat kau bersamaku" Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin saja dia tidak mau melihatku menemuinya sendiri"

"Park Chanyeol berhenti bercanda!" Bentak Baekhyun tidak santai.

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, Luhan yang memintanya. Luhan mendatangi mimpiku dan selalu mengatakannya berulang-ulang"

Balas Chanyeol mulai sewot, bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mengiranya bercanda, apa wajahnya benar-benar tidak meyakinkan, huh!

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sedikit melunak, terdengar dari hembusan nafasnya yang mulai lega.

"Aku mau meminta sesuatu padamu"

Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa?"

"Percayalah, Luhan tidak akan suka melihatnya, jadi ayo kita pergi dari sini"

Ajak Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi, sebelum Baekhyun mencekalnya.

"Ya! Ya! jangan seenakmu sendiri. Aku harus menjemput Bing bing sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lakukan dengan cepat"

Chanyeol berbalik sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes.

"Luhan, kami harus pergi sekarang, kapan-kapan kami akan kemari lagi bye!"

Setelah mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggalnya Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih buru-buru karena tahu dia tidak akan punya banyak waktu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol sebenarnya apa yang kau minta, lakukan disini saja"

Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan mengimbangi langkah kaki Chanyeol yang lebih lebar dua kali lipat darinya.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Percayalah ini akan-sangat-tidak-sopan jika dilakukan disini"

Jawab Chanyeol tidak jelas, tapi namja itu lebih mengejutkan Baekhyun kerena menggendongnya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menjerit karena keget, kakinya menendang-nendang tidak nyaman. "Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat turunkan aku!"

"Diamlah Baekhyun! atau kau akan jatuh." Chanyeol memperingati. Tangannya sedikit kesusahan untuk menemukan kunci mobil disaku celana Baekhyun. Begitu ia mendapatkannya segera Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil itu dan menjatuhkan tubuh ramping Baekhyun di sebelah jok kemudi. Chanyeol mengunci pintu mobil itu rapat tidak memberi celah untuk Baekhyun kabur.

Baekhyun tidak diberi kesempatan sekalipun untuk protes karena bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh si pemilik suara _bass_. Chanyeol menciumnya penuh nafsu dan terburu-buru seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka.

Baru setelah Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen namja itu rela melepaskan tautannya. Baekhyun kembang kempis menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" Marah Baekhyun atas kejadian barusan.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Tangan lebar itu tengah bergerilya mencopoti satu persatu kancing kemeja istrinya.

"Park Chanyeol jangan gila, kita tidak punya waktu"

Akhirnya yeoja itu tahu kemana arah pikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menghentikannya karena ia harus realistis, tidak ada banyak waktu sekarang untuk melakukan hal yang Chanyeol mau.

"_Quick sex_ Baek, kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama berada di Jepang?" Nego Chanyeol memelas, dan begitu mendapati tidak ada penolakan segera ia buka semua baju itu.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, Akh... Bing bing pasti akan marah lagi nanti"

Jawab Baekhyun susah payah menahan desahannya saat Chanyeol sudah menyentuh dadanya.

Chanyeol memilih fokus dengan kegiatannya, membenamkan kepalanya pada payudara Baekhyun, menggelitik nipple itu dengan lidahnya. Dan tangannya yang mengangur tengan bermain di bawah celana istrinya.

"Tiga puluh menit" Ucap Chanyeol.

"_Mwo?_ itu tidak mungkin, Sepuluh menit"

"Dua puluh menit"

"Tidak, akkhh... Chann lima belas menit"

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, dua puluh menit"

"Lima belas menit! iya atau tidak sama sekali!"

Putus Baekhyun final. Sungguh ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, tapi tidak ada pilihan yang lain.

Chanyeol merasa kesal sekarang, dengan wajah muram dia menegakkan badannya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang dan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya semakin pening. Dua hari perjalanannya ke Jepang sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi, dan Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun menyenangkannya, tapi kenapa susah sekali.!

"Dulu kau tidak pernah menolak, Baekhyun"

"_Mwo , _ Ya! Aku bukan pelacurmu lagi Park Chanyeol!"

"Tapi kau istriku!"

"Aisshhh _jinjja_" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kita harus menjemput Bing bing sebentar lagi _pabo!_"

"Arrrggghhh... _Ara ara"_

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, dia lebih memilih memasang sabuk pengamannya dan melajukan mobil itu. Demi apapun, waktu lima belas menit itu tidak akan cukup untuknya. Atau dia akan menjadi gila jika sudah hampir sampai puncaknya, ada seseorang yang mengganggu.

Baekhyun keheranan karena Chanyeol tidak jadi menyentuhnya. Sambil membenarkan kancing kemejanya yeoja itu melirik ke sebelahnya. Chanyeol diam, dan itu berarti bukan pertanda baik.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"_Ani,_"

Jawab Chanyeol cuek, masih fokus pada kemudinya.

Baekhyun mendesah, bibir tebal itu memang bicara tidak, tapi Baekhyun tidak buta. Dia bukan anak kecil yang bisa dengan mudah dibohongi.

"Baiklah, lakukan apapun nanti malam, asal kau jangan marah oke?"

Tawar Baekhyun tanpa pikir dua kali, dia tidak tahu bahwa dalam hati Chanyeol sedang bersorak riang.

"Hn"

Balas Chanyeol sok jual mahal. Mati-matian dia menahan tawa melihat wajah menyerah istrinya.

Padahal baru tadi pesawatnya mendarat di Korea. Chanyeol langsung memaksa Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke makam Luhan, karena sudah menebak jika istri tercintanya akan kesana. Chanyeol teramat merindukan Baekhyun, dan seharusnya istrinya itu tahu hasrat _sexual_ yang dimiliki Chanyeol itu lain daripada yang lain.

Cukup lama mereka dalam keheningan. Chanyeol memilih tetap diam agar semakin meyakinkan _acting_ merajuknya, tapi itu sebelum sebuah ide konyol menghinggapi otak nakalnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya dadamu mengeluarkan susu"

Ujar Chanyeol terdengar sangat tenang.

Dan _bingo! _

Baekhyun segera menoleh kaget setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dadamu mengeluarkan susu!"

Ulang Chanyeol memperjelas ucapan konyolnya.

"Jangan gila Park Chanyeol, dulu aku bahkan tidak menyusui Bing bing"

Bantah Baekhyun cepat.

"Mungkin kita harus menemui Yixing besok, ku kira kau hamil"

"_M- mwo? _Apa katamu?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya santai.

"Aiishhh"

Baekhyun mendesah dalam, lalu kembali menoleh kearah luar jendela mobilnya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, bagaimana jika benar dia hamil.

"Dokter Zhang pasti akan menertawaiku, bagiamana mungkin aku hamil padahal kita baru menikah seminggu yang lalu," Baekhyun mendesah mengasihani dirinya. Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh.

"Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Lagi pula Yixing pasti mengerti. Dan itu juga membuktikan kalau aku memang benar-benar hebat."

"Park Chanyeol!"

* * *

**"The End"**

_Halooo, finally its Over!_

_Enggak tahu mau ngomong apa nih, selain maaf dan terimakasih._

_Maaf ya, karena semakin kemari ceritanya tambah aneh, maaf jika Ending nya gaje, maaf karena saya juga sering apdet telat, maaf karena selalu tidak punya waktu untuk membalas rviewnya. Saya sibuk berat, oke fix?_

_Dan Terimakasih, makasih kerena kalian masih mau menunggu FF ini, makasih karena setia menjadi readers saya, makasih udah mem fav dan juga follow, makasih mau repot-repot ninggalin review. Pokoknya makasih atas semuanya #gubrak!_

_kkkk tanpa kalian, i'm nothing!_

_Saya akan bikin Fic lagi kalo nanti nemu ide, (: tenang saja, saya gak akan kemana kok, mungkin cuma ngilang dulu setelah ini, tapi saya seneng gila FF ini kelar juga, akhirnyaaaaaaa... #mendesahlega_

_Mungkin ada yang gak suka FF saya? soalnya orangnya mulek sih ya? hehehe sebenarnya FF ini dulu niatnya cuma bikin two shoot. Intinya hanya Chanyeol yang nyiksa Baekhyun dan kemudian dia menderita karena menyesal, eee ternyata malah jadinya panjang kaya kereta wkwkwk salahkan otak saya yang suka maksa, saya type orang yang demen bikin FF complicated. See? Kalian readers saya tahu sendirilah. _

_Mungkin kalo udah senggang saya mau nerusin salah satu FF yang dulu aja. Belum berani bikin yang baru. Tapi... kita lihat saja nanti. Saya tetap pecinta ChanBaek dan juga GS so, jangan bosen-bosen mampir kemari ya!_

_Yosh! itu dulu saja, see you next time in another chance! _

_Anyway Happy KrisHanDay... ^_^_

_**Thank you A lot...**_

_**kindly...**_

_chanailu06 - Re-Panda68 - narsih556 - maya han - baekhaan - Guest1 - danactebh - bebek goreng - Fionny13 - Diaanastari - NopwillineKaiSoo - happines delite - bebeu - neli amelia - GIRLIEXO - Taman Coklat- luphbepz - liddypark -_

_ristazhizha - xoxosal - amibaekyeol461 - chanyeori - bellasung21 - loovyjong - babyxing - mpiet lee - Lord Chanyeol - Oh Lana - luhannieka - Ges - she3nno - pennsylvania thasia - Byun Jae Land - ShinJiWoo92020 - karwurmonica - ling-ling pandabear - arvita kim - LOLIPOP SEHUN - k wee39 - Rly C JaeKyu - dian_

_\- and you special girl, __**devrina. **__thanks for give me spirit up, ya kamu yang nagih mulu but, berhasil memotivasi buat gak lupa apdet. _

_**Pokoknya Thankseu semuanya #bowbarengChanBaekBingbing**_

_**Last Words**_

_**407bubleblue's Kiss :***_

_**Saranghaeyooooo**_

_**bubyeeeee! **_


End file.
